Not Alone: The 130th Hunger Games SYOT CLOSED
by angelofmusic4ever
Summary: The Gamemakers are bored and that's never a good thing. Therefore, they've decided to change these games up a bit. Enter 24 tributes who have been chosen or volunteered as they fight to the death in one of the most unique games yet! SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Cyra Gleams' POV (District Eight mentor)**

I am in a blissful dreamland inside my mind, where the Hunger Games never existed and the rebellion never happened. That I never had to go into the arena and face my darkest fear and become a murderer. Everyone lived in harmony and our government isn't corrupt. It's perfect, too perfect.

My alarm goes off with a loud clatter, startling me from my fantasy world. Of course, this world is reality. In this world, two kids from each district have to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. And, unfortunately, this year will be my fifth year as a mentor. For the past four years, I've had to lead kids to their doom. Every year, they'd die in on the first day, not even making it into the top sixteen. But maybe this year will be different. Perhaps, I could have a victor.

Even though this is the 130th Hunger Games, not a Quarter Quell, the head Gamemakers said that it would be different than any other games that Panem has held. I'm skeptical on how they could have beat the 125th Games, which I won, where all of the tributes had to face their darkest fear, mine being wolves. Everyday for the past five years, my dreams have haunted me of my nine days in the arena. I can never stop feeling guilty about the spear shot at the District Seven girl, Jazmine Vierra. Even though she was a lunatic who was obsessed with murder, a life is still a life.

Honestly, I'm completely terrified about what the Gamemakers are going to do to make this year special. It's probably to make up for last year, where the victor won by default because the other one was eaten by mutts. He killed himself soon after, leaving the capital without a victory tour. But one thing is for certain, I pity the tributes who will be in this year's games.

**A/N**

**Hey readers! Welcome to this story, whether you are new, or returning from my last one. This is an SYOT, so the form is on my profile. Please PM the form to me and it is first come, first serve. Sorry about the short chapter, they will get longer. But I can't write much if I don't have any tributes! Thanks and reviews are appreciated! **

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	2. District Five Reapings

**Sapphire Everlast's POV (D5F, 17)**

"Sapphire, hurry up! It's reaping day!" my mother calls from downstairs. Of course, how could I forget. Another year where two kids from Five have to go and fight to the death in the Hunger Games. I am absolutely terrified of the Games, they are the worst things ever. Especially since the 124th games, when my older brother was killed by the Boy from Two. He hadn't even made it past the first day. He was my best friend and trusted brother, and now he was just another fallen tribute. Until he was reaped when I was eleven, he would train me in a few skills, including knives, just in case I was reaped. Even though I have some training, I would never volunteer for the glory of it.

I roll out of bed lazily. This is the second to last year of reapings for me. Just two more years and I will be free. I go over to the mirror in the corner and brush out my long blonde hair. Due to my hair's extreme thickness, it takes longer to get through the tangles and snarls. Once my straight hair is tangle free, I pin a few stray strands with a copper hair pin. I make sure that my hair is parts so that it covers the back of my neck, where I have this weird scar in the shape of a flame. Ice always been self-conscious about it, so the only people who know of it is my mom and my dad. I add some light make up and a thin layer of black mascara to complement my navy blue eyes. Make up is a luxury in Panem, reserved mostly for District One and the Capitol. However, since my dad is an executive at one of the main power plants, we can afford a few luxuries, like mirrors and makeup.

I go over to my small closet and pull out a simple grey dress. Even though I'm part of a wealthier family, I don't shove it in other people's faces. I try to be as average as I can while giving back to my district by donating to charities. I slip on my worn brown combat boots, and head downstairs to find my mom making breakfast.

My mom, Alana, is honestly the best mom in all of Panem. Unlike most mothers, she doesn't spend long hours at the factories wiring memory chips and such. Instead, she stays at home, taking care of me and making sure our family runs smoothly. She's always big on family togetherness, ever since my brother, Emerald, went into the games. Once a week, on Sundays, she hosts 'family night', with sweet treats, games and lighthearted chats. I love those nights, where it's like the Hunger Games don't exist and the Capitol isn't ruthlessly controlling everyone.

"Good morning, Sapphire!" My mom calls out to me. I can smell the delicious omelet she's cooking from the other side of the room.

"Hey, mom," I reply as she hands me a plate of a delicious omelet. I sit down at the table and quickly eat it all. I slept in today, and I only have fifteen minutes to get to the reaping. In District Five, reaping attendance is the most enforced rule. If you're even a minute late, you'll be beaten by the peacekeepers, or worse. When I'm finished, a set my plate in the sink and hurry out the door to meet up with my next door neighbor and best friend, Kat. Her real name is Katrina, but she always insists that it's too old fashioned and shortened it to Kat.

As I'm heading out the door, my mom calls after me, "Your dad and I will meet you there!"

"Finally. Took you long enough, let's go!" Kat says. Sometimes, I have to strain to hear her, her voice is so tiny. Kat is my closest and pretty much only friend I have. We've known eachother since we were toddlers.

The two of us speed walk down the street, not wanting to be late. We are the stragglers who are always the last to show up. Many people arrive almost an hour early to reaping, they're so afraid of being late.

As our feet slap against the pavement road, I sense movement from the corner of my eye. I look to see two little orphan kids, maybe about six or seven years old, digging through trash cans for food scraps. A wave of sadness comes over me as I see their tattered clothes and dirty little faces. Quickly, I rush over to them.

"Sapphire, what are you doing? We're going to be late," Kat warns me.

"One sec, I'll be right there."

As I get to the kids, I dig my hands through my pockets until I manage to find a few bits of money. I hand the paper bills and silver coins to the kids and they look at me with smiles of pure joy on their faces.

"Thanks!" the girl cries as she and the boy run off to buy some food with my donation. I love the feeling of happiness after I help out those in need. It's not fair how the class systems are so messed up. In Panem, you're either poor or rich, their isn't really a middle ground.

With one more look over my shoulder at the two kids, Kat and I run off to the town square.

**William "Will" DeVon's POV (D5M, 18)**

"Will! You're going to be late!" my grandpa calls from down the hall.

"Just let him be late. It's his fault for not getting up!" I cringe as I hear my grandmother snap. Figures, she has always hated me and wouldn't care if I lived or died. She's got quite a temper, and I'm pretty much positive that she blames me for my parents' deaths. Well, my mom did die in birth of me, but that couldn't have been my fault, right? And how could I have prevented my dad from dying of the Flu when I was two years old.

Not wanting to be late, I throw on some ripped jeans and a tattered black tshirt. I really don't care about how I look, it's not like I'm going to be reaped or anything. Besides, the other people in the district couldn't care less about me. I'm a quieter guy, and I don't really talk much. Apparently, I'm 'hostile and impossible to be around'.

I finger brush my short chestnut hair and pull down my jeans to cover my long scar on my left leg and I march downstairs. Grandma is no where to be found, she's probably off reading one of her classical books in her room. Grandpa is sitting in a chair at the kitchen table reading the daily paper. I go and pour myself a bowl of granola cereal and sit down by my grandpa. My grandpa is the only person I can really trust. He's my only friend and father figure in my life. He can be really protective of me, but I just get used to it.

"Your grandmother probably isn't coming to the reaping, she found a new book, so we won't be seeing her for a while. But it's about time to go," grandpa says, "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I respond, moodily. I throw on a dirty jean jacket and begin the trip to the Reapings.

**Sapphire Everlast's POV (D5F, 17)**

Kat and I stand shoulder to shoulder in the seventeen section of the town square.

" Good luck, Kat," I whisper.

" You, too."

Then, our escort, Killen Dove, come up to the stage, microphone in hand. Killen has been the escort for about five years now and I really like him. He's not stuck up like some of the Capitalites we've seen on TV. He's more modest and definitely more friendly than the last escort we had, Geddian Jeanine. Killen is more average looking with reddish hair and pale skin. The only artificial part about him is his red colored eyes. Many of the shallow popular girl's in our district say he's hot and they want to marry him. I see how they would think that. He's got huge muscles and is very charming.

"Good morning, District Five! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Killen goes through the whole usual speech about the rebellion that happened 130 years ago, and I basically tune it out. I've heard it every year, and I've practically memorized it.

"So without further delay, ladies first," he says, smiling. I think I heard one girl from the eighteen year old section swoon.

"Katrina Dublin!"

I look over at my friend, who has silent tears pouring down her face. No, not her, too. I can't lose both my brother and my best friend to the games! Kat wouldn't even have a shot at winning! She can't even kill a spider on her own!

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream. Kat looks at me in shock.

"No, you can't so this, Sapphire. I'll go," Kat panics. But before she can stop me, I run up to the podium to join Killen. I look down at Kat, who is sobbing and my parents just have shocked expressions. I can't go back to them though, I've already made my choice.

**Will DeVon's POV (D5M, 18)**

I watch in shock as a girl with long blond hair runs up to the stage. I recognize her from town, but I never really talked to her. However, I am astonished by her courage. We haven't had a volunteer from out district since Gertrude Chambers, the hobo boy. However, he died in the bloodbath and his district partner, Dannin, was killed by the psycho girl from District Seven. I hope that this volunteer actually has some skill.

Our escort, Killen, struts over to the boys' reaping bowl and pulls out a name,

"William DeVon!"

What? No no no! This can't be, this was my last year! I was so close to being in the clear and now I have to be a tribute! I'm terrified, absolutely terrified. I act tough, but I won't actually be able to kill anyone. I'll be just like Gertrude, I won't win! I'm trembling as I shyly go up to the stage and join Sapphire and Killen.

"Alright, shake hands," Killen orders is, calmly. I gaze at Sapphire, who gives me a look of sympathy and sorrow.

''Ladies and gentlemen, our District Five tributes!"

As the crowd stays silent as usual, two peacekeepers in white uniforms escort me away from the stage and into the justice building, where I wait alone and in silence in a dark, cold room.

I hear faint chatting from outside the doors and my grandpa bursts in. Tears are forming in his old, grey eyes, but he stays strong for me.

"Listen, Will. We only have a few minutes. You can win this thing, you can. Find an ally, maybe a shallow air head girl. Make her fall in love with you and betray her in the end," he tells me with purpose.

"Grandpa, you know I don't like fighting girls," I whine. It's true. I'm a gentleman and I will not harm a girl, no matter what.

"Fine, then. Just do what you have to do to win. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

We lean in to hug, probably for the last time and tears begin to fall from both of us. We remain in our embrace for the remainder of the visitation, until Grandpa is escorted out, leaving me more alone than ever.

**Sapphire Everlast's POV (D5F, 17)**

I sit alone in a dark room, with heavy red curtains covering the windows and cold air blowing everywhere. I shiver in the breeze, hugging myself to stay warm.

"Sapphire!" I look up to see my mom and dad come rushing in. Mom is crying and dad is trying to stay clam, but I know that deep down, part of him is dying.

"Why did you do that?'' mom asks through tears.

"I couldn't let my best friend die! Not after Emerald. I'd have no one," I begin to sob as I realize that now my parents have lost both of their kids, "I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay, Sapphire," my dad comforts me, "I have something for you to use as your token for the games."

He holds out a necklace, no a locket.

"What is it?" I ask, curious.

"It's a locket with the picture of us. It's shaped like a flame, just like the one on your neck," he unclasps it and puts it around my neck. The chain glimmers a shimmering gold.

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

"We love you too, Sapphire," my mom whispers.

As they are shown out of the room, Kat come rushing in, still crying her eyes out.

" Why!? Why did you do that? I could have handled it," Kat bowls, wrapping me in a bear hug.

"I couldn't see you go. Not after Emerald," I tell her.

"Fine, but try to win. Please, just try," she begs me.

"I will, Kat. Take care of your brothers."

"Please win!" Kat cries as she is shoved out the door.

**A/N **

**So what did you think about those tributes? Thanks marissa275 for the tributes and escorts! Thanks everyone for filling up all of the mentor and tribute slots! There are still a few stylists and escorts left, so feel free to send some in! Also, I will be doing sponsor points, so there will be a trivia question at the end of each chapter. For the first chapters they will be Hunger Games trivia, but once we get farther into the story, they will be about the character of Not Alone. Thanks and please review!**

**Trivia: What score did Rue get in the Hunger Games?**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	3. District Three Reapings

**Norene Travere's POV (D3F, 15)**

"Alright, Norene, You're in training and the careers are looking at you as if you are dead meat. What do you do?" My mom quizzes me. I pause for a moment and think.

"Give a flirty wink, choose the nearest weapon, show them what I've got," I recite one of my many façades which I have memorized. This one was the flirty ruthless career. But I have others, some I use everyday, like the shy schoolgirl, and some that I have yet to use, like bloodthirsty killer. Ever since I was seven, my mom has been training me for the games, where I will volunteer. For eight years, I have been learning the art of acting, daggers, and hiding, all great skills for the games. She has mostly been training my mind, though. I have watched and analyzed every games from the past 129 years, my favorite being the one with Johanna Mason as the victor. She's the one who I've studied the most, and I've made note of all of her actions. When I volunteer for the games, I may take a page from her book and fake being talentless.

" You've done well today, now go to your father. He wants to do some last minute training," my mom praises me. I smile up at her as she tucks her long black hair behind her ear. Both of my parents collaborate in training me. My mom does the fighting and my dad teaches me plants, survival, and mental exercises, since he is a teacher at the high school. My mom has always been a fan of the games and has always been determined for me to volunteer. My dad, however, is less enthusiastic about the games. If it were up to him, I wouldn't be volunteering. I'm his only daughter and he doesn't want anything happening to me.

I walk out of my room and meet dad in the kitchen, who is sitting calmly in a wooden chair. I have always been closer to him than mom, for he is more supportive of me and doesn't want me to get hurt. Mom, however, just wants me to win for her sake. Mom and I pretty much have nothing in common, not even looks. She is tall with long black hair and brown eyes. My dad and I, however, both have blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes. But, unlike my parents, who are quite tall, I'm petite, just over five feet tall.

"Are you sure you want to volunteer today? You can still back down," dad tells me, a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm sure. It's what mom wants, and I'm not gonna be the one to disappoint her. She always gets what she wants," I say, trying to pull off being as confident as I can. Mom always wants me to be tough, and unbeatable with my multiple personalities. But really, I'm terrified. Not only of the games, but of myself. Ever since mom has been giving acting lessons, I've had so many fake personalities, I don't even know who I am. My whole life is just a made up lie, just to appear tough for the games.

" Alright, I guess we'll do a last bit of training," he sighs, defeated. In his hands, he holds out a handful of navy blue berries.

"Identify the plant and tell me of they are edible," he orders.

"Nightlock, poisonous. You'd be dead in a minute if you ate those," I recite. Easy, everyone knows not to eat those berries.

" Good, what about this?" he pulls out another plant, this one is tall and bushy with small clusters of flowers and purple-black berries.

"Pokeweed, the entire plant is poisonous, especially the roots," I recall from a botany book I read in my spare time. Since Dad is a science teacher, he always has access to plants and information that he is always brining home.

" Right again. Name three common berries that are safe to eat."

Easy. "Blueberries, raspberries, blackberries."

"That should be good for now. How about you go and get changed for the Reapings," my Dad tells me. I obey, running to my room and grabbing a pale blue dress. I have worn this dress for the past few years, but we can't afford to get a new one every year. But I don't care. This dress is my favorite color, blue. Actually, it was hard to find a good dress, which why we kept this one. At the time that I was shopping, pink was the trendiest color and all of the stores would only sell pink clothes for the longest time. Unfortunately for me, I hate pink.

Throwing on the dress, I leave the apartment with my parents and head to the Reapings.

**Kodi Ostowski's POV (D3M, 14)**

"Hurry up, mom! We're going to miss the drawing! I wonder who will get picked today!" I shout downstairs, smiling ear to ear. I'm super excited for the gameshow to start. I'm really jealous of the kids chosen, they get to be on TV. It's so cool! I mean, national TV. Maybe I'll get chosen, that would be cool.

Just in case I get drawn, I make sure to look nice. I comb back my curly blond hair and straighten my white tie and march downstairs to the drawing room. I love my house, we are the richest family in the District since my dad is the mayor.

"Are you guys ready? I want to see who is chosen!" I chirp. Maybe this year, mom and dad will let me watch the games. They haven't let me though, not ever. I don't see what the problem is, it's just a game show. There's nothing bad about it. I mean, nobody dies or anything. It's probably a reality show about food or something.

I rush out the door, my parents straggling behind me. I rush ahead, though. I need to get a good spot, just in case I get to be on TV. I get in line behind a bunch of depressed kids, waiting to get signed in. I don't see why everyone is so sad. I mean, there are Capitol crews and the chance to be on television. It's fun and a great opportunity for fame. All of the kids are acting like they are marching to their deaths. When I get to the front of the line, a peacekeeper pokes my finger with a needle and scans it. I have no clue why they do it, but it really hurts. When the peacekeeper is finished, a pull my finger back and hold it in pain. As I'm going over to the fourteen year old section, I notice my friend, Manny Stori. Manny is so nice, he's the only person in the district besides my parents who actually talks to me.

"Hey Manny! What's up?" I call to him. He quickly looks over his shoulder at me and turns around, walking away from me. Oh, he must have to be somewhere. However, I still go after him, catching up.

"Manny, guess what? I have another joke for you!" I grin.

"Oh, umm. Okay," he sighs.

"What is a pirate's favorite letter of the alphabet?" I ask.

"I don't know... what is it?" Manny asks, rolling his eyes. I can barely keep myself from laughing. It's so funny when people roll their eyes, it's so weird and funny looking.

"ARRGG! Get it?" I laugh out loud at the joke. I see Manny give a strained like smile. I guess he's not in a good mood.

" Umm, okay. I, uh, have to go," Manny says quickly before he turns and walks away.

Since Manny's gone, I find my spot in the throng of kids and prepare for the Reapings to start. All of the other kids are silent, I don't why the atmosphere is so somber. Finally, our escort, Statica Revolta, skips on stage, a cheery smile on her face. Finally, someone who is happy. She has always been my favorite escort, she is so cool looking, with her long blond hair crimped to look like bolts of lightning and shining gold eyes.

"Hellooooo, District Three!" she cries, smiling, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I cheer loudly and clap my hands for Statica. However, I am greeted by silence and a few awkward glares from everyone else. Well then. What did I do wrong?

"Okay then. This year, we are going to switch it up. Boys first!" she cries, while going over to the boy bowl and choosing a name.

"Kodi Ostowski!"

YES! I can't believe it! I'm going to be on TV! I beam wildly and wave at everyone while running up to the escort.

" Hello, everyone!" I yell into the microphone.

" That's enough, Kodi. Now for the girls," Statica snaps, suddenly angry.

**Norene Travere's POV (D3F, 15)**

What, is that the loser kid from last year who cheered when the tributes were called up? Wow, I can't believe he's going into the arena. He's clueless, I mean, why is he so happy? Our cheery escort seems to have had another mood swing, for she's now annoyed and somewhat angry. Apparently she does that, has sudden mood changes. Working with her is going to be a rollercoaster for sure.

As Statica goes over to the girl's bowl and draws a name. I need to make sure to be careful when I volunteer, I don't want to come off to strong.

"Laurel Spark!" Statica shouts. I look as a small girl with light brown pigtails comes out of the twelve year old section. Perfect, I'll look like I'm protecting her.

I put on a sad face and cue some tears.

"No! I'll volunteer!" I sob, pushing people aside as I run to the stage, crying.

The escort is shocked to see me run onto the stage, District Three hasn't had many volunteers.

" And what's your name?" she asks, sweet again.

"Norene Tra- Travere," I mange to say between fake sobs.

"And how do you know Laurel?" she asks.

"I- I don't. I just- I just don't like it when twelve year olds are in the games."

After Kodi and I shake hands, the two of us are escorted off the stage, to the justice building. I'm not in the building long before my parents come in. My mom is beaming proudly as she hugs me.

"That was perfect. It couldn't have worked out better," she grins.

"Good luck, Norene," Dad says. The look on his face is indifferent, as if he is trying to hide his sadness that I may not be coming home.

"Norene, I just want you to know that I am proud of you, no matter what happens in the arena," Dad says.

"I have something for you," Mom holds out her hands and gives me a necklace on a silver chain. Dangling off the sterling chain is a single pewter charm with the word 'remember' written in cursive.

"Remember what we taught you, and you will win," Mom whispers to me, smiling as she and Dad leave the room. I know who's coming next, my best friend, Zenobia Thayer, who I call Zen. She's the closest thing I have to friend, but she doesn't know anything about me. She merely thinks I am a shy bookworm who wouldn't survive a day in the arena. She's probably going to be bawling her eyes out when she comes in.

Sure enough, the doors burst open and Zen comes in, a complete wreck. Her grey eyes have tears pouring from them and her long black hair is messed up and her petite form is hunched over sobbing.

"Why did you do that!? You're going to get yourself killed!" Zen yells at me. I begin to fake sob, trying to convince her that I am still a weakling.

"Sorry, I can't know what I was thinking. I just didn't want to see that twelve year old in the arena. She wouldn't even have a shot," I whisper, tears pouring down my face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be mad at you. Good luck, you can win," Zen whimpers, drawing me into a hug, which lasts until the peacekeepers have to pull her off of me and drag her away, screaming.

**Kodi Ostowski's POV (D3M, 14)**

I'm so excited, I get to be on TV! The peacekeepers have escorted me to a strange room where I wait for my parents in silence. I am smiling broadly as the door bursts open and my parents walk in, with worried faces.

"Mom, Dad, I get to be on The Hunger Games!" I beam.

"Kodi, there is something that we need to tell you. We've been keeping you sheltered for way to long. It's time you knew what the Hunger Games really are," my mom tells me, a grave expression on her face.

"It's just a silly game show, right?" I say.

"No, son. In the Hunger Games, two kids from each district have to fight eachother to the death. It's a killing game. Twenty four go in, one comes out. You will have to kill people, Kodi," Dad say, his voice cracking.

"But I'll be okay, right?" I ask, worried.

"Just try your best, we love you," Mom gives me a hug and is escorted out.

They're just joking. The Capitol wouldn't make their citizens kill eachother, they're too nice. It's just a practical joke from my parents, I'll be okay.

**A/N**

**Just thought I'd turn on some Les Miserables and Starkid and write this chapter. What did you think of the tributes? Kodi's ignorance? Norene's acting skills? Who is your favorite? Thanks Taylor1103 for Kodi, DustyStroodle228 for Norene, and Marissa275 for Statica! Also, thanks for all of the reviews and characters, the SYOT is officially full! **

**Trivia: When is Mockingjay Part One coming out?**

**Forgot to do this earlier so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, sadly.**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	4. District Ten Reapings

**Jimmy Jackson's POV (D10M, 15)**

Five years ago today, I was at the Reapings for the 125th Hunger Games, expecting to see two random kids have to fight to the death. Little did I know that two of my closest friends and family would be going into the games. I was only ten at the time, so I was in the back, with my 'brother', Oliver, who was seven. Alex, who I call 'the idiot' and Natasha were both up in the fifteen year old section while Tash was with the twelve year olds. The five of us were part of a gang, we banded together to survive. We claimed an ally, called it our base and stole from the common folk, food, laundry off of clotheslines, anything you could imagine. Our lives were pretty good, Oliver, Tash and I were the speedy ones, Alex was the tough guy, and Natasha was the brains and the flirt. We never got caught by the authorities, we always outsmarted them. We had our whole stealing system going perfectly, that is until those fateful Reapings.

"The girl tribute is... Natasha Trent!" the escort calls out. I am not fazes at first, Natasha has what it takes to win. But suddenly, that air head, Tash, completely looses it. I just she thought that she was going into the arena. Well, she just bolts away and the next thing you hear is a gunshot. I hear Oliver scream as everyone knows what just happened. Tash is dead, and Natasha is going into the arena. I guess we have Alex, at least. Nope, I was wrong. For the boys, some sixteen year old kid is reaped. All seems to be normal, until I hear a shout from the fifteen year olds.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

No! Not Alex! He's the only one who could keep us alive! He must have wanted to protect Natasha. How will I manage to keep Oliver and myself alive?

As the games begin, Oliver watch in horror as Natasha is killed on the first night by this kid, Phan Reska from Seven. It was horrible to watch as she was poisoned in the most horrible way. For a while, I thought that at least Alex had a shot at victory, but sadly, no. The twelve year old from Eleven, Athena May, snapped his neck. Neither of them even made the top eight!

After the games were finished, Oliver and I struggled to survive. Stealing was more difficult, now that more than half of the team was gone. Eventually, the two of us became starved and dying. Three years after Alex and Natasha died, Oliver got the Winter Flu, and I watched him slowly become a sick little kid. He died that February, only ten years old, leaving me alone, starving, and helpless. I blamed The Idiot for it, completely. If he hadn't volunteered, we wouldn't be in this mess.

One day, I was scavenging for food in a rainstorm. I hadn't eaten in days, and was so exhausted, I could barely move. No one had bothered to help the poor thirteen year old as he continues to search for some sort of food. Suddenly, I begin to feel dizzy and lightheaded, I try to continue walking, but I didn't have the strength. The next thing I know, I am falling onto a random doorstep and the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness is footsteps coming my way.

I had no idea how long it was before I woke up, but for the first time in ages, I actually felt warm. I open my eyes and my vision is blurred at first, but I managed to make out the figures of two people, a man and a woman.

"Honey, I think he's awake," I hear a woman's voice. I looked up to the source to see a middle aged woman with long black hair tied in a pink hair bow.

" Has he said anything?" I hear the man. His voice is deep and intimidating, but at the same time, it has a hint of kindness.

"No, not yet," The woman responds, "I'm Meryline Jackson, this is my husband, Jimer. You passed out at our door, so we took you in."

"I'm Jimmy," I whisper weakly. As it turns out, the Jacksons are one of the wealthiest families in town. They own the main livestock company, and I think the Jimer's grandfather was a victor. As it turned out, they didn't have any kids, but wanted one badly, so they adopted me. For the past two years, I had lived with a loving family, who I loved dearly. I came to know Jimer and Meryline as my mom and dad, and they called me their son. After I was taken in by them, I was nursed back to health and was a normal boy who worked around the farm and loved sports, especially football. Life was good and happy. Well, until reaping day.

I wake up in my bedroom, hearing the mooing of the cows and the clucking of the hens. The atmosphere is just like every morning, except for the fact that two kids will be going for their certain death.

I roll out of bed and stare at the photos on the wall, one for each of my old friends from many years ago. Oliver's, Tash's, and Natasha's hang proudly, while Alex's has many holes from where I've thrown knives at it. Many time in the last few years, I've blamed Alex for the death of Natasha, and Oliver. Sometimes, I think that he got what he deserved for dying in the arena. But deep down inside, I love him with all of my heart as an older brother and role model.

Going to the mirror, I quickly try to fix my usually messed up light brown hair, but, as usual, it just sticks right back up again. No matter how hard mom tried, my hair would always be messy. After giving up, I throw on a dark blue shirt, leaving the top button casually undone and my tie loose. I rush downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cereal and rush out the door with my parents.

**Olivia "Liv" Scarlett's POV (D10F, 14)**

"Get your lazy butt out of bed, you no good brat!" I hear a call from downstairs. The typical morning greeting from my nasty step dad, Denis. I don't see why mom married such a cruel man. He has always hated me and my sisters, but pretends to love is in front of mom. I rush out of bed, not wanting to irritate Denis. I always call him Denis, though not to his face. I learned my lesson from that. Everyday, it pains me to call him Father. He is a sloppy replacement for the caring man who I loved dearly. I miss my old dad so much. He was absolutely perfect. We would always spend time together, and he would come up with the funniest jokes to tell and we would laugh together for hours. My life back then was amazing until the tragedy struck.

The day had felt like a normal day, I would go off to kindergarten and my mom would stay home to watch my little sister, Lilly. Sadie, being nine, would be at the grade school. However, when I got home, I found my mom in tears. While herding cattle, my dad was trampled to death by a stampede. I sobbed for days, along with Sadie. Lila was only three, but even then, she seemed to sense that something was wrong. My mom being too depressed to work, and me and my sisters being too young to get a good job, we soon lost our small cottage. For three years, we lived on the streets, begging for food like ruffians. Finally, when I was nine years old, Sadie and I happened to get a job with a kind baker. I would do simple tasks, like sweeping, while Sadie would help cook and do the dishes. When Sadie took the tesserae, we all managed to get enough money to move into a cabin on the outskirts of town. We lived a quaint life, mom finally got a job and Sadie and I continued working. But, when I was twelve, Mom met Denis. He seemed charming and kind at first, but after they married, he began to show such cruelty to me. When mom wasn't home, he would yell and punish me for the smallest things and my life became a prison.

I try to shake away the horrible thoughts as I throw on my reaping outfit, a tight black shirt and some matching running pants. I usually dress casually, not needing to look nice for hours of baking. I brush out my long light brown hair and style it in a French braid, going down to my lower back.

Lilly and Sadie are already downstairs with Denis, eating leftovers from last night's dinner. I notice that mom is gone, probably out to shop.

"What took you so long, girl?" Denis sneers. His eyes shine with hatred as he glares at me.

"Umm nothing, sir," I mumble back.

"Well you better get your sorry self moving or you'll be late for the Reapings. Or you could just get beaten to death, that would be fine with me," he growls.

Trying to ignore his harsh words, I eat a small piece of stale bread and a glass of water before mom comes in with a small bag of vegetables from our garden. She smiles cheerfully and swoops in to give Denis a kiss. Ugh, I can't believe she loves him. He's a horrible rat. But he makes her happy and I wouldn't want to take that away from her by telling her about how mean Denis is. Besides, of I told her, I'd be punished so hard, I wouldn't even want to think about it.

Putting on a faux smile, Denis, mom, my sisters and I head out to the Reapings. Sadie is seventeen, so she has one more year after this and Lilly is only eleven so this is her last safe year.

As we arrive at the town square, I line up for the finger prick and go over to the fourteen year olds, parting with Sadie and the others. Among the crowds, I manage to find my best friend, Lexi. We have been friends for years and she's the only one I've told about Denis. The two of us are too nervous to speak so we just stand in silence. After a few minutes of this, we hear commotion onstage and I look up.

I cringe as I realize that we have the same escort as we did for the past four years. Coralin Passion struts up to the mic, a smile painted on her light purple lips. As usual, her hair is a light blue with orange streaks going down it. Also, she is still wearing those hideous lacy dresses that look like old curtains.

"Welcome to the 130th Hunger Games, District Ten! As usual, ladies first!"

Coralin takes her ring covered hand and fishes around the girl's bowl until she pulls out a name.

"Lexi Louis!" she calls. I look over to my friend, who already has tears streaming down her face. I couldn't bear to see her like this so I do the only thing I can.

"I VOLUNTEER!" as soon as the words are out of my mouth, I immediately regret them. What did I just do? I just killed myself.

"NOO! Liv, why did you do that?" I hear Lexi cry as I walk up to the stage. As I catch a glimpse of my family, I notice that Denis is smiling his evil grin and Sadie is standing there, her mouth wide open in shock. Lilly, however, is bawling on the ground, soiling her pale pink dress.

"And what's your name?" the escort inquires.

"Olivia Scarlett," fear is coursing through my veins as I stare out at the district.

I watch helplessly as Coralin draws the boy's name.

**Jimmy Jackson's POV (D10M, 15)**

I can't tell whether or not to feel sorry for Olivia. She will have to fight to the death, but it was her choice. Now for the guys. I brace myself, hoping that it's not me, I didn't take any tesserae, after all.

" Jimmy Jackson!" she calls out. I'm shocked, my name is barely in there! However, I know that I have to hide my fright. Therefore, I go for a completely different reaction. I cheer as loud as I can as I sprint through the isle, giving high fives to everyone I can. I get a few odd looks, bit the Capitol will love it. Just these high fives would probably guarantee sponsors in the arena.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Our District Ten Tributes!" Coralin declares as Olivia and I shake hands, I notice that small tears are forming in her eyes.

Olivia and I are separated as we part in the Justice Building. I wait in silence for my family to come in.

Mom and Dad burst through the door, with worried looks in their eyes. Mom is sobbing uncontrollably and Dad has his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. As she looks up at me, I notice that her black mascara is running and her orange hair bow has all but fallen out. In the years that I've spent with this family, I've never seen mom without some kind of bow in her black hair. My guess is that she tries to look young by wearing those frilly dresses and neon bows.

" You can do this, Jimmy," Dad whispers to me in his relaxing voice, "You don't have to follow in Alex and Natasha's footsteps, you can win."

I manage to keep a brave face on as I smile up to him. "You've been a great dad. And you've been an amazing mom. I will try to win for you."

Before I can say anything else, Mom wraps me in a huge bear hug and holds me tight. Soon, Dad joins too and we all end up as a bundle of people. We stay this way for the rest of the visitation until they are both escorted out and my best friend, Jake Jimmers comes running in. I've been friends with Jake for two years now, and we did everything together from playing football to casually training with knives, not like any of us would volunteer, though.

" Hey you got this, Jimmy," he beams at me, "remember the training that we did and you'll be fine."

"We've only just done a little bit of target practice with army knives, do you think it would be enough to take on the careers?" I worry.

"You can do it, the careers are idiots, you could easily outsmart them," he encourages me, "Go get 'em."

I jokingly smile as I sing some silly song lyrics in my horrible singing voice. We always like to laugh by imitating those weird opera musicals from hundreds of years ago. I belt out a few lines from some obscure French play Les Miser-something.

"Red the blood of angry men. Black, the dark of ages past..." I say in a silly baritone, making fun of the long notes. Knowing the song as well, Jake continues.

"Red, a world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at laaaaaaassssttttt!" we draw out the long note, completely slaughtering it. We both burst out in laughter at our horrible Opera voices.

But our fun could only last so long. Right after our finale, a peacekeeper drags him out. Probably couldn't stand the laughing.

**Liv Scarlett's POV (D10F, 14)**

I sit alone in the dark room, waiting to say goodbye to my family. I was shocked at Jimmy's excitement at being reaped. I'm not sure if he is just some lunatic career or if was all an act. Either way, he's either bloodthirsty or manipulative, so I'm not sure if I would ally with him.

As I continue analyzing whether or not to ally with Jimmy, the doors burst open and my family comes rushing in.

The first person to reach me is little Lilly, who is still crying and her pretty pink dress is dirty and torn and her dark brown hair is matted. She is a complete wreck.

" Please don't go, stay with us. Come back home, please," she sobs into my shoulder. I feel horrible for my little sister that she has to watch me go into the arena and probably die. Soon, Sadie joins her, hugging me.

"That should have been me on that stage. Just live it out and come back home, Liv," Sadie whispers. Mom is standing in the back, not knowing what to do. She has already lost one family member, and she might lose me too. Goodbyes are painful for Mom.

"You guys go, I need to talk to Olivia for a second," Denis tells them. Oh no, not him. I don't want to be left alone with this horrible rat, but I have no choice.

" Now listen here. You better die out there, or else. If you win, I will personally kill you myself. Do you understand?" he growls at me. I hate him so much. I can't believe he wishes me dead. So many times I've wanted to slap him, so I guess now will be a good time, since I'm dead already.

A new feeling rushes over me, rage. I pull back my hand and slap him hard across the face. He stumbles back, shocked and ready to attack. But before he can lay a finger on me, the time is up and peacekeepers drag him away. I'm slightly satisfied to see that an angry red welt has formed where I struck him. I never was a violent person, but it serves him right for acting the way he did.

Lastly, Lexi comes rushing in, an angry glare on her normally serene face. She gives me a piece of her mind for volunteering, but soon, all is forgiven and we just cry together until we are both taken out of the room. Her back to the square, me to the train.

**A/N**

**Wow that was a long chapter. Gotta love the Les Miserables. So what did you think about Jimmy's past? His reaction to being reaped? What about Olivia volunteering? Did you like how she stood up to Denis? Lastly, who was your favorite?**

** Thanks Tasherekalb for Jimmy, Hungergamesareamazing5516 for Coralin, and TheHungerGamesMockingJay for Olivia!**

** Trivia: Team Peeta or Team Gale?**

** Thanks and please review!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	5. District One Reapings

**Max Midnight's POV (D1M, 17)**

Instinct. Instinct and killing, that is all that is going on in my head as a rapidly swing at Tony Handy with my sword. This isn't just any fight. This is the fight that declares who will volunteer for the Hunger Games. It was down to just me and Tony, for I had beaten everyone else already, including my friend Harry Roberson. I attack and parry with my silver sword as a crowd begins to gather around the fight. The guys are dying me jealously, angry for being beaten at the volunteer fight. Unlike the guys though, instead of jealousy, the ladies are looking at me with dreamy eyes. It makes since though, I'm the most popular guy in the District. I've lost track of how many girlfriends I've had. Every girl in the District has a crush on me. Well, almost every one. In the back of the training center stands a girl, about my age. She's the only one who hasn't gathered around to watch the fight. Instead of watching me and Tony, she is doing her own thing, swinging her sword in a duel with her trainer. Her long curly blonde hair swishes in the air as she hacks away. Her name is Seanna Vipond, the hardest girl to impress and one of the volunteers this year. Maybe if I win this fight with Tony, she will actually notice me. I don't have true love feelings for her, I just want to be the first guy to win her heart. She is one of the prettier girls, but she sometimes has a temper and holds grudges. However, some of her traits appeal to me. For example, she's head strong and independent along with her high level of self confidence. My head is stuck up in the clouds as I continue to fight. This is taking long enough, time to shine, Max. With a surge of strength, I push forward with my sword, knocking Tony to the ground. I point my weapon at his throat as my trainer, Saber, blows a whistle, ending the fight.

"Congratulations to this years male volunteer, Max Midnight!" he cries out as I wave to everyone. All of the girls are clapping and cheering wildly while the guys glare daggers. I look over to where Seanna was training, only to find that she is gone.

As Tony walls over to me, I give him a slap on the back, "Good fight."

"Thanks, maybe I could win next year," he says. I can hear the disappointment in his voice, bit it is well masked. I'm used to victory, for I have only lost once, and that was on my first day of training when I was only seven years old.

I had just arrived at the academy and was introduced to Saber, who immediately paired me up with an eleven year old boy to see what skills I had. I barely even had time to make the first swing when the boy took his weapon and sliced my right forearm. The bleeding stopped soon after, but I had to get stitches, leaving a hideous jagged scar down my arm. For months, it was wrapped in a bandage so tight, I could barely move it. So, I adapted, becoming left handed as well as right. This proved to be an advantage when I was fighting with others. I would often catch them off guard by switching hands in the middle of a duel, surprising them in the act and winning.

Deciding to wrap up training for the day, I put the sword away and leave with my two friends.

"Good luck in the games!" Harry says as he heads off towards his house while Tony goes to his. Meanwhile, I'm making my way to the Victor's Village. I come from a family of Victors, for both my dad and older sister, Casey, have won. I intend to follow in their footsteps.

As I walk in, I am greeted by Casey, who's long copper hair has been done up in an intricate braided bun.

" How did it go? Did you win?" she bombards me.

"Yep, beat Tony. I'm gonna win this!" I proudly declare.

"I don't doubt it. The Capitol loves us already," she states. It is true, since there are already two Victors from the Midnight family. I smile at her as I run upstairs and change out of my dirty training clothes. I go through my closest and pulls out my nicest black suit and white tie. If I'm going to be on TV, I need to look my nicest. Can't go making a fool out of myself.

My parents and sister join me as I make my way towards the center.

**Seanna Vipond's POV (D1F, 17)**

I saw that Max Midnight glancing at me during training today. The fool thinks he has a chance at dating me. I don't have time for love, my whole life has been revolved around train for the Games. I sleep for only six hour a day, waking up at four every morning for weapon training until eleven. Then, I break for a protein shake for lunch and then survival training until five. Then, at Seven, I do strategy until eleven, and the to sleep. Then everything starts all over gain. My dad is my tutor in everything and pushes me to the limit. He has trained my to have no emotion, for he believes that 'emotion is the base of human weakness'.

My dad and I are the only members of the family who actually care about the games. Well, they do care, but only for the outfits. My mom is always at the center of the latest Capitol trends and is always wearing the strangest flashy clothes and accessories. My two older sisters, Jewell and Alannis are also 'Capitol Trendy'. Jewell only wears sparkles and I can hardly keep track of her hair colors. In fact, it's been dyed so many times, I don't even know what color she was born with. Alannis is no better, always in her foot high stilettos. At least Leon, my sixteen year old brother is somewhat normal. He doesn't care about fashion, only his books. He has also been trained to volunteer, but I can tell that he's not all that into it.

As I arrive back home, I go to my room and throw on a dress for Reapings. I select a long silver dress that is gleaming with sparkles. I really don't like the girly sparkles and the tight form, but my mom insisted on it. But the dress isn't the worst part, she also made me wear a corset. Those things are torture devices, I don't know how people can stand these.

"Seannaaaaa! Hurry up!" Jewell screeches in a voice so high pitched it hurts my ears.

"I'm coming! How do you live in these corsets?" I call back down. But she just laughs, ignoring me. I don't have anything in common with this family. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out I was adopted.

I rush out the door to the Reapings, followed by my family, when we arrive at the town square, we all go to our respective places. Mom, Dad, and Jewell go to the family section, Leon by the sixteen year olds, Alannis to the eighteen section and me by the seventeen year olds.

I wait in silence, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, my friend, Mirabelle Flemings comes bounding over. Her uneven black hair is covered in hot pink streaks today, and she is wearing a tight fitting t shirt and torn jeans. She is what many people would call 'rebellious' but she's just really cool. We've been friends for years and have grown really close.

" Hey so you're volunteering, right?" she chirps.

" Yeah, me and that Max Midnight," I respond.

"Max? He totally has a crush on you," Mirabelle giggles.

"Ew, no. He's not my type. And you know I don't have time for a relationship," I snap.

"Suit yourself."

We are Interrupted from our talk as our escort, Nolan Warnest, comes onstage and gives the usual Hunger Games speech. I like this escort better than the ones we've had in the past. He has lightly tanned skin and copper colored hair, which complements his Emerald green eyes.

"Happy 130th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! As usual, we will be choosing the female tribute first," he shouts, the microphone cracking. He quickly goes over to the girl's bowl and chooses a name. However, he doesn't even have time to read the name when I scream as loud as I can,

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Not wasting any time, I run up to the stage and Nolan asks me the usual volunteer questions.

"And what's your name?"

"Seanna Vipond!" I declare, smiling.

"Nice name, were you chosen by the academy?" he asks.

"Yes, I am the top of my class!" I state, still grinning at the audience.

"Well, on to the boys now!" he declares, going to choose the guy name, which really doesn't even matter, since Max will volunteer anyways.

**Max Midnight's POV (D1M, 17)**

Everything is going normally, Seanna volunteered and no one would dare try to take my place on that podium. I watch as Nolan draws a name from the bowl.

"Zach Danny!"

I watch as a twelve year old boy comes out in the crowd, sobbing his eyes out after realizing that no one has volunteered. I will volunteer, I just want to watch Zach suffer first. He is trembling as he shuffles down the isle. After he is almost there, I decide that enough is enough.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say calmly, taking my time as I smile at everyone in the audience.

"Another volunteer!" Nolan says, faking shock. There are always volunteers in One. The last time a girl was reaped in our district, she died on the first day. Aurora Hitchens never was the sort to kill.

"What's your name?"

"I am Max Midnight and I will be your next victor!" I scream confidently.

After we shake hands and the district applauds us, we both go to the Justice building for goodbyes.

I'm not alone long before my family comes in, smiling proudly.

"You got this, son. Do what I did and form the career pack. Then, betray them all," my dad tells.

"Our family will have three Victors, now! Take this token, your father and sister both used it, one it's your turn,'' Mom hands me our family heirloom, a bronze watch with our family portrait on the back.

" Thanks. I'll win, just you guys," I state, confidently.

"Don't disappoint us, Max," Casey says. That is her way of showing her pride, threats.

After they leave, I am visited by Saber and my friends, who all tell me to win and how proud they are. Finally, I am left alone and taken to the train.

**Seanna Vipond's POV (D1F, 17)**

I haven't even met any of the other tributes and I am sure that I will win. The only possible competition would be district two, but I could easily take them on with or without Max.

The mahogany doors burst open and my family comes rushing in, all congratulating me.

" I am so jealous! You get to wear all of those sparkly Capitol clothes!" Alannis gushes.

"We're so proud of you, you'll bring honor to our family," Mom smiles. Jewell gives me a hug, but Leon just stays still in the back, silently.

"Remember the training, Seanna. You will win," dad assures me. I stay silent and keep my face void of emotion, for if Dad saw even the flicker of a smile, I would pay.

"We have a token for you," Mom says as she holds out a gold chain bracelet with the initials of my family members on it.

"Thanks."

After they leave, I am escorted to the train for the journey to the Capitol.

**A/N**

**Thanks DustyStroodle228 for Seanna, TheHungerGamesMockingJay for Max and Mintiecool1 for Nolan! I would have had this up last night but the site wasn't working. I've been snowed in for today and yesterday, so no school for me. Therefore, today, you will see at least one more chapter probably. I've been so bored, all I've done today is watch Pretty Little Liars and write. Who's watching the new episode tonight?**

**Also, check out these open SYOTs!**

** The 80th Hunger Games SYOT open by TheHungerGamesMockingJay! SPOTS STILL OPEN**

**Come out Alive: The 174th Hunger Games by DustyStroodle228! MOST SPOTS STILL OPEN**

**Trivia- What hour was the wave in the Catching Fire arena!**

** Thanks!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	6. District Four Reapings

**Covite de Halloran's POV (D4M, 15)**

_"Get out of my room!" I scream at the top of my lungs._

_"No! I want you to play with me! I'm bored!" my sister shouts back. I swear, I hate her so much._

_"This is your last chance to get out!" I have had enough of her. My head is throbbing in rage as she just stands there, wailing. I pull my Tomahawk from under my bed and wave it in the air._

_"You want to play a game? How about I give you a sneak peak of the Hunger Games!" With all of my strength, I throw the weapon and she doubles over, her hand grasping her stomach and her eyes welling with even more tears._

_"And... boom," I sneer as her eyes go blank and she falls over, limply. Her curly brown hair is sprawled out and her light blue eyes are cold and lifeless. Serves her right. I kick her aside and take my weapon back, cleaning it off with a rag._

_Ever since that incident, I had earned fame at the academy for becoming a murderer when I was only fourteen years old. However, in the year to follow, I became guilty for my actions. Through my bloodlust, I had earned the nickname 'Brutal Covite', an eternal reminder for killing my sister. But an upside was that no one would dare try to fight me for the volunteer spot. So I will be able to volunteer when I'm fifteen, one of the youngest volunteers._

A year has passed and I have pretty much come to terms with killing her. When people first found out, they were surprised since I am generally not a killer. But in the midst of battle and rage, I often go nit animal mode and become a whole new person. My multiple personalities help me in battle, since I can come off as charming and flirty, but also have the strength to kill a hundred tributes.

My parents didn't even care about my sister. Dad thought it was a huge step towards winning the Hunger Games and my Mom is just cold and angry anyways so it really doesn't make a difference.

Now, this year I will be able to be one of the youngest District Four volunteers. I will already have experience with killing, so I've got an advantage over most of the other tributes, most of which probably haven't even picked up a sword in their lives.

I don't bother with training today, I already have everything I need to know implanted in my head. Now, I just have to focus on the Reapings, or as we at the academy call it, 'The Volunteerings'. We have had volunteers for past few years now, after that humiliating loss in the last Quarter Quell.

I go through my many nice clothes, finally deciding on the best ones to get the capitol's attention, navy blue shorts and no shirt. The best way to get the Capitol's attention is being hot and flirty. The lack of shirt should take care of that for me.

After my parents are done getting ready, we all leave and go to the Reapings.

**Tena Cooper's POV (D4F, 18)**

"You call that a headlock? Sorry excuse," my dad snaps at me. I'm used to it. Ever since I was three, my games obsessed dad has hardcore trained me to the point that I am a killing machine. However, no matter how deadly I am, he always finds something wrong and I am punished severely. I have always hated his training methods for me, almost as much as I hate the Games and don't really want to kill. But I know that if I speak my mind, I could never see the light of day again.

My mom has always been against Dad's ways of training me, but she has always been to scared of the past victor of the games. She tried to protect me for as long as she could, but after three years, my dad had begun his ruthless training. His ways were cruel and unusual for a little kid. When I was merely seven years old, he took me out in the dark and tied me up in the middle of the woods with nothing but the clothes on my back and the bindings. After hours of struggling and finding a sharp rock, I managed to sever the rope and get free. But finding my way home in the dark was another issue. I had been in the woods for a day, with no food or water. I had finally made my way to my house in the Victor's Village, only to be scolded for my delay.

Now that I am eighteen, I will be forced to volunteer, to follow in my father's footsteps and win the games. I will have to become a killer for the entertainment of the Capitol. The Hunger Games are sick and I am ashamed to be a part if them.

I correct my headlock so it satisfies Dad to the point where he releases me to get changed for the Reapings. I rush upstairs, glad to be finished with training.

I throw on a casual outfit, not bothering to look nice for the Capitol. I stay simple with some skinny jeans and a bulky hoodie. Brushing out my glossy red hair and lulling it into a pony tail going all the way down to my hips, I rush out to the Reapings with my family.

As I arrive, I go to the usual finger prick line. I don't even wince as my blood is drawn, I'm used to much more pain. I stand in the very front with the eighteen year olds but I don't have to wait long before our escort, Herendia Paradise skips onstage, a huge smile painted on her visibly plastic face. Typical, plastic surgery obsessed Capitolites. She has her bright yellow, not blonde, hair done in a high up do and of course, she is wearing her beloved hoop earrings.

"Welcome to the District Four Reapings for the 130th Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first!"

Herendia is always overly excited for the games, not caring about the terrified emotions going through some of the kids. As she struts over to the girl's bowl and draws a name, I prepare to volunteer.

"Lisa-" she begins until she is cut off.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream as I run up to the stage.

"What a surprise! A volunteer!" Herendia fakes shock, "What's your name?"

"Tena Cooper," I say, not too loudly. I am not a huge fan of speaking in public.

"Woooonderful! Now for the boys!"

**Covite de Halloran (D4M, 15)**

I'm not surprised that Tena volunteered, her dad was a victor and this is her last year in the Reapings. I'm actually shocked she hasn't volunteered earlier. It's always difficult when your up against a family member of a victor. As our peppy escort chooses the guy name, she doesn't even have time to read it before I shout.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

I run out to the isle and smile and wave at every one, especially the girls. The shirtless thing I can tell is charming everyone, including Herendia. However, Tena remains unfazed.

Before the escort can bombard me with questions, I shout,

"My name is Covite de Halloran and I will be your victor!"

The crowd goes wild as I blow a few kisses and winks at the camera. The Capitol loves me already.

Tena and I shake hands as I don't break eye contact with the cameras.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your district Four tributes, Tena Cooper and Covite de Halloran!"

**A/N**

**So I decided not to do goodbyes for these tributes since they were both volunteers and they were getting repetitive. I will write some of the more emotional goodbyes of the reaped tributes or a quick POV of another tribute watching the Reapings at the end. Thanks Tasherekalb for Tena, LokiThisIsMadness for** **Covite and hungergamesareamazing5516 for Herendia! **

**Trivia: Which tribute sacrificed themselves to the monkeys in Catching Fire? **

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	7. District Six Reapings

**Axel Green (D6M, 17)**

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen of District Six! Wonders and astonishments for your entertainment! Come and see the magician, Axel Green, the great and powerful!" I shout at the passerbys. Today is just like any day for the past ten years, where I would set up on a street corner with a deck of cards and other various props and perform. I was one of the few street performers in the District, but many people say I'm the best. I refuse to boast though, even though I may seem cocky and arrogant, I honestly despise big headedness.

Since not many people were out today because of the Reapings, I only gather a small crowd, about seven people. But it will have to do for today. I gaze at the audience, which consists of three little boys and two girls, along with a couple of parents.

"Step right up and feast your eyes on magical phenomenon that simply is impossible to explain! I need a volunteer for this act. Anyone?" I say with power and mystery. Four of the kids have raised their hands and I point at a young boy, who looked about to be eight or nine years old. He has pale skin and sandy hair. His greenish blue eyes gleam with excitement to be involved in a magic show.

I continue in with the trick, earning an applause that makes my ears ring. I take a bow and wrap up for the morning. I put my tattered black cape, and my worn deck of cards into a knapsack, slinging it over my back. I give one last wave at the thinning crowd and head to my home to get ready for the Reapings.

As I speedily make my way to the outskirts of town, I flinch at the sounds of gunshots. Most are in the distance, but every now and then, a closer one makes me jump in surprise. Gunshots aren't unusual in Six, the crime levels are high and the peacekeepers are ruthless. They always feel the need to instill cruel and strange punishments for even the most petty crimes. A brother shoves his sister, whipping post for him. Stealing a loaf of bread, twenty years in prison. No wonder there have been talks of rebellion. Of course, whenever someone merely mutters 'rebellion', the peacekeepers make sure they're dead by morning.

Continuing my route home, I take notice of the numerous families camping in boxes with dirty faced children. My family isn't much different. My parents and three brothers are fortunate enough to own a small shack, but it's not too nice. It only has one room and we all sleep on beds made from scraps of wool, grass, and whatever we can find. My mom, dad, and older brother, Mickey, all work in the car factories, doing hard labor. Even though I'm old enough to work, I choose not to. They lowered the pay to two Siler per day, getting us only thirty silver per week, which isn't even enough to cover food for a family of five. However, in the street business, I can get up to five silver per day, if I'm lucky, also trinkets from those who can't afford a tip. I've acquired many odds and ends, some of which are useful, others, not. I've gotten buttons, marbles, cloth scraps, small bits of food and a few random items.

As I arrive back home, my young brother, Marvin, who is only seven, rushes towards me and gives me a huge hug. He is the into carefree person in the district, he always has a smile and his bright green eyes twinkle with joy, no matter how dire a problem is. I ruffle is messy black hair and put my meager earnings into a bowl on the table. I inspect my outfit, a hand me down black shirt and a cool red bowtie, both from my dad. Good enough. I know that mom, dad, and Mickey will meet us at the town square, so I grab Marvin's hand and we head down.

**Lorelei 'Lorry' Avery (D6F, 14)**

"Do you dare me?''

" Double dog dare," my friend, Spain sneers. Well, I can't resist a dare, can I? Standing on the rooftop of the District Six High School, I prepare to jump. If I time my launch perfectly, I will land safe and sound on top of the Head Peacekeeper's house. If not, well I prefer not to think about that. The adrenaline pumps through me as I lean forward and sprint. My feet leave the safe threshold of the school and I fly, free as a bird. I stretch out my legs and land perfectly, light on my feet.

"Whooooo! Told ya so! I'd like to see you try to do it better, Camber!" I challenge my older brother. We've always had a 'minor' sibling rivalry, but sometimes it can't turn into a full out war. I smirk at him and the guys from across the trench. I'm the only girl in the gang, but I'm fine with it. All of the others girls are boy crazy, makeup loving drama queens. The guys are so more relaxed. Of course my brother, being the attention hog he is, didn't want me to join, but it was just the matter of convincing the leader, Spain, to let me join.

Camber flies across the space, much like I did, soon followed by the others. Roof jumping is always our favorite activity, and we never seem to get caught. My dad always worries for our safety, but really, no one in the gang has gotten really hurt. The worst we had was last year when one of the younger guys missed and broke his legs. He's alright now, but he doesn't really hang out with us anymore. We do have to be careful of the rotten old buildings though, since they tend to crumble when we land on them.

"Lorry! We better head back and get ready for Reapings!" my brother shouts to me. I'm not really sure what I think about the games. I guess they're somewhat entertaining, but I would never say it out loud.

"Fine then. See ya later!" I call to Spain and the others.

Camber and I scale down the mayor's office, where my mom works as a secretary. It doesn't pay much, but it's one of the best jobs in the district. We have three somewhat full meals per day, but I do have to take a little bit of tesserae.

When I get to my house in the suburbs, I throw on a plain white shirt and some jeans. I am not a girly girl, no matter what the occasion is, I will never wear a dress. I pull my dark shoulder length hair into a small ponytail and slip on a thin headband to keep the hair out of my eyes.

I hear the door downstairs open and shut, and my dad calling,

"Lorelei, come downstairs, we're going to be late."

Leave it to my dad to be the worrying one. He works fourteen hours a day in the car factory and can't stop worrying about me. I guess he feels bad that we are having trouble paying for the house and food and stuff like that.

Camber and I rush downstairs, his dark hair greased back. Mom joins us in her smart business suit and the four of leave the house.

**Camber Avery (Lorry's older brother, 15)**

Everyday when I walk down the street, I am reminded how lucky I am. There are soiled ruffians poking their heads from behind corners and thieves scouting for their next targets. Even though my family is struggling with money, we are at least fortunate enough to have a roof over our heads.

However, everyone is equal in the Hunger Games. The poor and the rich fight to the death, leaving only one victor. I could have a shot at winning, I guess, but probably not. I look over my shoulder to see Lorry arrogantly strutting down the street, not looking twice at the poor. She is the most daring person I know, but she can be strong-willed and arrogant sometimes. Deep down, I have a feeling that she actually enjoys watching the games.

When we arrive at the Center, I get my finger poked and I go the fifteen year old section. I manage to find Lorry in the crowd and wave to her. She smiles back and waves, too.

Our escort struts onto the stage, microphone in hand. Analise Peakock is our new escort for this year, and I can already tell that she is going to be interesting. Her hair is normal, blonde, and worn in a pixie cut. However, that is where the normal stops. Her eyes are a vibrant neon purple and she is wearing a skin tight leopard print dress. Draped across her shoulders is a fake snake, with bright green scales. I gasp though, as the stuffed snake moves. It's not stuffed, it's real!

"Shhh, Harrie," Analise coos. Harrie?

"Happy Hunger Games and- ah! Stop moving Harrie! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Her voice is monotonic and empty when she says the Hunger Games speech. No doubt she's had to rehearse it a thousand times.

"And now for the girl tribute," she sighs, almost sadly.

"Lorelei Avery."

What? No, not Lorry! My jaw practically drops to the moldy cobblestone floor. I look to her and she is equally as surprised. After the shock wears off, she slowly inches towards the stage, until the peacekeepers have to give her a push. As she stares out at everyone, her eyes are wide open with the surprise. I barely notice that Analise gives her a sympathetic look. I'd never thought that an escort would be anti games!

"And our male tribute will be... Axel Green."

In that moment, I thought of something that I never would have normally thought of. I could protect Lorry by volunteering! But should I do it? I can't let mom and dad lose both of their kids to the Hunger Games. I am just about to shout that fateful sentence when Lorry looks me in the eye and shakes her head. She doesn't want me to volunteer, it's as if she is reading my mind. I nod my head and stay silent. If she doesn't want me to volunteer, I won't. Axel has his head down as he shuffles onto the stage. I don't listen as Analise gives her last few parts of the speech and Axel and Lorry shake hands.

My only sister would be going into the arena, and she might never come out.

**A/N**

**I am soooo sorry about the late update. I was busy on Thursday and I was camping in the cold woods the entire weekend. Thanks jaffacakesyumm for Axel, Skyebird128 for Lorry, and hungergamesareamazing5516 for Analise!**

**So what did you think about Axel's magic show?**

**The violence in Six?**

**Lorry's roof jumping and sibling rivalry?**

**Doing a different POV for the Reapings?**

**Trivia: name the members of the 'all star' team in Mockingjay.**

**(Trivia is 5pts, others questions are 1.)**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	8. District Twelve Reapings

**Levi Swan (D12M, 18)**

I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate mining. I mean, it's dark, damp and cold and I hate it with everything. A guy like me shouldn't be doing the lowly chores of a miner. I deserve to be out in the sun partying with one of my many girlfriends. Of course, each of them believes that they are one of a kind and meaningful to me. But they're wrong. Every last one of them. I've dated half of district Twelve's girls, five of them being current girlfriends. However, none of them truly appeal to me. I'm still waiting for the day when I will meet the right girl. I don't care if she is smart or nice, I just want a pretty girl with lots of money. I would have dated the mayor's daughter, but she is toad like ugly. I don't know, maybe I'll find a less freakish escort or Capitol heiress to date.

"Alright, shift's over! Report to the town square and be back in four hours!" the supervising peacekeeper barks. Finally! I slam down my sledgehammer and pick and sprint to the surface to get changed out of my torn denim mining clothes. I smile as the bright rays of mid afternoon sunlight shine upon my flawless face. But I don't have much time of peace before one of my girlfriends, Leila, comes skipping over to me.

"Hey, sweetie!" she coos, "Are you ready for Reapings? It's our last year!"

"Yeah, then we'll be free together," I smile at her. I'm not really a flirt, I just sort of attract girls like a magnet. However, I'm always the one to break their hearts. I've never been dumped on my life, I do that job instead. I've never had my heart shattered, but I've done the same to many girls. But it doesn't daze me. It's what I do, it's my style. If a girl isn't to my liking, I just push her aside and let another take her place. That's how I roll.

"Hey, Leila, I have to go get ready. But I'll see you later."

"Okay, Levi! Love ya!"

She skips away into the dust filled streets as I sigh in relief. Sure, she's pretty with her long golden hair and porcelain skin, but her chipper and upbeat attitude can be a little too annoying sometimes. I make a mental to let her go after the Reapings.

I notice the many girls staring at me as I continue my way to my small cabin in the outskirts of the seam. Despite my popularity, my family is one of the poorest in the district. My dad and my two brothers work in the mines, along with me. It's hard to live up to my oldest brother, Damon, for he is the 'perfect child'. Being two years older than me, he feels the responsibility to be my second dad, which is pretty annoying. Mom and dad love him though, even though he's not as good looking as me. Of course, I easily rise above my bookworm twin, Anthony. Unlike me, none of the girls are interested in him, probably because of his ugly round rim glasses that take up half of his face. Thank goodness we're not identical.

As I strut through the door, I hang up my helmet and go to my corner of the house to get ready. Since my family is so poor, our house is just a one room shack, decided by ratty curtains and walls of damp cardboard patch up with scraps of rags. I pull shut my curtain and take out the one nice outfit I have, a navy blue hand me down suit from my dad. The collar is slightly frayed and there are a few dirt spots on the sleeves, but it works. I'll still look attractive in it.

I inspect my flawless complexion in a grimy mirror and smile at my amazingness. My wavy black hair is combed slightly off to the side and my grey eyes have a twinkling glow that my many girlfriends have called dreamy. I'm a typical seam look, but a hundred times better. My only imperfection is a scar on my back from a mining accident a few months ago. I'll never forgive the idiot who decided it would be fun to drop his pick axe from one of the higher levels. I guess I'm lucky to still be alive.

After being satisfied with my looks, as usual, I make my way to the town square, meeting up with Leila and my other girlfriends, Daisy, Nathalie, Riley, and Ava. They're so naïve sometimes, they can all be with me at once and not notice that I'm cheating on them. Sucks for them.

**Beyon Helbig (D12F, 15)**

I'm sprinting as fast as I can through the streets of District Twelve, knapsack in hand and three peacekeepers on my tail. Dumb idea to steal from the market place on reaping day. All it I stole was a few apples, couldn't they lay off? As I continue running, people scramble to get out of my way, knocking over carts and spilling goods. But the peacekeepers are getting closer each second. As I round a corner, I am shocked to be greeted with a brick wall.

"Crap," I whisper under my breath. Quickly, I scan for a way out. There! In the corner of my eye, I spot a clothesline, leading to a window, where I can climb through. With fierce agility, I launch and grasp the line with one hand, the other holding the bag. I pull my self up and perch on the ledge, watching as the peacekeepers look around, dazed and confused. They're not the smartest soldiers I've ever seen. Quickly, I pull myself through the window, where, lucky for me, no one was home. I rush down a fight of stairs only to come face to face with _her._

Juni Rivers, the girl who has hated me for years now. She thinks she's top of the class and I'm the dirty scum from the streets.

"Where so you think your going, street rat?" she sneers, her navy blue eyes shining with hatred. She yanks the bag out of my hand, pulling a ripe red apple from it, "You stole this, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" I shoot back in a not so tough way. I'm too nice to sink to Juni's low level of bullying.

"I ought to send for peacekeepers right now and tell them that I caught their notorious thief. Or... you could just give me the apples and it'll be like nothing happened. Deal, scum?" she smirks. I have no choice but to accept. My family needs me, I can't go to prison or die. They'd starve!

"Fine," I say sadly, defeated. This will be the last time I let Juni get in my way, though. I'll rise above.

Now empty handed, I make my way back to the ally where I live. As I walk through the streets, a memory stirs.

_"Now Beyon, I want you to remember this. No matter what happens with our family, whether we are rich or poor, music will always be your friend. If you are happy, sing. If you are sad, sing. No matter what, song will listen and will cure you of your troubles."_

_I was used to such wise words from my father, who always had an inner philosopher. I was only seven at the time, but I completely understood the meaning of his words. _

_"But what about the games? Will music make them go away?" I questioned childishly. For I had only just learned what the games truly were and I was terrified of them._

_" You see those stars, Beyon? Each star is a face. A radiant face of each of the fallen tributes. When they die in the games, they go up there, to live in harmony, giving light in the darkest of nights."_

_" Are they happy, daddy?" I ask._

_" Yes, they are in a better place," he smiles at me._

_" I know what would make them happier, daddy!" I exclaim hopefully._

_" And what is that?" _

_"If I sing them a song!" I beamed. For ever since I could talk, singing had been my pure joy, even at such a young age._

_"I think that's a great idea," he says to me, "you should do it."_

_" I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving..."_

_ As I continue on with the verses, Dad's blue eyes began to water with tears of joy at the sound of my voice. When I came to an end, he embraced me._

_" You have a talent, Beyon. You sing like an angel, don't forget it."_

I remember that night as if were just the other day. Dad was about to lose his job and out house. Only a mere week after that, my family was cast out into the streets with nothing. I turned to stealing to keep my family alive and so far, it's worked pretty well. I remember those words from Dad on that soulless starry night and turned to music whenever I was down. Eventually, I wrote my own song, inspired by me acts of stealing.

_Want food, but got no money?_

_I'm screwed, or so it would seem._

_That's why I come up with the brilliant scheme,_

_Just steal everything!_

It's alright for a start, but I hope to eventually write grand arias for operas!

I don't bother going back to my ally way where I live before the Reapings. It's not like I have anything nice to change into. The outfit I'm wearing eight now is as nice as it gets. My olive green dress is torn and tattered and my mucky green headband keeps my tangled black hair out of my face.

As I wait in line at the sign in, my eyes wander around, looking at the other kids. Of course, everyone is paying attention to Levi Swan, the district hottie. With five naïve girls on his arm, I dub him as a player. Seriously, I can't keep up with his many girlfriends. Am I the only one who sees through his disguise? I'm the only girl in the district who doesn't have some sort of school girl crush on him.

"Hello? I said finger please!" a harsh voice drags me from my reverie. Day dreaming again! Daydreaming is probably my biggest flaw. Well, that and the fact that I have a lung condition that could cause me to stop breathing if I get too worked up. I hold out my finger and wince at the sight of my blood, a sight that makes my stomach churn. As soon as the peacekeeper is done, I go over to the fifteen year old section just in time as our escort, Spark Nickel, pouts on stage, chin up and shoulders back. It's no secret that he loathes all of us in Twelve. His dad was from District One and was the victor many years ago. Being the son of a victor, Spark has a feeling of entitlement, especially over the 'peasants' of Twelve. But the worst part is how open he is about it.

"Good afternoon, worthless scum. Happy Hunger Games, the odds are not in your favor."

I can't believe him! The least he could do is pretend not to hate us.

"I said come up! Where is she?"

Crap! Daydreaming again! I missed the tribute name. Wait, why is everyone staring at me? What did I do?

"Beyon Helbig! Someone get that idiot up here!"

Me? Okay, keep calm. You can't stop breathing. As I am pulled from the crowd, I go through the breathing exercises that I am so used to doing. When I get to the podium, Spark wrinkles his nose at my appearance.

"Ew, street rat," he scoffs at me. But instead of responding, I stare off into space, too shocked to think.

**Levi Swan (D12M, 18)**

What an idiot. That Beyon girl didn't even know when her name was called. I hope she dies, she's not worthy of the Capitol fame. Besides, she's a ragged piece of scum. True, we're both poor, but at least I try to look nice. Also, my hopes of finding a worthy escort to date were thrown out the window after I found out that we have a guy this year. Seriously, of all the years to have a guy escort.

"Alright, now that that's over with, time for our next boy to die."

Gosh, just cut the attitude.

"Levi Swan."

Time to shine! I don't know if this was fate or pure luck! I will win for sure and then I'll have the pick of the litter for girlfriends, but there is one matter I have to take care of next.

I run out from my section, blowing kisses in every direction that there's a camera. Gotta gain sponsors, but that will be a piece of cake with my looks.

"Congratulations to our tributes-"

"Wait! I have an announcement to make," I interrupt Spark, taking the mic from his neon green hands.

"To my girlfriend, I'm so sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

I smile slightly as I hear many gasps and sobs coming from the audience. Nothing's better than a mass heartbreak.

"Once I win these games, you will be nothing compared to the Capitol girls. Look out Capitol, you'll never know what hit you!"

I glance at Beyon who glares at me, muttering under her breath, something about me being a player. But I don't worry, there will be plenty of time for revenge in the arena.

**A/N**

**Thanks Oceanebreeze13 for Levi and Spark and Tasherekalb for Beyon! Here's some great SYOTs with open spots for you to check out:**

**From FireLordAlex, check out Year of the Rat: SYOT**

**By hungergamesareamazing5516 check out The 151st Hunger Games**

**Trivia: What was Katniss's favorite food at the capitol?**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	9. District Eight Reapings

**Nicodemus 'Nico' Belts (D8M, 18)**

"Uncle Nico, wake up!" I feel small arms shaking me from my bed. I open my eyes to see Celeste, my 'niece'. Four years ago, my friend, Rhosyn, had her but she doesn't know who the dad is. She is a darling though.

"Come on! Mommy says we have to go!" Celeste insists. I groan as I roll out of bed, picking up the girl with the strawberry blonde hair and carrying her downstairs.

"I see someone's finally gotten you out of bed," Rhosyn jokes, taking Celeste from me. Rhosyn's the oldest in the house at twenty one, followed by Calc, who's nineteen and then me and Celeste. None of us are related except for Rhosyn and Celeste, we sort of just came together. When I was ten, I ran away from home. I was too tired of the routine, going to school, working at the factory, coming home and then going to bed. Everyday was a boring clockwork day. I like the life of a rogue, a thief and a swindler. Calc and Rhosyn were fellow outcasts of society and we banded together as roommates. They're the only family I have, since I never go back to my parents or siblings.

" Took you long enough, Nico," Rhosyn sneers. She saves all of her affection for Celeste and is her normal blunt, prissy self with us.

" Save it, Rhos. This is his last year, then he'll be free like us!" my friend, Calc, cheers.

"Fine, then. Come on, Celeste."

"We've got a few minutes, we could do some last second pickpocketing," I suggest. Stealing is one of my favorite pastimes, it gives you a sense of freedom md power.

They all look to me in agreement and we rush out of the apartment. I look around to see a higher class man walking to the square. Perfect target. Rhosyn runs to the side and poses as a distraction, pretending to fall and twist her ankle. As he kneels down to help her up, I notice a wallet in his back pocket. Without a sound, I rush over and snatch it out. The man doesn't even notice, he just continues to help Rhosyn up.

"Um, thanks. I think I'll be fine now," she says weakly to the man. He nods and walks off. As soon as he is out of sight, Calc, who was our guard, comes running towards us.

"Did you get anything?" he eagerly asks.

"Let's see," I pull out a wad of cash, "Good enough. That'll feed us for a week."

Celeste, who was too busy playing with her doll to notice the stealing, comes running over to us, understanding that it's time to go. I grab her hand and we make our way to the center.

**Mauve Alleia (D8F, 16)**

Death. That's what surrounds me, engulfing me completely. First it was my sister, two years ago in the games. Then it was my best friend, who volunteered afterwards to avenge her. That should have been me up on that stage volunteering. But no, I was too scared, and now I'll have to live the rest of my life with the loss of my two closest friends hanging above me like my own personal rain cloud.

I'm an outcast, but I made myself this way. After my friend Katrina died last year, I left my family to live alone in the woods. I love being at one with the wilderness, surrounded by the plants, flowers and animals. I had built my own little shack from fallen tree limbs and grass as bedding, which I call my home. Outside, is my own little garden of irises, as a memorial to my sister who shared the name with the beautiful flower. It's peaceful out here, no peacekeepers ordering you around or long days at the factory. Of course, my name is still in the reaping, which is unfortunate. I haven't completely disappeared from the face of the earth, but almost. Today is the one day where I go into society, to see the faces of the cruel peacekeepers and the falsely sympathetic citizens.

Knowing that the Reapings will start soon, I go over to a wooden chest in the corner of my house and pull out one of my few belongings from home, a black dress with deep purple accents and swirls, along with a violet ribbon I use as a belt. The ribbon used to belong to Iris, until the games, when she died early on at the hands of a career, the boy from District Two. I don't have a mirror so I can only assume that my thick black hair is straight and untangled. Straightening my dress, I rush out of my forest hideaway and begin the long hike to civilization.

**Blue Jefferson (District 8 escort)**

"You're on in five, Mr. Jefferson," my annoying manager, Klaira, chirps. Alright, I can do this, just charm my way through everything. All I have to do is impress President Cyprus and of course, Cyra. Ever since Cyra was announced victorious when I was fifteen, I've had a secret crush on her for the longest time. For the past two years, I've tried to approach her, but she always turns me away. I admire my outfit in the wall mirror in my dressing room. My suit is inspired by Cyra's interview outfit from the 125th Games. Her color changing dress inspired hundreds of new fashion lines and for the longest time, color changing clothes were the thing. Well, they still are, there hasn't been an amazing fashion break through in five years. To be honest, the last five years have been boring ever since the Quarter Quell. The games aren't as entertaining, the tributes are boring, and there have been no style outbreaks. I'm counting on the head Gamemakers message to Panem that these games will be like none other. This is Angel Morrissey's first year, but she has been an assistant for three. She was the only reason that the games were even remotely interesting.

"You're on in three... two... one!"

I rush out onstage in front of the district, giving my speech for the games. I love the reapings, it's a great way to see the districts. When the Capitol video is finished, I applaud, of course, being the only one doing so. District Eight was never the most festive. I rush over to the girls bowl and quickly select a name. Written in neat errorless font is...

"Mauve Alleia!"

A sixteen year old girl with long black hair and a pretty black dress comes out into the isle calmly. Funny, most girls scream or cry. Mauve just seems indifferent. When she is onstage, her face remains calm and expressionless as she stares off at the audience. I don't know what to think about her.

When it seems clear that she won't be saying a word to me, I move on to choosing the male tribute.

Making sure to smile at Cyra, who's golden hair has been styled into a twisted braid and looking beautiful as usual, I choose the male name. In the same black print, I read off...

"Nicodemus Belts!"

Suddenly, there is an uproar. Nicodemus shoves people aside and bolts from the square. Being eighteen, he had the farthest to run. He almost made it, too. But he was restrained by peacekeepers by the thirteen year olds. Meanwhile, another guy in the family section runs up, screaming, "I VOLUNTEER!"

Of course, it's me who has to break it to him when he gets onstage.

"You're too old, kid!" I shout to him as he begins to scream and punch. A girl in the audience, who is carrying a young girl is screaming profanities at everyone in the district. I try to drown her out, I don't appreciate such foul language. Some of these words I've never even heard before!

Finally, Nicodemus is thrown onto the stage where he is clearly unconscious. How are they going to shake hands now? Whatever, they'll do it later.

"Umm, your tributes this year, Nicodemus Belts and Mauve Alleia!"

**Kodi Ostowski (D3M, 14)**

As I board the train to the Capitol, I am overwhelmed by the sight of all of the luxury. I thought that I was privileged! This is going to be so much fun! I get to be on television, it's amazing! Norene seemed less than thrilled to be here, I don't see how it's possible. She's going to be famous! While I'm busy stuffing my face with fancy pastries, our mentor, Kristopher Dane walks in on his wooden cane. He's one of the older mentors, at age sixty seven.

"So how do you feel about being chosen for the games?" he asks us.

"Scared," Norene whimpers.

"I'm excited! I'm not exactly sure what they are though," I say.

"Now can you not know what the games are?" Kristopher asks, shocked.

"I was homeschooled," I say matter-of-factly.

" Alright then," he sighs, "What you need to do is watch the reapings for the other districts."

He claps his hands and suddenly a television turns on. My mouth drops open at the technology of it.

I sit on the couch and watch as many Districts are shown on the screen. District Eight stuck out to me, the boy went on a complete rampage, trying to run away. Another person who doesn't want to be famous, what's their problem? Well the tributes from One, Two and Four seem to get it, everyone volunteered there.

I don't know about allies, maybe the girl from Ten would work. She's my age and seems nice enough. But I'll have to see when I meet them, I'm so excited!

**A/N**

**So there was a bit of the train rides and also an escort POV! What did you think of Nico's reaction? Death surrounding Mauve? Blue's crush on Cyra? Kodi being naïve? Norene's scared act? And most importantly, who did you prefer, Nico or Mauve?**

** Trivia: what song did Katniss learn when she was little that was against the rules in the District? (Hint, involves rope)**

** Thanks and please review!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	10. District Eleven Reapings

**Citrus 'Citt' Kordel** **(D11M, 15)**

_Smoke fills the air, but I don't cough or cover my mouth. Orange yellow flames fence before my eyes casting a series of dancing shadows on the charred walls. I can barely see in front of me, the smoke is so thick, but I don't care. All I can pay attention to is the fire. My neighbor's house had an 'accidental' spark form, making the whole cottage burst into flames. My older brother, who is eighteen, and being the helpful guy he is, ran inside as soon as she saw the ominous column of smoke rising through the burnt holes in the roof. I know that his intention was to end this beautiful show of flame. He has to be stopped, I don't want the fire to go away. So when he is in the bedroom, I rush through a narrow strip of hardwood still spared by the fire. Taking a skeleton key, fashioned from a copper scrap of wire, I boot the door and shove as much furniture a four year old can lift and put in front of the cream colored door. I hear frantic pounding from the other side and smile a sick twisted grin. As I crawl out from a window, I hear a rumble and then a crash. I stand back in awe as the entire cottage collapses inwardly with a bang. I know at that moment that neither my brother or the neighbors survived the inferno. Even though I didn't mean for anyone to die by the spark of my match, but yet I am satisfied by the destruction. No one ever found out that it was me who caused them to die, and it will stay that way. For now. _

That was my glory day. The day when I truly figured out what my best friend is, fire. It is my only love and my forever companion. Some people call me crazy, some even a psychopath, and I agree. They're right. But I can hide it if I truly want to. But that time is over. I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games this year, not only am I tired of the mundane life in Eleven, but also because I win burn every tribute in the arena. These games are mine! I will fight fire with fire, as they say, but I will win with fire, too.

I spent all morning playing with my dearest flames, preparing myself mentally for the reaping. I throw on a black t shirt and black jeans, complementing my tan skin. I brush my brown hair out of my copper colored eyes and gaze at myself in the grimy mirror. I'm small for a fifteen year old, just over eighty pounds and five feet tall. But my strong point isn't physical strength or weapons. My sword is a blade made from fire. Taking one last smile that would send chills down any sane person, I make my way to the town center for the moment that will change my life.

**Robyn Holmwood (D11F, 17)**

"Robyn, come on down! We've got presents!" my mom calls down in a sweet voice. Well, should I say, adoptive mom. Mom is always buying me presents, I guess it's just something to make up for me never knowing my real mother.

"Coming!" I have known that I was adopted ever since I was six years old, but I never really minded. I belong to a family who loves me and cares for me. My mom and dad are loving and kind to me and despite my brother's intimidating acts, he is my best friend.

Before going downstairs, I throw on a plain modest brown dress with a few worn patches sewn to cover up the tears. I take a wooden hair brush and run it through my shoulder length wavy blond hair, struggling with a few snags and tangles but finally getting it to be a silky smooth. I can't afford makeup, but my eyes give enough brilliance to my pale features. I have an uncommon appearance for District Eleven, with light skin and sparking green eyes, but I'm alright with a little different.

As I walk downstairs, I'm greeted by my parents and brother, who where all gathered in a semi circle at the bottom of the stairs. In mom's small hand, is a light pearly colored box, about the size of an apple.

"This is for you, Robyn. I got it for you in town, it reminded me of you," my dad smiles at me, his dark brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Thanks!" I gratefully smile as I take the box in my hands and open it. My eyes widen in awe at the pure beauty of the gift inside. My hands shaking, I pull out a necklace on a shining silver chain. In the center is a cute pendant with four words printed in a graceful cursive script, 'You are always loved'. I beam up at them but then my smile falters briefly.

"It's beautiful, but how did you afford it?" My family isn't poor, but we aren't rich, either. This necklace must have cost a fortune.

"We've been saving for a while now for the perfect gift for your second to last Reaping. I've put in some extra hours at the field and your mom helped overtime in the packing center,'' dad reassures me. I am flattered by their kindness, but also sad at the fact that they worked extra hours just to get me this beautiful necklace.

" Alright, now how about you out on your necklace and let's head to the Reapings," mom smiles, trying to make the grim event sound somewhat desirable. I tuck my hair out of the way and clasp on my new jewels. The shining silver contrasts with the drab dress, almost in a comical way. One part shows luxury, the other shows reality. Either way, I feel like a princess.

**Lavender Frost (D11 escort)**

It's the best time of the year, again! Oh, I'm so excited to pick out the tributes for District Eleven! I smooth out my long light blue hair so that not a strand is out of place. I roll my shoulders back in total confidence that I look absolutely amazing. One of the top stylists did my makeup so I am confident that my eyeliner, shadow, and mascara will make my ice blue eyes pop, as usual. I take my last name 'Frost' very seriously. I only wear blues and silvers and my skin is a Capitol pale, and of course, no one can forget my blue eyes and hair.

Taking a deep breath, I snap at the cameraman, a nerdy looking bald guy in his forties, and strut my way out to the stage. I am less than thrilled at the enthusiasm of the district, or should I say lack thereof. But I ignore them for now, knowing that someday, I'll have more important crowds cheering me on.

"Good day, District Eleven and happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I trill in a voice which sometimes reminds me of a gameshow host.

"First off, I will be choosing the name of our lucky girl!" I exclaim as I go over to the glass sphere and choose a single slip of parchment. As I read it, I nod in agreement. Pretty name.

"Robyn Holmwood!" I cheer. A tall girl steps from the seventeen year old section. I really am shocked at her height, she's almost six feet. She seems to be doing alright at first with keeping her self together. But, with each step she takes, I see her slipping into despair. There are a few glistening streams of tears coming from her green eyes. I take her pale hand as she steps up onto the stage and stands on my left side.

"And now for the boys!" I cheer as I draw the boy name, this time more rushed. Not hesitating, I begin to read,

"I volunteer," an eerie voice giggles from the fifteen year olds. I toss the paper aside and gaze at the source of the voice that sent chills down my spine. As the small boy gets closer, his giggle grows into a crazy laughter, making me tense with fear. I'm getting a vibe that its kid isn't right in the head. Before I can ask him what his name is, he creeps towards me and holds me in an awkward embrace. Not knowing what to do, I just sort of stand there, waiting for it to be finished. When he is done with me, he goes to Robyn and hugs her as well. I can see her stiffen at his contact. When he brakes away, he slowly steps up to the microphone and eerily whispers.

"I am Citrus Kordel and _I will burn them all._"

Holy crap, that was the creepiest thing I have ever heard. I see the entire district flinch as he stared down at all of them and then stands next to me as if nothing has happened. As the two of them shake hands awkwardly, I quickly rush offstage, not wanting to be around this pyromaniac any longer.

**Krisha Holmwood (Robyn's adoptive mother)**

Seeing Robyn on that stage was hard enough for me to face. My poor baby will have to go into the games. I was heartbroken as it was, until I watched the recap of the other districts and noticed something that made my heart stop.

There, in District One, the seventeen year old girl who bore an eerie resemblance to Robyn. They have the same blonde hair, green eyes and tall height. Seanna Vipond. Could it be?

When Robyn's mother had her, I had heard rumors of a twin sister, who had been adopted by a wealthy family in District One. I had never known that they were true though. All I know now is that Robyn is going into the games with her sister, Seanna Vipond, and she didn't even know it.

**A/N**

**Thanks Dustystroodle228 for Robyn, LokiThisIsMadness for Citt, and Mintiecool1 for Lavender. What did you think about Citt's fire? Seanna and Robyn being sisters? Citt's creepy volunteering? Who was your favorite?**

** Trivia: Who plays Finnick Odair in the movies?**

** Thanks and please review!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	11. District Seven Reapings

**Falcon Vierra (D7M, 18)**

"And the winner of the 125th Hunger Games is... Cyra Gleams!"

It was that sentence that changed my life forever. That moment confirmed that my cousin and only friend, Jazmine Vierra was dead. Murdered by Cyra Gleams from District Eight. In rage, I screamed like a beast and lashed out, my fists flying everywhere. I heard a crash and a stinging pain in my right hand. I look down to see a pile of transparent glass, stained by the dark crimson of my blood. But I didn't pay attention to the glass shards in my hand. I only knew the rage for District Eight.

I was only thirteen at the time, but at that moment, I knew that when I was eighteen, I would volunteer to avenge Jazmine, killing every tribute in the arena. Starting with District Eight.

Now five years have past and I have trained like a career for this day. Today I would be saying farewell to the sadness and torment of the past and bring glory back to the name Vierra.

"Falcon, come on! We have to go!" my little sister comes rushing over to me. Little Jazmine, who was named after my late cousin. She is all that's left of the wonderful cousin who was murdered by Cyra. True, Jazmine was a little insane and I guess I sort of follow in her steps but a life is a life and I will avenge her by killing every tribute in the games so their families can feel the pain of losing a loved one.

Throwing on my best outfit, a tux, and gelling my black hair so that there are many small spikes sticking up, I head downstairs and meet my family for breakfast. Sitting around the table is my mom, my sister and Aunt Jeanine, who was Jazmine's mom. Both my dad and uncle were killed in the uprising that happened after the deaths of Phan Reska and Jazmine. Of course, the peacekeepers cleaned everything up and made it like nothing happened, but the empty holes in our hearts still remain with the loss of more family.

Eating my breakfast, I notice the empty look in Aunt Jeanine's face. Ever since the games, she hasn't spoken a single word out of grief. Whenever she's in the room, it's like all of the life and energy has been sucked away. No one dares speak for fear of a complete emotional outburst from her. I can't wait to get out of here, away from the depression and win so that my family can feel that they can be happy again.

**Siffa "Sif" Reska (D7F, 18)**

Just a few more minutes and then I'll leave for the reapings. I swing my katana at full force at a nearby birch, the silver blade sticking itself into the rough bark. Two faces come into my head when I train, the cold dead face of my brother in law, Phan Reska and his murderer, Marble Monarch from District One. He murdered Phan in cold blood and then betrayed his ally, Mace Tomahawk from Two. I was so relieved when he was killed in the finale by Athena May, the twelve year old from Eleven. I have nothing against Cyra for winning, she didn't do anything to my poor Phan. At least she won with almost clean hands, only killing one girl, Jazmine Vierra.

With every swing of my blade, I imagine the sword going through Marble or any other tribute from One. I swear, I will avenge Phan by killing everyone from One and then whoever else I can to win.

"You almost done?" my older sister Biahni asks. She took Phan's death the hardest. I was only thirteen, but seventeen year old Biahni was his wife and father of his son, Blaize. Now Blaize is five and beginning to turn out to be a wonderful guy, just like his father. He knows that he will never meet Phan, but he doesn't know that he's dead. I just don't want to be the one to break the news to him when he's older.

"Yeah, I guess that's good. It's not like I'll be reaped," I say with as much confidence as I can. I haven't told Biahni that I'm planning on volunteering, if I did, I know she'd stop me. Going to my room, I throw on a light blue sundress with light brown leather sandals, both of which are hand me downs from Biahni. I study my appearance in a mirror, brushing back my long brown hair and studying my tall frame. I'm unusually tall for a girl, in fact, I tower over most of the guys. At six foot five, I think I've made a District Seven record. Satisfied with my appearance, I make my way with Biahni and Blaize to the Reapings.

**Biahni Reska (Sif's sister and Phan's wife)**

Each year, the reapings have been a pain for me. They mark the day when Phan went into the games, never to return. True, I had left him for a while, I just needed a break from the constant stress of life. But now, five years after his death, I regret leaving him like an immature baby. He never knew his son and I have up my last six months with him. If I had known that tragedy would soon strike, I wouldn't have abandoned him.

Now this is my sister's last year of the reapings and then I have seven years of peace before my son is in the reaping pool. I'm just hoping for the best. I can't lose another loved one.

My eyes burn as the escort comes onto the stage. His clothes and skin contrast terribly, his skin being a navy blue and his hair a bright blonde. His suit is a neon orange and his bow tie is hot pink. His black combat boots click with a jarring sound as his feet pound the metal stage. Barelli Tartar, the new escort for District Seven.

"Alright let's get this over with so we can see who gets to die!" he sneers. I hear many muffled cries of terror coming from some of the younger kids as they tremble in fear.

" Our female tribute is... Jayla O'Hara!" Thank goodness it's not Sif. I would die of another person from my family had to go not the games.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I hear a familiar voice from the eighteen year olds. No! How could she be so stupid? I watch in horror as Sif runs up to the podium, a winning smile on her face. I should have known that she would volunteer from all of that training she was doing. Now silent tear pour from my eyes as I am helplessly watching my sister go to her possible death. I miss the name of the male tribute being called, but it doesn't matter. Some other boy has volunteered instead. That hasn't happened in a while, two volunteers from Seven. At first, I am unfazed, but as the eighteen year old boy gets on the stage, I realize who he is. Falcon Vierra, the cousin of Jazmine, who died in Phan's games. I know for a fact that there as been a history of psychopaths from the Vierra family. I fear for Sif's life, as well as every other tribute. Before Jazmine was killed, she took out four tributes, the most in those games. But she wasn't one for a quick death. She tortured the poor vegan girl from One, ridiculed the fat boy from Eight, poisoned the twelve year old sweetheart from Eleven and betrayed her only ally, Scarlett from Two. I'm sure that her cousin will follow in her footsteps. I just hope that Sif stays away from him and maybe she'll live.

**A/N**

**Looks like we have TWO more connections to the 125th Hunger Games! Thanks Peta6in6real6life for Falcon, LokiThisIsMadness for Sif and hungergamesareamazing5516 for Barelli! So what do you think about our three 'family' members of the past tributes? (Don't forget about Jimmy from Ten) **

**Trivia: What are the ship names for the following pair? Peeta/ Katniss, Gale/ Madge, Haymitch/ Effie, Finnick/ Johanna.**

** Thanks and please review!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	12. District Two Reapings

**Cannon Cavalier (D2M, 18)**

"Come on! Is that the best you can do? But some back into it! If you want to be like your sister, you will have to work!" I'm sweating up a storm as I rapidly swing at the leather punching bag in the back corner of the training academy. My mom of course chose today to oversee my training, since she wants the bragging rights that comes from having a second child win the games. Ever since she couldn't volunteer for the games, due to her being pregnant with my sister, she has been determined for both of her children to win the games. So far her wish has been half granted, since my sister won the 127th games and now she wants me to win this round. With one final punch, the bag spins off of the frayed rope holding it in place and flies across the room, landing about three yards away from me. A roaring applause fills the arena, it's always an accomplishment to break any of the equipment, but it's no big deal for me, I've done this countless times.

" That was okay. But you better shape up, or you'll be dead," my mom says. Well, that's the most praise she's given me in years. Taking a light blue cloth, I brush the sweat from my face and down a large bottle of water.

"Hey good job, man. You've got these games in the bag!" my best friend, Bruten slaps my back. He's always been supportive of me volunteering for the games, even though I know that he's secretly wanted to be in the games ever since he knew what they were. But I think he's fine with being friends with a potential victor.

When people first look at me, they see the average career. Good looking, muscled, great with weapons, but I'm not like the past volunteers. When I go into the games, it's not for killing as many tributes as I can or even for the glory. I just want to win, but not by becoming a vicious monster. True, I'm trained in hundreds of ways to kill people, but I really want to keep my hands as clean as possible. I just want to be out of my sister's shadow and be a victor, not a monster. But I'm too smart to admit that to my family and everyone at the academy. I know that if I do, I could lose my spot as the volunteer.

Looking at my watch, I realize that I have about thirty minutes until I have to volunteer at the reapings. Hanging up my towel, I march out of the training academy and make my way to our house in the victor's village. Most districts have around twelve houses in the village, but our district has had their houses doubled to twenty four, due to the overwhelming amount of victors. But since there are no more empty houses for the next victor, the capitol better get some blueprints ready for a new batch, because I'm planning on winning.

In my room, I take my bottle of hair gel, straight from the capitol, and rub it into my golden blonde hair styling it in a faux hawk. Then, once my hair is perfect, I button up a white shirt, and pull on some black dress pants. Then, as a final touch, I add a blood red tie. Awesome. I can do this.

**Cahlia Moreno (D2F, 16)**

_"This will teach you, Moreno," a rough, gravelly voice sneers, sending chills down my spine. A high pitched whimper comes from my mother as she is held at gunpoint. Next to me, stands my sister and father, also at gunpoint. This is all his fault. If my father hadn't made that deal with those gamblers, we wouldn't be in this situation. Now, my entire family is about to be killed, one by one, starting with my mother. _

_"Please no! I'll do anything!" my dad pleas. _

_"You should have thought of that earlier," the man sneers. I cringe as a shot rings out and my mom slumps, dead. Seconds later, a second shot fires and dad falls to the ground. That's it. I can't let this happen. I lean over to my sister and whisper with urgency._

_"Run."_

_Tears in her eyes, she nods and we both bolt._

_"GET THEM!"_

_We don't dare look back as a shower of gunshots pierce the air. It's a miracle that I haven't been hit. But my sister wasn't as lucky. I hear a scream and the sound of her small frame hitting the cobblestone road. But I don't dare slow down. Tears streaming, I curse them. All of them. They took my family and they deserve to pay with their lives._

_ Not even thinking, I burst through the doors to the training academy and grab the nearest weapon, a whip. I had never used one before, but now would be the time to learn. Turning around, I find myself face to face with the gunmen. _

_"Nowhere to run now, time to join the rest of your family."_

_'' Not today!" I clutch the whip in both hands and swing. At first I didn't have good luck, the whip bounces off the ground and strikes me in the cheek, leaving a bleeding wound. But I don't pay attention to the agonizing stinging and try again, this time hitting one of the three men in the chest causing him to drop his pistol. Suddenly, a new wave of fire comes from the other two. One bullet hits me in my left arm, causing me to cry out in pain. Overwhelmed by anger, I use skill that I never knew I had. I snap the whip at another man, this time causing it to coil around his gun and pull it from his grasp. I watch as it skids across the ground, landing at my feet. Gingerly picking it up, I flex my finger and a gunshot rings, hitting the man who I took the gun from. He falls to the ground and I don't hesitate shooting the other two. There I stand, bleeding from my cheek, but surrounded by three victims, all dead by my hand. I smile at the thrill of murdering for revenge. Even though I was only fourteen, I knew that I would volunteer at the next games and kill to win._

Well, I couldn't volunteer at fifteen, due to a whole bunch of peacekeepers thinking I was unstable from witnessing my family's murder. I was dragged off to rehab and imprisoned there for an entire year. I knew that I wasn't insane, so I got out easily, knowing that this would be the year I get to volunteer.

Soon after I was released, I was taken in by the victor of the 126th games, Shar De'Landes. We had been friends in the past, despite him being three years older than me. But now our friendship has blossomed into something more. Last year, after a romantic night on the town, he kissed me. The moment was perfect in every way, it was better than I could have ever imagined it. We've been together ever since. Now, I'll be volunteering for the games and he's going to be the mentor. It's perfect, we'll go in together and come out together.

My head in the clouds, I prepare myself for the most important day of my life. I brush out my long jet black hair and but on some eyeliner to complement my sea blue eyes. I'm tall, taller than most of the other tributes at about six and a half feet. But it just makes me look bigger and more powerful, all the better to strike fear into the other tributes. I know that this year will be a year of competition. Cannon Cavalier will be volunteering and he's coming from a family of victors. But I will be able to take all of the careers out easily. Of course, I'll have to ally with all of them, but they will just be my pawns. These games are in the bag.

**Elsa Diamond (District Two Escort)**

"Come on! I have to be out there in two minutes! What's taking you so long?" I snap at my stylist, who is busy gluing diamonds to my pale face.

"Sorry, I'm just adding extra diamonds, like you requested," Vienna says, defensively.

"Whatever! Just let me do it myself. You're fired! I'll get a stylist who can do things quickly!" I snap at her, taking the tray of gemstones from her small hands. Leaning closer to the mirror, I add some finishing touches to my eyes, which pop with my icy blue eye shadow and mascara. I run a tube of glittery lip gloss over my big lips and march outside, being sure not to stumble over my twelve inch heels.

" Good Morning District Two!" I cheer, being met by a thunderous applause. I just love being in Two, the richest district. It's way better than where I started off, District Three. They have absolutely no pep. But the excitement of Two is absolutely amazing!

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor, which they are!" I exclaim, being met by even more cheering. It's true, District Two has produced the most victors.

"It's time for our female tribute to be chosen!" really, it doesn't matter. Someone will volunteer no matter what. Sure enough, I don't even have a chance to read the name, before a shrill voice cries out.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

A freakishly tall sixteen year old comes running out of the sixteen year old section. Her jet black hair flying behind her, she is sprinting at full speed.

"And what's your name?" I inquire.

"My name is Cahlia Moreno and I will be your next victor!" she cries. After the press snaps a few pictures, I go over and choose the male name.

"Andrew-"

"I volunteer," an eighteen year old boy with blonde hair states, with not much excitement. Before I can ask him his name, he answers for me.

"I am Cannon Cavalier, you have met your match, Panem!" he says with a commanding power.

The two tributes shake hands and the cameras turn off as the three of is head to the train.

**Tena Cooper (D4F, 18)**

What I would give to not be here right now. I am cooped up in a disgustingly luxurious train next to a ferocious career, Covite de Halloran, and my hopeless mentor, Joffre McClellan. Right now, Joffre is huddled underneath the mahogany table, clutching a kitchen knife in his hand. I don't dare go near him, I learned that the hard way. Apparently, when he gets off into his own world, he'll make cat or dog noises to anyone who gets close. I've given up all hope for him, besides, he's almost ninety.

Covite and I are busy watching the recaps of the reapings. He's obviously going to be in the career pack, he's already decided that he will ally with One and Two, also he's considering the guy from District Seven, Falcon Vierra. But I don't want to be a career, it's not my style. I don't even want to be in the games! Why did my dad have to go and make me volunteer? But here I am, and here I'll stay.

As I continue watching the recap, I notice something strange about Norene, the District Three girl. She was sobbing during the entire reaping, but I could see through her façade. I know that she's faking. She's a career at heart. What do they call that strategy? Oh yeah, pulling a Johanna. I'll have to keep an eye on her, I know that there is more than what meets the eye.

**A/N**

**Only one more reaping chapter! Thanks flintlightning for Cannon, LokiThisIsMadness for Cahlia and Shar, Oceanebreeze13 for Elsa, and Tasherekalb for Joffre! What did you think about Cahlia's history? Cannon not being average? Joffre's craziness? Norene's façade? Do you think Tena will call Norene out?**

** Trivia: Name the following ships: Annie/ Finnick, Cato/ Clove, Rory/ Prim, Glimmer/ Marvel.**

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **

**Btw, two chapters in one day! I love snow days!**


	13. District Nine Reapings

**Jamie Connell (D9M, 12)**

Today is the day. The first year that I am part of the reapings. Most twelve year olds panic at the thought of the reapings, but for me, it just seems to be the way of life. The games have been going for over a hundred and twenty five years, why would anyone try to stop them. Besides, it's not like I'll be chosen. I don't take the tesserae and I'm twelve, so my name is only in there once.

As I lay in my rickety bed, a delightful smell comes through the ducts to my room. River must be making another one of her delicious recipes. I must say, out of all of the doorsteps to be abandoned on as a baby, River Jones' was the best. My mom was only sixteen when she had me, and she felt like she couldn't take care of me, so she left me to an old woman, who has always babysat the other kids in the District. She took me in without hesitation and raised me as her own. I never knew who my real parents are, but deep down, I know that they are out there somewhere. Maybe when I'm older, I'll go look for them.

"Jamie! Your breakfast is ready! I made hash browns!" River calls up in a sweet voice. Hash browns! Those are my absolute favorite delicacy! But how could she afford them, treats like that cost an arm and a leg. I'm sure she's been saving for a while to get me a great meal for my first Reaping.

Not wanting to waste another second before I eat my hash browns, I jump out of bed and get dressed for the big day. I choose a black button up shirt and some dark jeans and top it all off with a crimson bow tie. I run a comb through my black hair that always sticks up and smile at my freckled reflection. No time to waste, I have to go.

When I stroll into the kitchen, River greets me with a hug and a smile upon her wrinkled face. Her long silver hair is kept out of her eyes and in loose bun.

"You look great, Jamie," she smile sweetly.

I grin and nod, and then rush to my chair at the simple wooden table and begin to wolf down my breakfast. The potato pastry fills my taste buds with pure joy and smile at the heat straight from the oven. In mere moments, my plate is clean and I head out for the reapings with River.

**Evelyn Porter (D9F, 16)**

"Evie! Evie! Mommy told me to wake you up!"

I am shaken with force by my two year old sister, Katrina, my biggest joy in life. As I open my eyes, at first I am blinded by sunlight. But eventually, I can see Katrina and her red curls bouncing up and down next to my bed.

"I'm coming, Kat. I need to get dressed but I'll be down in a second," I say, still groggy from my slumber. Kat smiles and runs away, happily skipping down the stairs. Katrina is a life saver for me. Three years ago, my older brother, Jimminy, was killed defending our family butcher shop from robbers. For an entire year after that, I was depressed and refused to speak or laugh. For weeks on end I would lock myself in my room, only coming out to eat, but even that was rare, since I refused food. But then mom had Katrina. She brought joy back to my life and finally began to talk again. If it weren't for her, who knows where I would be today.

Also around the same time that Kat was born, I met a guy. His name is Lake Allen, and hos brother died in the 127th games. We began to spend hours together, whether it was running free in the fields or a picnic in the blazing summer afternoons. So far, the relationship hasn't been romantic, but who knows, it could change.

Lake has been my best friend for years, along with Marie Fossin, who I had known for years, but pushed away after Jimminy's death. The three of us are like the golden trio and could hardly be seen apart from eachother. We've already planned to meet in the fields after the reapings.

Speaking of reapings, I'm running late! They're going to start in less than an hour! Throwing back my quilt, I hop out of bed and throw on the outfit I had laid out on a wooden chair. It is the nicest thing I own, a lilac colored sun dress, with a pair of matching flats. I do a quick spin and the material spreads out, making me feel like a princess. Sitting in front of my mirror, I braid my long blonde hair and pin it to my head in a crown fashion. Then I stare at my reflection and look into my deep green eyes and recite my daily 'guidelines', even though I pretty much always break them.

"Okay, Evelyn. Be brave today and just be nice and try not to break any laws or do something too daring or reckless that could end up getting you killed," I chant. But deep down, I know that no guidelines can keep me in line. I'm a daredevil, I'm reckless, and I have absolutely no self control. I speak my mind, no matter what it is. So if someone asks me if they look fat, before I know it, I say 'yes'. It's my biggest flaw, probably, and it has caused many fights.

I sigh and get up from my chair, not bothering to eat, knowing that if I did I could be late; and you never want to be late for the Reapings in District Nine.

**River Jones (Jamie's adopted mother)**

I crane my neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Jamie through the dense crowds. It's his first reaping and I need to make sure that he's doing alright. I've always worried for him, he can be so sensitive sometimes. For eleven years, I've kept a truth hidden from him about his mother. He thinks she's still alive and well somewhere, but he's wrong. One year after he was left on my doorstep on a cold deplorable rainy night, his mother was reaped at the age of seventeen. For a while, I actually though she'd win, and she almost did, too. But on the last day, she was brutally killed by the boy from District Seven. I can't get the image of her last words out of my head, "Jamie, I love you and I'm so sorry."

I simply couldn't tell him, I would never want to crush the poor kid's heart. I dread the day that I will tell him the ugly truth. I just want him to be innocent for as long as I can. Suddenly, I hear the squeaking of a microphone and I look up to see the escort, Anna Rein, standing onstage.

"Is this thing on? Oh, hi! Happy Hunger Games, District Two! Wait, sorry, Five! What District is this? Anyways, hello! Time to choose the winners! It's like a raffle! Anyways, don't we usually do the guys first?"

She's an idiot! She looks like one, too, with her sparkly neon flower dress and curly red hair in a lopsided up do. I'm so blinded by her appearance that I almost miss the name.

"Jamie Connell!"

How could he be chosen? I begin to sob as Jamie smiles, going up to the stage. How can he be so calm?

"Hey, Anna! I like your hair, it's pretty!" he chirps into the microphone.

I barely watch as another tribute, Evelyn Porter is called. She's about sixteen, by the looks of it. She has a pained look on her face, but she's trying her best to stay strong by the looks of it.

I drop to the ground and begin to sob as Jamie and Evelyn are shown offstage.

**Angel Morrissey (Head Gamemaker)**

"Alright people! All the reapings are done! Oceane, what are the stats?" I ask my assistant.

"One twelve year old, three fourteen year olds, five fifteen year olds, three sixteen year olds, five seventeen year olds, and seven eighteen year olds. Twelve volunteers, twelve reaped," Oceane chirps.

"Is the arena ready to go?" I ask another Game Maker, Aspen.

"All ready."

Aspen pulls up a hologram image of one of the best arenas I've ever seen. I based it off of the ancient Greek myth of the Labyrinth. This arena is perfect, lots of mutts and pods, too. The only problem is, there needs to be something more. Even though it's not a Quarter Quell, a twist is due. The last games were B-O-R-I-N-G. A shocker is due and Panem is sure to be shocked.

**A/N**

**There you go, the reapings! Thanks TOceanebreeze13 for Evelyn and Anna, and Tasherekalb for Jamie!**

** Now for sponsors, you can sponsor items for the bloodbath for now. Send the requests via PM ONLY and include the item and price, please.**

** Weapons:**

**110- Double axe, poison**

**100- Large sword, katana, machete, bow and arrows, large axe, awl, mace, four knives**

**90- small sword, small axe**

**Food:**

**5- crackers, peanuts**

**10- cheese, bread, fruit, jerky**

**15- soup, meat**

**30- small meal- drink, meat, fruit**

**40- large meal- burger, fries, drink, energy bar**

**50- great meal- chicken, mashed potatoes, drink, slice of pie, pudding**

**60- breakfast feast- omelets, bacon, fruit salad, milk**

**70- pizza party meal- large pizza, two liter soda, ice cream, cookies**

**100- Capitol feast- Lamb stew, roast pig, sparkling soda, pie, muffins**

**Drinks:**

** 15- small water, juice**

**20- large water**

**Medical:**

** 15- bandage**

**25- pain pills, alcohol, cold pack**

**30- heat pack**

**35- burn crème **

**Misc:**

**10- socks, paper**

**15- three matches, hat, gloves, wire, rope**

**20- jacket, pliers**

**25- blanket, empty backpack**

**60- map, one person tent, iodine**

**90- pack tent, map**

**100- make your tribute survive another day (one per person per tribute, good until the final six)**

**IMPORTENT**

**I WILL BE SENDING A MESSAGE TO ALL OF THE SUBMITERS WITH A FEW QUESTIONS. IF YOU DO NOT RESPOND BY FEBRUARY 6TH, YOUR TRIBUTE WILL DIE IN THE BLOODBATH!**

** Trivia: (Now will be on this story) Which tributes are siblings?**

** Thanks and please review!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	14. The Parade

"You've seen them on TV, you've seen our twenty four tributes chosen! Now, it's time to meet them all in person!" Jazz Royale, the Hunger Games host, announces proudly. His pearly white teeth gleam with his smile and is silver hair casts a glare in the many lights. Next to him sits his assistant, Aphrodite Gemshine. The capitol watches in awe as the first chariot glides its way down the smooth Capitol streets.

**Seanna Vipond**

I try to ignore the intense weight of my dress as I smile and wave at the screaming Capitalites. True, my costumes is beautiful, but it weight over two hundred pounds of pure rubies. My stylist, Starlight Celebration, is a genius for this eye catching outfit, a flowing ball gown, completely covered in rubies arranged to look like vibrant roses. As I continue to smile, my cheeks begin to tire out from the constant grin, but I don't dare relax. This is a small price to pay for sponsors and victory. I look over my shoulder to Max, and see that he isn't having as mush trouble with his costume as me. His is similar to mine, a red vest with ruby studs, but there are no roses on his, which makes since. The two of us are a perfect image of power and glory and we will stay like this forever.

**Cannon Cavalier **

This is so stupid. I hate my stylist for the hideous costume. My cheeks redden as I am forced to wave at the citizens who cringe at my horrible outfit. I don't even know what my stylist was thinking! Cheesy animated rocks? It's just a foam clump of grey. Cahlia, I could also tell had a discomfort in her rock costume, too. I've seen some pretty bad costumes in previous games, but these are just, ew. Over the commentary speakers, Jazz attempts to suppress a snicker at my attire, but still succeeds in making me feel like an idiot. I can't wait to change into something more, like, not ridiculous.

**Norene Travere**

So far, my plan has been working amazingly. No one has any idea that I'm trained.

In the arena, no one will see me coming and I intend for it to stay that way. So far, District Three has been overlooked, but in the end, we will be in the spotlight. Well, I will be. I'm not exactly sure about Kodi, though. Somehow, he doesn't even know what the games are. I understand that he's homeschooled, but the games are mandatory viewing. I know that he's the mayor's kid, but I didn't think they got special treatment, really.

Speaking of Kodi, he seems to be having a ball with the Capitol, smiling and waving, even blowing a few kisses. The crowds are screaming and some even swooning. He's only fourteen, he doesn't even have a chance! To keep with my act, I refuse to smile or wave, I have my shoulders hunched and I even manage to get a few tears rolling. I'm sure I would look amazing if I really tried. My sparkling silver dress reflects the dazzling colorful billboards posted on the capitol sky scrapers, making me like a flashing disco ball. I do give kudos to my stylist, Evanna de Main, the outfit is great, but I'm not supposed to look favorable.

My performance needs to be more convincing. But what should I do? I've already got the tears rolling, and I am shaking like a scared puppy. Then, a genius idea pops into my head. It's a little overdramatic, but it will do the trick. Letting out a groan, I shift my weight and slowly begin to topple out of the chariot, landing so that it won't hurt me, but look realistic. As soon as I hit the ground, I fake being unconscious, and a hoard of peacekeepers rush in, and carry me out of the street and to a prep building.

**Covite de Halloran**

I try to hide a snicker at the weak blonde girl from Three faints and falls out of her carriage. She doesn't have a chance, why did she even volunteer? To save some little kid? Please. I'm sure she won't even make it past the bloodbath.

I'm having a blast at this parade! My chariot outfit is perfect for my style, inspired by underwater life, but with a frozen twist. I wear long jeans with glowing dark blue scales, and my chest is covered in sea green sparkles. Tena's hair is done in a loose braid and some strands of sea colored beads have been woven in. I've got the impression that we are supposed to be mer-people, which I guess sort of represents our district. All I care is that I look hot and can get the capitol's attention and affection. And so far, it's working. As I blow kisses to the many naïve, love struck ladies, many of them swoon and others giggle with glee. These games will be a breeze, I've already got the fans!

**Sapphire Everlast**

This place is amazing! All my life I have hated the capitol, but this beauty is simply overwhelming! The rainbow of lights and signs are just as diverse and dazzling as the people. I still think that the people are stuck up and snobby, but there is still a fantastical aura surrounding the gleaming city.

Clad in my silver atom inspired suit, I feel the rush of a capitol citizen. My hair is done up in crown like braid and red and blue molecules speed around on their wire frames surrounding my dress. Will is in a similar outfit, but he seems less than thrilled to be here, simply staring off into space, refusing wave or even interact with the Capitalites. As the cheering commences, I feel a giddy rush in my mind and I gaze at Will, who clearly needs help with his angle if he has any hope of winning. I'm in such a lighthearted mood that I don't know what I'm doing until it has already happened. Spinning Will around, I grab his shoulders and pull him into a kiss. He seems shocked and tries to pull away but I make sure he doesn't. I help people, it's what I do, even of it means using up my first kiss to give my enemy a chance at survival. Who knows, maybe it could help me.

The crowd goes wild and many things are thrown out by our carriage, from roses to gold coins. As I pull away, I smile at the citizens, but Will still scowls, glaring at me before tuning away. You're welcome, Will.

**Axel Green**

Well, then. Looks like we have a few lovebirds in front of us. I know it probably isn't real. Based on their reapings, I know that Will and Sapphire are polar opposites. They're just trying to win the Capitol vote.

Lorry and I are doing the best that we can, but are costumes are really not helping. The two of us are clad in identical school bus yellow suits with a silver Capitol emblem pasted on the front. Clearly, our stylist, Kever Orning, was trying to kiss up to his Capitol employers. Lorry has a disgusted expression on her face, clearly embarrassed by the ugliness of her outfit. I don't blame her, though. The yellow has an ugly goldfish tint, making so it goes with nothing. In comparison to the dull dreary color of the suit, the silver logo clashes with its shine. However, despite the atrociousness, Lorry and I still try to win the Capitol over by doing the usual smile and wave thing. But I know that the real time to shine will be coming up in the interviews.

**Sif Reska**

I never thought I'd see the day when I would finally be riding down the street in a glistening Capitol chariot, on the way to avenging my best friend. I must say, I was a little disappointed when Falcon volunteered, thinking he would steal the spotlight. But actually, the two of us have become friends over the past few days. Family members of both of us were in the same games and they both were killed. Watching the reapings, we have already decided that the two of will target Max Midnight, to avenge Phan, and Mauve Alleia for Jazmine. Since we know that Max will be in the careers, we're still debating whether or not to join. Falcon believes that we will have a better chance, but I will refuse to work with the district who killed Phan. But maybe I could join the careers and destroy them from the inside, taking out Max and Seanna first. They will never know what hit them.

Compared to some of the other districts' costumes, this year's outfits for Seven are amazing. Usually, we are dressed as tacky trees or lumber jacks, but this hear, our stylist, Evergreen Cardinal, did something different. I am dressed as a blue bird, and Falcon, well, it's pretty obvious what kind of bird he is. My pale blue dress is covered in light feathers and a white cape gives me the feeling of wings. My copper hair is in a loose braid and on my head is a feathered tiara with a single aquamarine as the focal point. Falcon's costume is a grey suit with a cape much like mine and a silver crown with greyish diamonds on each of the glistening tips. Based on the outfits from the other districts, it's one of the best, right up there by District One's ruby clothes and the mermaid outfits of Four.

The two of us are winning the crowd too. It's not every year that there are two volunteers in a non career district. But Seven has more experience in weapons than the other non careers, since we work with axes. Still, it's unusual for two. As we continue our façades of joy and smiling, I know that deep down, Falcon and I loathe those snobs for taking our family away.

**Nico Belts**

As soon as I saw that Falcon Vierra would be in the games, I knew that Mauve and I were in trouble. Everyone remembers the 125th games with that psycho girl from Seven. Now her cousin will be in the games, and who knows what crazy things he's going to do. If he's anything like Jazmine, I think we all should be scared to death, especially Mauve.

It seems she's been thinking the same thing, for she can't stop glaring at the two from Seven as if they might jump and attack her at any second. The two of us haven't talked much, and I get the vibe that she doesn't like me. I've never seen her before the reapings, but according to what little I know, apparently, she's been camping in the woods for years.

The crowd is oblivious to the danger that the District Eight tributes face this year. They just think it will make for a better show. As they cheer for Mauve and I, I can't help but loathe them for their ignorance. However, I know that the real reason they are cheering is the outfits. They're classic District Eight, made from pure fabric, usually plain and simple, and this was no exception. This year, our outfits represent hemp. I'm wearing a tan shirt with a hemp vest and hemp crown. Mauve's costume is simple as well, a hemp gown with a simple leather belt. It isn't extravagant like the other Capitol clothes, so it resembles our humble district pretty nicely. It's definitely my favorite I've seen so far.

**Evelyn Porter**

I hate my stylist. Clearly, he has no idea what District Nine really is. Apparently, he's under the impression that we are not the wheat district, but the livestock district. Because, instead of a wheat themed outfit, I am dressed head to toe in _leather. _So here I am, standing next to my District partner and ally, Jamie, feeling like a complete idiot. I wish I was dressed in something that would remind me of home, even if it means wearing some artificial capitol glamour.

But District Nine or not, the capitol is still going wild for us. Those selfish people have no idea what we're going through. Jamie seems to be loving it, though. He's waving and smiling at everyone, like he's having a blast. I wish I was as oblivious as him, I wish I could smile and have a good time, but no. It doesn't work like that. I'm sixteen and the games are all too real to me, I can't afford to be innocent,

**Jimmy Jackson**

I must say, this is the most fun I've had since I was home. Despite the vast amounts of glitter, I feel on top of the world. Mounted on a chestnut colored horse instead of a carriage, I canter side by side with Olivia. This year, our stylist decided to do the unusual and have us ride our horses down the road, dressed as cowboys. Of course, we were dressed as the tacky stereotype cowboys, with the hats and boots and all of that. Not everyone in Ten is a cowboy.

The crowd cheers wildly as the two of us gallop on our horses in synchronized trotting. Olivia is beaming in pride, her two brown braids bouncing with each step. She seems to be enjoying this. But I can't, knowing that five years ago, Alex and Natasha were in the same situation as me.

**Robyn Holmwood **

I'm in awe as the dazzling lights of the Capitol flash by. The people her are so amazing, with so many different colors and styles. Now I am here, completely made over to look flawless and beautiful, just like the capitol. But at the same time, I am disgusted to be like them, all posh and stuck up. The capitol are horrible tyrants in designer clothes.

So now, Citt and I are standing together, dressed in glittery overalls, which I guess are supposed to represent agriculture somehow. While I smile and wave at everyone, Citt just grins widely and eerily like a maniac. During the entire train ride, he kept on muttering about how he would burn all of the tributes, one by one. I'm honestly terrified to be in the arena with him, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sort of hope he dies early on. Trying to ignore Citt's major creepiness, I continue trying to impress the Capitol.

**Levi Swan**

This is amazing! I'm so glad I dumped my wannabes of girlfriends for this bliss. Of course, I will be back here after I win the games and I will have sixty wives, or maybe more. I could have everything I want here. The capitol life is the life for me.

The only disappointment right now is my rip off of a costume. Since we're from district twelve, we only have about three costume, miners, coal, or some variation of the light up costumes from the 74th games. This year, our unoriginal stylist put us in suits much like the past tributes and lit us on fire with faux flames. Of course, now the shock of the fire has worn off and our applause isn't as loud as the cowboys from Ten or the birds from Seven.

As my loser district partner, who's name isn't important to me, and I ride down the road, I catch the idiot girl humming a tune.

"Shut up, loser,'' I sneer at her.

"My name is Beyon," she corrects me. But I don't care.

"Whatever, Byron. You're annoying me, shut up."

"Beyon!" she says, exasperated. Well at least she stopped her music. But I do admit, it was good for humming.

Ignoring Beyon, I continue waving at the ladies and blowing kisses. My insanely good looks have won them over more than my costume has.

**A/N**

**There you have it, the parade! What did you think about the costumes? Beyon and Levi? Norene fainting? Will and Sapphire's kiss? Evelyn and Jamie as allies?**

**Next up will be a few training chapters and our allies will be made! Don't forget to vote for fan favorite, as it will have a HUGE say in who wins. I will be updating it after every two tributes die. Also, about the messages you got, I just want to clear some things up. If you have sent responses, it does not guarantee complete immunity from the bloodbath. But it will give your tribute more of a shot at surviving. It was mostly a test to see who is reading and who has abandoned the story. So if you have sent reviews, but no PM, you will probably be good. **

**Trivia: What is Jimmy's relationship to Alex and Natasha?**

**Also an opinion: Do you think Tena should confront Norene about her secret or wait until the arena to see how things play out? Who would make the best alliences?**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	15. Training Part I

**Mauve Alleia (D8F, 16)**

The dorm rooms on the eight floor are luxurious, nicer than anything I had ever seen in my entire life. True, I confined myself to the woods, but no in District Eight knew these riches. I remember that moment, right after I came back from the parade, when I first set foot in that beautiful place. Hanging grandly from the ceiling in the entrance room was a giant golden chandelier with several thousand tiny crystals reflecting the shining light all around the room. The floors are a brilliant crimson velvet that feels like clouds when you walk on it.

Room after room, I explored, the wealth and luxury overwhelming me. Nico was amazed at the sight as well, his eyes widening with every sight. But the other rooms were nothing in comparison to the dining room. The mahogany table was set with a feast that could have served all of the sixteen year olds back in Eight, and still have some left over. As my eyes scanned the platters, I managed to see muffins in ten different flavors, soups, cookies, and to top it all off, a roast pig. Nico, Blue Jefferson, Cyra Gleams, and I all sit around the table and begin to feast. Blue eats like he has meals like this everyday, which he probably does. As he takes his time, cutting and serving himself, I can't help but notice him consistently stealing glances at Cyra, who was eating like us, taking huge serving and eating them in no time. I see the way he looks at her and I know he has feelings. But knowing Cyra, she doesn't seem to be the sort of person who needs a guy in her life. I lost track of how many times I went for seconds, thirds, fourths and so on. Finally, after feasting for over an hour, I say goodnight to Cyra and the others and head to my room.

As I expected my bedroom was no exception to the fanciness. Inside is a king sized bed with a gold comforter folded over. In the oak closet, I find an array of outfits, including fancy dresses and casual training clothes. Taking off my hemp gown from the parade, I select the plainest pajama outfit, a simple white nightgown and throw it on. Then, I flop onto the bed, sinking into the memory foam, and the blankets wrapped around me like a hug. Dozing off to sleep, I dream of Iris, and the fact that she won't die for nothing.

-oOo-

When I wake the next morning, I almost forget where I am. For a split second, I think that I'm actually back home in Eight, where everyone is living in carefree happiness, happy that they haven't been sent to their imminent deaths. But as the door bursts open and Cyra comes in, I know that that is no reality. This is it, my fate. I prefer Cyra over all of the other mentors I've seen. The others are ruthless or completely insane. Like the mentor from Nine, Hans Christian Anderson. His name used to be Barley Harlow, but after he won, he went crazy and sort of went into a fairy tale reality. I've only seen him on television, but I've seen enough to know that he's gone loco. Lately he's been getting worse, too. Now, he only wears a suit of knight armor and, of course, he changed his name to the creator of many fairy tale stories. At least my mentor is somewhat normal, she seems to be coping well with the games. But deep down, I know that she is struggling and that everything is an act. But she seems like a good person, we've become good friends over the last few days.

"Time for training, Mauve,'' she tells me, a sad look in her eyes. It must be horrible, having to help kids become murderers or send them to die. I nod at her and get ready for training. I see that a grey jumpsuit has been laid out on a chair by the bed. I lift it up, inspecting it. There is a sparkly black '8' on the back, underneath the word 'Alleia' written the same way. There are a few black sparkly stripes, but other than that, the jumpsuit is fairly simple. Set next to the suit is a pair of jet black combat boots with silver tips and heels. I quickly zip up the jumpsuit and lace up my boots and meet Nico and the others for breakfast.

The table is set similar to last night, with an endless selection of silver platters. I decide to keep the meal simple and just get a fried egg sandwich, two pieces of turkey bacon and a citrusy glass of orange juice. I am still stuffed from last night, I could barely finish my dish. When I finish, I grab my plate and instinctively go to wash it. I hand on my shoulder and a shake of the head from Blue give me the reminder that I'm not supposed to do the work, and leave it to the avoxes. I feel horrible as I set my plate and silverware back down for the avox to take care of. I can do the dishes for myself and it's wrong to force a slave to do them for you.

Saying goodbye to Cyra, Nico and I take the elevator down to the base floor, where there is already a semi circle of tributes forming around and tall woman. I slide in between a boy with spikey black hair and Olivia from Ten. I notice that all of the tributes are wearing the same outfits for training, as they usually do. I scope out possible allies, and get a basic idea of who I don't want. No careers, the boy from Eleven looks like bad news, as does the guy from Twelve. I know that I won't be with Seven. But maybe I could ally with the girl from Six, she seems like she could fight. Of course, I don't want to get too attached to anyone, since I want to win. But the only way to do that, is to have an ally or two.

"Welcome tributes! Today is the first of three days where you will train for your time in the arena. Your skills will lead up to a private evaluation with the Gamemakers, where you will be ranked. Be sure to be well rounded with your stations and don't ignore the survival skills. Also, take this opportunity to find alliences and make friends, you will need them. Lastly, no fighting with other tributes, you'll have time for that later. Good luck," she commands.

At those last two words, the tributes all take off in separate directions, some to hand to hand, some to survival, but most gather at the weapons. I look around, trying to figure out where to go. I finally settle on going to the edible plants, where another girl is already working. I recognize her as Lorry from Six, who seemed like a nice person, based on what I've seen from her reapings. I go over there and sit down beside her and begin working. For the first five minutes or so, none of us say a word, but we continue to glance at eachother periodically. After my eyes meet dark ones, I finally break the silence.

"So... have you worked with plants before?" it was the only question I could really think about at the time.

"Not really. All there is in Six are just factories," she responds in a blank tone, "But jumping roofs was fun." She smiles a little at her last comments.

"Roof jumping?" I ask, shocked that a little fourteen year old would jump roofs.

"Yeah! It's the best, I was better than all of the guys," she smiles, "Do you want to be allies? I could show you some techniques."

Yes! This is the best. If I have an ally, I could win!

"Sure, definitely!" I smile with gratitude. I've found a friend.

**Max Midnight (D1M, 17)**

Training is in full swing and our career pack is growing. It's a tradition for all of the careers from One, Two, and Four to work together. Seanna and I were a bit skeptical about Tena, but after watching her at the spearing station, there was no doubt of her skills. But will she be able to handle being a career emotionally? She seemed reluctant at first to join. So far, Covite, Tena, Cannon, Cahlia, Seanna, and I haven't found any other possible additions. But that changes as Siffa Reska and Falcon Vierra come marching up. I had really hoped that they would want to join, since they are related to two of the strongest tributes from the Quarter Quell. I was always a fan of Jazmine and Phan. But I wasn't too disappointed when Phan died, since he was killed by the boy from my district. However, after everyone from One was dead, I was rooting for Jazmine.

I knew that Falcon would be a career, but I'm wary of Siffa. Why would she want to work with the same district that killed Phan?

"I talked to them earlier. They're in," Cahlia mentions, smiling at the newcomers. I'm not sure how she was made leader, it just sort of happened. Besides, no one would dare go against her, for she has something that we don't. A killing streak. But I'm not worrying, I'll soon have one, too.

"Fine then. Anyone else?" I ask, looking about the training center. The crazy guy from Eleven is setting fires, Lorry from six is working with plants, and it seems like the girl from Eight has allied with her. As I'm scanning the room, there is a tap on my shoulder. I quickly spin around to see the dumb kid from Three smiling up at me. I begin to tell him to go away, but before I can utter a syllable, he begins to speak.

"Hi! I'm Kodi! Do you want to hear a joke?" I snicker at his oblivious mind.

"No."

"Okay! Why did the boy throw his butter out the window?" I seriously can't believe his ignorance. How can he be making corny jokes while we're training for the Hunger Games?

"Go away."

" Because he wanted to see a butterfly! Get it?" Kodi giggles at his joke.

"Who's the loser?" Cahlia jeers. Sneering at Kodi, she walks over to him, and shoves him away. He falls to the ground with a grunt and looks up at me and Cahlia with big sad eyes.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends. Maybe we could hang out after the games," he looks like a lost puppy, but I don't care.

"Kid, you really don't know what the games are, do you?" Covite says in a menacing voice.

"Nope."

Covite leans over to the careers and whispers, "I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare," Tena defends him.

"Here's the truth, Three. People die in these games. There are twenty four of us here, only one will survive. And it won't be you. You're dead, kid," Covite bluntly states.

A mix of reactions cross over Kodi's face. First there's shock, then fear. Suddenly, his eyes begin to water and he bursts into tears. We all grin as he runs away, taking refuge by the trapping station. Serves him right for being so naïve.

"Well, now that he's out of the way, I'm going to actually train," Cahlia says as she goes over to the whips. I prefer working with swords, so Seanna, Covite, Falcon, Siffa and I rush over to the dueling platforms. Tena prefers spears and Cannon excels in hand to hand, to they go off on their own.

When we arrive and pick up our swords, several weak kids who were trying to train, scatter at our presence. All but one.

Levi Swan, the arrogant big head is the only tribute who doesn't flee. He is fearless, a perfect quality for a career. Even though I could tell it was his first time using a sword, he is better than any non career I've seen. When Falcon chimes in, I know he is thinking the same thing.

"He seems like a good addition," he speculates.

"Yeah, he could work," Seanna adds. I nod in agreement. Even though careers don't normally ally with the coal mining district, Levi has career skills and attitude. I don't care what Cahlia will say, but we will have strength in numbers.

"Hey Twelve!" I shout to him. Slowly, he turns around to face us, sword in hand. A lopsided grin on his face, he approaches us.

"What do you want?"

"You. Do you want to join the careers? Choose wisely," Covite warns.

"Why not?" he says with cockiness. Levi sets down his weapon and goes over by Seanna and Siffa. I hear a gasp from one of the, I knew they'd be attracted to the girl magnet.

"So what's the plan?" Levi inquires. I'm about to respond, but I am interrupted by an angry stomping of Cahlia and an outraged yell.

"Why did you let a _Twelve _in!?" Cahlia says 'twelve' as if she's talking about moldy cheese. I should have known, she hates outer districts.

"He was good! And you said earlier that we need strength in numbers!" Siffa defends him.

"Fine, but you better not disappoint me, Twelve, or you're dead meat!" Cahlia threatens. As Cahlia storms away, Levi sighs in relief and we go on with training.

**Jamie Connell (D9M, 12)**

I look up from the snare trap I was working on when I hear the sobs and speedy footsteps of another tribute. In the distance, there is the snickering from the careers and I know that they have been being mean to whoever that was. My curiosity getting the best of me, I set down my materials and venture to the corner where I recognize Kodi from Three curled up in a ball, crying. At first, I just stand there, not sure what to do. Then, I take a few steps forward and kneel down beside him, resting a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. Kodi flinches at my touch and pulls away.

"Go away. You're just going to kill me," he says through broken sobs.

"I'm not going to kill you. I don't even know how," I whisper softly.

" But Covite said-"

" Covite is a career, he's just trying to scare you," I say reassuringly.

"So people don't die? Mom and Dad just said it was a silly game show," he says. Wait, he didn't know what the games were? Covite must have told him the truth. I don't know of he did Kodi a favor or just made things worse.

"People do die, Kodi. But I'll make sure you don't. I'll protect you. That is, if you want to be allies," I suggest. I'm sure that Evelyn won't mind another ally.

" Sure. Thanks, Jamie," Kodi smiles weakly. I try to come up with a way to cheer him up.

"Hey Kodi, can you tell me a joke?" I ask him. His response surprises me.

"No, that's okay. I've outgrown jokes," Kodi states sadly. It's amazing how the Hunger Games can change people.

**A/N**

**So... What do you think about our allies? Kodi learning the truth? Levi's confrontation? Mauve's first night in the capitol? Kodi growing up?**

**Allies:**

**Careers: Seanna Vipond (D1F) Max Midnight (D1M) Cahlia Moreno (D2F) Cannon Cavalier (D2M) Tena Cooper (D4F) Covite de Halloran (D4M) Siffa Reska (D7F) Falcon Vierra (D7M) Levi Swan (D12M)**

**Underdogs: Kodi Ostowski (D3M) Evelyn Porter (D9F) Jamie Connell (D9M)**

**Girls: Lorry Avery (D6F) Mauve Alleia (D8F)**

**Frozen: I sort of realized that before this chapter, Kodi sort of reminded me of Olaf from Frozen. Just with the whole comic relief silliness. So of course, I had t include a quote from Frozen somewhere in this chapter. TEN POINTS IF YOU FIND THE FROZEN REFERENCE.**

**Great Job!: I'm very happy to say that I have received responses from EVERYONE for the questions. So, since there have been no automatic bloodbath tributes, so it doesn't quite guarantee immunity. But thanks, everyone!**

**Beta contest: For this story, I will be needing the help of two betas! I have already selected one, but of you are interested, please PM me with a link to your beta profile. I'll have one chosen soon. This will not have any impact on whether or not your character wins.**

**Trivia: Who was Max rooting for in the 125th Hunger Games besides the District One tributes? (5 pts)**

**Opinion Trivia: Which characters do you want to hear from next. (Don't just say your own) (5 pts)**

**Don't forget: Find the Frozen reference! (10 pts)**

**Thanks and please vote and review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	16. Training Part II

**Robyn Holmwood (D11F, 17)**

Yesterday, I basically just tried my best to avoid the careers, who are growing larger by the hour. They're up to nine members now! They haven't had that many since the fiftieth games, with twice the tributes. Out of the nine careers, one seemed different to me, she stood out. Seanna Vipond, she just seems so familiar, like I've met her before. But I know that's ridiculous, she grew up in One, me in Eleven.

For a while, I had experimented with the swords, but as soon as the careers came over, I immediately gave up. I could never even compare to the tributes who have trained since they could stand. After that, I experimented with an axe, I really don't know why. But after failing for the umpteenth time, I gave up hope of using weapons and moved on to the survival stations. Before they closed the training center for the night, I had discovered a good skill in memory games, but I don't know how far that will get me in the games.

Now, it's 5:30 in the morning on the second day of training. Many of the tributes didn't bother to get up this early, some where already confident, others were just discouraged. There are about seven of us loafing about, waiting for the doors to open to begin training. I recognize a few of the faces and names, including Sapphire, Nico, Axel, and Beyon. The other two I didn't know the names to, but they are both from Ten. The lobby is mostly silent, the only conversation is between Sapphire and the girl from Ten, who seems to have allied with her. But even that is hushed and nearly silent, mere whispers amongst the loud silence.

A jarring noise interrupts the little conversation there is, and we all enter the now open doors. As Axel goes to the snares, Sapphire and the Ten girl to the fire building station, and Beyon to the knot tying station, I look around and randomly select a station. Scythe. Maybe I could try again with the weapons, there are no Careers to judge me, and the interesting weapon seems to call my name, begging me to use it. Why not? It's an uncommon weapon that not a lot of people use.

My combat boots clicking on the cement floor, I rush over to the scythes and pick up a beautiful golden one with a black tape grip on the end. I push a few buttons, which open the sliding glass doors to a battle simulator and step inside. The fluorescent lights dim as I enter, and many orange lasers light up the room, and create a figure made of light. I identify their weapon as a katana as it charges me. Holding the foreign weapon in my hands clumsily, I lift it up and block the first blow. Well, that was luck. The figure turns and swings down by my left leg. I try to block again, but the heaviness of the weapon causes me to drop it, clattering to the ground. As I lean down to pick my scythe back up, a few a numbing pain in my leg, where the dummy hit me.

The simulation hasn't actually hurt me, but it feels that way. There's no blood or even a cut, but the pain in my leg is still there. My hands shaking, I lift the scythe back up and swing blinding and see the orange lights spilt around me. I got it! But as soon as the first one is finished disintegrating, a new dummy is formed, this time grasping a double sided axe in both hands. I try my hardest to get the hang of the weapon as I'm constantly being bombarded by attacks. I manage to 'kill' three more, but I failed to block many of the attacks. When the lights finally went back on, I have aching pains in both legs, my right arm and the back of my neck. If those dummies were real, I'd be long dead.

Setting the scythe back on its rack, I promise to myself that I will eventually get the hang of that weapon. Turning around to try out a survival station, I bump into Sapphire, who have come up behind me with her ally.

"Sorry about that!" she says, smiling at me, "I just wanted to say that I saw you using that weapon, and let's just say, you're better than any of us. I mean, we've tried weapons, but the only thing we're remotely good at is throwing knives. Was that your first time with a scythe?"

"Yeah, it was. But I wasn't actually that good, though," I respond, honestly. But I will be, eventually.

"Yeah you were! Anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to ally? By the way, this is Sapphire, and I'm Olivia, but you can call me Liv."

Liv! That was her name! An alliance would be good, it sure beats being alone, that's for sure.

"That would be great!" I beam at the two girls. I could have a chance!

**Nico Belts (D8M, 18)**

I decided to rise early this morning, to meet with the few tributes who actually bothered to get the extra training. It's already been am hour, and I've already improved in my skills with a sword. I wouldn't be able to take on a career, but I'm one of the few tributes that can actually lift one, so I guess I have an advance over some of the smaller tributes, not that I'd actually try to kill people. The sword is merely for self-defense. Over the last hour, about four more tributes have trickled in, including both from Two, Falcon Vierra, and Mauve. I'm sure that the training center will be packed by lunch. I'm glad that I've had the chance to experiment with weapons away from the critical eyes of the careers.

Yesterday, I had planned on asking Mauve to be part of an alliance, but before I had the chance, she had already paired up with the girl from Six. I didn't really want to ally with her, for she seems so reckless.

As I sit on a bench, sipping some water from a metallic bottle, I gaze around, trying to scout out potential allies. Definitely not the careers, or the Citrus, he freaks me out. Finally I spot a good person, Jimmy Jackson. He's working over by the growing knives, scoring perfect bulls eyes. Clearly, he's trained back in Ten, but he doesn't seem to be the typical cocky career. Setting down my water, I go over to him and watch as he hurls another round of knives hitting perfect targets. When he finishes, I approach him and tap his shoulder.

"Hey, Jimmy, isn't it?" I ask, slightly nervous. He turns around, looking me in the eye. Despite his cheery grin, the scar above his left eye is pretty intimidating.

"Yeah, what's up?" he smiles. I don't talk for a second, but finally have the courage to speak, he seems nice enough.

"I was, um, wondering if you would like to be in an alliance with me?" I look him into the eyes and he deeply considers his answer. The moment seems like hours for me, waiting in tension.

"That's fine by me. I was actually trying to get a small group of tributes, maybe two or three?" he grins.

"Why not? Who were you thinking about?" I inquire, curious to find out his choice.

"Axel, the boy from Six. I saw him yesterday, and he seemed to have a few tricks up his sleeve, quite literally. I heard a rumor that he's a street magician," Jimmy thoughtfully says. I look over to the far corner to see Axel experimenting in the memory games, which he seems to be doing well with.

"I guess he would be a good addition," I speculate. Without further hesitation, Nico and I make our way over to Axel.

**Citt Kordel (D11M, 15)**

Looking at all of these tributes makes me want them dead even more with each passing second. All twenty-three of them look like fresh meat, even my district partner, Robyn. I can imagine her aflame at this very second. In my eyes, they are already on fire. The careers, that weak girl from Three and that newly formed pack with Nico, Axel, and Jimmy. They're already dead. Yesterday, I spent every moment of training making fire after fire, and I have been doing the same all day today. Funny, it seems like no one has dared to come to the fire station, since I spent so much time there. They must be too scared of me, or jealous. Same difference, anyways, since I don't plan on allying, I plan on burning everyone alive!

My mentor has tried to give me 'helpful' advice, but I just make my own plan. I'm told to run from the Cornucopia, not grab anything, but I know that I will get matches and set the whole thing on fire! I'll take out half of the tributes right there and the rest will be easy.

Finally finishing my 'pyramid' to set up a successful bonfire, I strike a match and then the whole thing bursts into flames. Perfect.

"Nice fire, pyro!" a sarcastic shout distracts me from the beautiful dancing flames and I look up. It's none other than Falcon Vierra, followed by his pack of Careers.

"Funny you should say that! Your cousin was a total crazy case! How do I know that you're not just as crazy as your cousin is? I'm sorry, was," I sneer back at him. As he gazes at me, I know that I hit a nerve.

"Jazmine was my best friend! Don't talk about her that way!" he defends her.

"Well good thing that you will soon be with her, after I burn you alive in the arena!" I shoot back, "I'll burn you all!" I hear a few angry sighs from the careers and suddenly, a knife is soaring past my head, barely missing my right ear. The blade lodges itself in the wall behind me. I look up to see Cahlia ready to throw another, when I get out of-the-way and sneer back at her, "You missed. You should probably work on that. But a knife is no match against the ultimate power of fire!"

I reach over to my flames and pick up a log, with the orange flames dancing on the end. I point the log at her and the other careers and pull it back to throw. But a shove to the side from Covite makes me stumble and the flames go flying in the air. We all gasp as it soars, wondering where it will land.

I hear a cry of agonized pain and see Levi, the boy from Twelve, stomping his foot wildly to get rid of the flames which have caught fire to his boots. There is a flurry of screaming and running and I watch in amazement as the torch is kicked to the berry station and the whole thing bursts into flames, spreading to the knot tying, and then one of the simulators, causing the whole thing to short-circuit, starting an electric fire in addition to the one that I started. All of the tributes are in a chaotic uproar as I just stand there and smile. Levi's leg has ceased flaming, but he is laying on the ground in pain, tenderly clutching his foot. Frantic peacekeepers are trying to extinguish the inferno, while everyone else has gone completely crazy, grabbing random weapons off of racks and swinging blindly.

The chaos finally ceases when the head Gamemaker, Angel Morrissey, bursts through the doors, her face contorted into fierce anger.

"Quiet everyone! SHUT UP!" she screams as all of the tributes drop their weapons and stop fighting, "Fighting is for the games! We need all twenty-four of you to be ready to compete, not battered up or dead! And who started this fire?"

All eyes turn to me and I grin, not caring if I get in trouble for this. I'm proud of what I've done.

"You. I will be watching you, Eleven," Angel glares at me, and with a swish of her long auburn hair, is gone from the room. I feel a large hand on my shoulder as I'm being steered out of the training center by a tall and strong peacekeeper. I know that I won't be allowed back in training, but I know that I already have the skills to kill.

**Beyon Helbig (D12F, 15)**

I honestly don't know what happened. One minute, I'm working at the berry station, the next, Levi is crying in pain and the station I'm at bursts into flames. Citt, the fire guy, is cackling crazily and all of the careers are in a frenzy. Suddenly, every tribute is running to the nearest weapons to defend themselves. I don't know how blades can fight of flames, but I suddenly find myself with a katana in hand, as all the others begin to turn on each other. I still cant process what's going on, but the next thing I know, Norene flies into me, jumping in shock. She seems to be equally as frightened as me, for she blindly swings a dagger towards me, not thinking. Wow, she's actually good. She's always been a scared little kid. As I raise my katana to block, she looks me in the eye, and suddenly backs off, dropping her weapon, as if she is going back into character. I know that she thinks that I didn't notice anything unusual, but it's too late, I know. And it seems like the Four girl has noticed, too, for she is staring at the two of us. But as soon as I see her, she launches forward to the boy from Five, locked a duel. It seems like we are the only two who were paying attention to Norene. Wow, I was actually paying attention to something.

As soon as the fight began, it's over as Angel goes all maniac on us, making sure that Citt is escorted out of the room. All of the tributes stare at each other, like deer in the headlights. Three of us are injured from the battle, including Levi who has burnt his leg, Will from Five has a cut on his arm, and Siffa has a scratch on her face. I know that Will and Siffa will easily be able to be fixed, but I'm not sure about Levi.

Everyone is still shaken up, for we continue staring for a while until the Careers finally leave to go to the weapons. Slowly, we all disperse, many of us not known where to go, since most of the survival stations have been destroyed. Wandering aimlessly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look back to see Mauve and Lorry, of all people. Why would they want to talk to me?

"Well that was something, wasn't it?" Lorry tries to break the tension. I chuckle nervously and nod.

"We saw how you handled Norene. I never would have guessed that she was _good_. I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who know about her skills," Mauve says.

" Tena knows too," I add on.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to ally?" Lorry asks hopefully.

"Sure, I would love to!" I beam at them.

"Great! So now we just have to figure out where to train, since most of the stations are gone..."

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! These four got many requests so I wrote for them. Send more requests, too! What did you thin about the fire? The new allies? The lack of stations? Robyn's scythe skills? Who do you want to see next?**

**Allies:**

**Careers: Cannon, Max, Cahlia, Seanna, Tena, Covite, Siffa, Falcon, Levi**

**Girls I: Robyn, Sapphire, Olivia**

**Girls II: Mauve, Lorry, Beyon**

**Boys: Nico, Axel, Jimmy**

**Underdogs: Evelyn, Jamie, Kodi**

**Trivia: What song did Beyon sing for her dad in the District Twelve Reapings?**

**Opinion: What are your predictions/ hopes that the alliances will go through in the arena!**

**Also, I have chosen my two betas: SkyeBird128 and A Hopeless Demented Kitten! This will not affect their tributes in any way, positive or negative.**

**Thanks and please vote and review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	17. Training Part III

**Will DeVon (D5M, 18)**

For the past three days, I've had to bare through the looks from Sapphire and everyone else in the Capitol. Ever since the kiss at the parade, we've been seen as a couple. She tried to tell me that it was so I could get sponsors, make me look good, but I know that she had her own motives. Of course, our mentor, Peppermint Trill, decided to play on the whole romance factor thing. She insisted that we should ally together, but I really don't want to. So my goal for today is to find an ally who is actually worthy and won't try to kiss you every five seconds. Not to mention, she allied with two other girls, who honestly annoy me to no end. They are always happy and none of them could even hurt a fly. They are a good group for eachother, but not for me. Besides, the last thing I need is for all of them to die at once, leaving me alone and without any allies.

Yesterday, before the fire, I noticed a fairly decent pack forming, with Jimmy, Axel, and Nico. They've all done some pretty cool things in training, especially Jimmy, he has an exceptional talent in throwing knives. I've only seen Axel at the survival stations, but most of them were burnt in the fire, excluding trapping and camouflage. Me, I've been spending most of my time with weapons, my best being archery and axes. But my archery is nowhere near perfect, I hit less than half of the targets, and I was even worse when they were moving about in the simulations. But I have enough skill to beat one of the younger or weaker tributes, which is enough for now.

As the heavy metal doors leading to the training center open up for the morning, the wave of tributes eager to train, rush forward. Unlike yesterday, the group is larger, almost all of the tributes are here. They must want to take advantage of the last day before the Gamemaker sessions. Pretty much all of the tributes are rushing to the more advanced stations, like the weapons, obstacle course, and swimming pool. All of the tributes, with the exception of me, Norene, and Citt, who hasn't been seen since the fire, are traveling in packs. The careers have all chosen weapons and are fighting side by side against the dummies. Sapphire and her friends are swimming laps in the Olympic sized pool, and the other group of girls are racing eachother on the obstacle course. Out of the corner of my eye, there is Kodi, Jamie, and Evelyn, who are making a snare trap at one of the few survival spots left. Lastly, I spot the alliance that I want to join, with the boys training with various swords. Without hesitation, I march up to the three of them and prepare to ask the question.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to ally?" I brace myself for their negative response, but they surprise me with a friendly greeting.

"Sure, we need as many people as we can if we want to best those careers," Axel says kindly.

"Nine careers, that's well, dangerous," Jimmy adds.

"Great! So do we have a plan?" I ask.

"We all rush the bloodbath, get as many things as we can and clear out. Try not to get involved with anyone else," Nico orders in a clear and powerful voice.

"Sounds good."

**Seanna Vipond (D1F, 17)**

"Behind you!" I shout to Cannon, as he swings his sword, delivering a fatal blow to a dummy. The nine of us are all packed into a simulation chamber with the settings on 'extra difficult' fighting off dummies from every direction. I barely have a moment to breathe after killing something before yet another comes flying my way. My glistening bronze sword in hand, I spin around, decapitating a glowing orange automaton before it can even touch me with its pixelated trident. As swords, whips, and axes are flying, little orange cubes, which were once part of a dummy, fill the air while others are constantly appearing. Right after I chop a dummy with a double bladed axe, a harsh buzzer pierces the air and the overhead lights blast on. I shut my eyes from the sudden light and open again, it not being so harsh this time.

"Great job!" Covite says, setting his sword down, "What do you say we have a competition now?"

"Winner gets the first kill," Siffa sneers. As I gaze around at the other careers, they murmur in agreement, a fierce look of competition in their eyes. I know that Tena, Cahlia, and Falcon are determined to have the highest amount of kills in the games. Getting the first kill in the games is a legendary moment, and it tends to bring good luck with it. Many times, the first killer is also the Victor.

Max goes over to the control board and presses a few button and a screen pops of from the wall, containing all of our names and a '0' under each of them. A monotone voice chants a countdown from 10, 9, 8...

I glance around as the others ready their weapons and get ready to attack. 3, 2, 1...

A gong sounds and the room is lit up with various dummies, all attacking at impossible speeds. I block a first blow and thrust my sword into where the stomach should be. One point for me! As another dummy attacks, I look on as Covite takes out two with one blow. I swing my sword rapidly and take out a few more. A fake sword almost slices my leg, but I disarm the attacker and stab left and right. I glance at the digital clock, counting down the minutes left. Of the five that we started with, two are left. I don't bother to look at my score, that distraction could mean loss.

An arrow whistles by my ear and I turn, taking out the archer. An axe goes over my head and I swing my sword blindly, causing the attacker to dissolve into sun colored bits. By now, there are dummies surrounding me and the others and I begin to swing wildly, not taking the precious time to look at my attackers. Suddenly, the beeper goes off and the scores are shown. Five minutes already? The battlefield always makes time fly. It seems like I've only been fighting for mere seconds. I hold my breath as the scores are shown.

9th place: Levi Swan, 9 kills. I'm not surprised about him, he is from twelve after all. Besides, his leg was burnt in the fire and he isn't fully recovered.

8th place: Cannon Cavalier, 19 kills. Cannon was always better with hand to hand combat, not swords.

7th place: Max Midnight, 23 kills. Makes since, but I'm surprised he didn't place higher.

6th place: Tena Cooper, 24 kills. She seems okay with her ranking, which I don't get. Most careers have to win, or else. But there seems to be more to her, like she doesn't even want to be here.

5th place: Covite de Halloran, 29 kills. Covite throws down his sword in disappointment. The loud bang is ignored, though, as the rest of us await our scores.

4th place: Siffa Reska, 31 kills. Impressive, for an outlying district. Then again, she is related to Phan.

3rd place: Falcon Vierra, 35 kills. This only leaves me and Cahlia! My heart stops as the two of us wait in anticipation for the scores.

There is a drumroll as the screen pauses, and then, finally, a single picture appears of the winner.

CAHLIA MORENO! 39 kills. I sigh a defeated sigh as Cahlia beams. My photo then comes up, with the number 38 underneath. Seriously? All I needed was two more kills in order to win.

"I get the first kill!" she victoriously screams as all of us who didn't win, sigh in defeat. All of us exit the chamber and put our weapons back on the racks. What a day.

**Falcon Vierra (D7M, 18)**

Third place? I was so close to winning, so close to the first kill of the games, and I lost. All of the tributes see me as a joke, a complete psychopath. They say I'm just like Jazmine, that I'm crazy, too. But Jazmine wasn't crazy, and neither am I. She was the smartest person I knew, she made it all the way to second place before District Eight went and destroyed my life. Now, the Vierra family is ridiculed and made fun of. Now, everyone thinks that we're crazy. Everyday, I'm reminded of that. Yesterday, when Citt, the pyro, made fun of me and Jazmine, it hurt. It hurt more than anything I could imagine. The only good thing that came from that day was the fact that now, the Gamemakers have targeted him. There is no hope for his survival.

As we leave the chamber, I notice the many stares from the tributes. Their looks on their faces suggest that they know what has just transpired and that the first killer has been chosen. And the sneers from Cahlia confirm their suspicions and I can make out a few whimpers from the weaker tributes. But Cahlia is at one disadvantage. Everyone knows who to avoid. But knowing Cahlia, there will be no way for them to avoid her.

"Well, what are you looking at? Get back to your failing!" Max shouts to them. I grin as they all scramble away to the corners of the room.

"That's enough for tonight, people!" Cahlia says to us, "Get some rest and be ready for tomorrow." She seems to be in quite a bit of a rush to get away and I wonder why. However, I know better than to question Cahlia.

"Let's get away from these losers," I agree. All of us cram into the luxurious elevator and select our floors. Max and Seanna leave first, followed by Cahlia and Cannon. Tena and Covite leave after a bit longer, leaving me, Siffa, and Levi.

"I swear, that Citrus kid is going to die, whether he's the first kill or not," Levi sneers. He's held a grudge on that boy since yesterday and he hasn't forgiven him for burning his leg. Levi's limp is gone, but occasionally, he will wince if he moves oddly. After three more floors, the elevator dings and Siffa and I leave Levi, but not after he gives a flirty wink at Siffa. Typical Levi. I don't support him in the alliance, I think that we should kill him soon. Maybe even on the first night. He can just be so annoying.

Siffa and I enter the hall and meet up with our mentor, Paris Woodland, just in time for dinner. Paris is tall and muscular, and her long red hair is pulled into a messy bun. I'm lucky that we have her as a mentor now, instead of her early days. Just after Paris came home from the arena, she found out that her brother had died in a work accident. For three years, she was in shock and wouldn't help the tributes in the games. She would ignore them and let them fend for themselves, all on their own. But after seeing her tributes die without her help was like a wakeup call. She realized that she was basically killing the kids by neglecting them. Therefore, she picked up the pace and decided to train her tributes for victory.

"How was training?" Paris asks us as she sits down at her space at the table.

"Good, but we lost the first kill to Cahlia," Siffa sighs, disappointed at her loss. We all were disappointed, but we would never show it. Paris shakes her head and scowls at the two of us.

"If you want to win these games, you can't let a stupid Career get you down!" she scolds us, "If I let the Careers bully me, I wouldn't be here right now!" Her face is red with anger at us. Paris has always been known to lose her temper when her tributes don't try hard enough. And Siffa and I are facing it first handedly.

"We'll win this, I swear!" I snap at my mentor, "I will avenge my cousin, and clear my family's name!"

Then, I turn away and stomp to my room, where I can finally focus on winning.

**Cahlia Moreno (D2F, 16)**

My mood is light as I ride the elevator to the second floor. First, I won the Career contest, and I have a date night with my boyfriend, Shar De'Landes, who is also my mentor. We have had it all planned out since the train rides, we would make a picnic and go up to the roof for a romantic sunset dinner. Shar and I haven't gone public with our romance, for he is four years older than me. The scorn would be horrible. Besides, a forbidden secret love is something special.

For the past few days with training and the parade, Shar and I have barely had a moment to ourselves. With the bustle of the remakes, interviews, and hard core workouts, I don't even see how I have time to sleep. But I'm used to the packed schedules, I face them everyday back home. I quickly rush into the apartment for District Two and leave Cannon as soon I can to go change in my room.

One of my favorite parts of the Capitol is its beautiful bedrooms. My bed is king sized with a giant comforter, the windows will show whichever image, and the wardrobe is filled with a hundred dresses and other outfits, which are my exact size. What should I wear for tonight? Scanning through the racks, I finally pick out a rose red dress with a glittering black belt. Romantic and chic, I love it. I take off my sweaty training jumpsuit and throw it on the chair by my bed, the avoxes will take care of it for me. I raise my arms up and pull the dress on, zipping the back and tying the belt. Examining myself in the mirror, I notice that the dress is indeed very flattering. But what about my hair? From the hours of fighting in training, my hair isn't exactly perfect. As a Career, I rarely care about how good I look while fighting, that's a District One thing. But I do care about my looks on my last date with Shar before the Games.

Taking an ivory brush from a vanity cupboard, I run it through my silky black hair, trying to smooth out the tangles and knots. Finally, it's perfect. Adding a light layer of mascara and lip gloss, I rush out of the room and board the elevator, trying to avoid the prying eyes of my escort and Cannon.

My heart races as I rise higher and higher, closer and closer to the roof. What if I mess up? What if I say the wrong thing? Will he kiss me? I'm shocked at myself. I've never let myself be distracted by such girly things. Until now, it's only been killing and weapons in my life, but now there's more. Now, there is love. It's funny, what love can do to you. It can make you see things you never thought were real. Things that you thought didn't matter. Love can make you forget everything, like the Games, and just live out a moment, a mere moment of pure bliss. Love makes me see more to life than glory, and winning. It shows that there is away something to fight for, something to come home to. And true love is always there for you, and you always know who it is. Shar is my true love. Shar is my life and forever companion. He is what I'm winning these games for, not the glory or fame.

Finally the elevator comes to a stop and I step out, to be greeted by the warm embrace of my true love. I smile at his tall figure and we sit down side by side, watching the sun ho down and the various capitol lights illuminate the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shar says in wonder.

"Yes, a strange beauty, uncommon and only there for those who truly see it," I muse. He takes my hand in his large and strong one and I lean on his shoulder, smelling his cologne. It's a scent that has always comforted me. Every time he was away for mentoring, I would sleep with one of his hoodies, the scent still lingering. But nothing could compare to having him right here beside me.

"Are you ready for what will come in the arena?" Shar asks. Sometimes, I do get annoyed at his mentoring. It's date night, not training. But I indulge him.

"I'll always have the thought of you to keep me fighting," I whisper to him.

"And I'll always have the thought of you to keep me watching. I know you can win this, Cahlia. You can do it. For me, and your family," Shar says.

"I love you, Shar," I smile up at him.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

I cant take it anymore, so I do the first thing that comes into my mind. I lean forward and press my lips to his. He responds by kissing me back and the two of us embrace until we break apart, my eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. Shar De'Landes is my true love and nothing will ever end our eternal love song.

**A/N**

**Happy Valentines day! I had to post a fluff chapter, I couldn't help it. So sorry of you're not the romance type! So... what did you think about the last allies? The career battle? Will's attitude to Sapphire? Shar and Cahlia's date? Falcon's outburst?**

** Trivia: Who were the first arrivals at Training Day Two?**

** Optional: Do you want more romance chapters in the future? (ex. Cyra/Blue Jefferson, Shar/Cahlia, Will/Sapphire, Max/Seanna, or any others?)**

** Thanks and please review! **

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	18. Gamemaker Sessions

**Norene Travere (D3F, 18)**

I blew it. I blew my cover. I was so incredibly stupid, fighting like that against Beyon. And judging from the looks from her alliance, they know, too. I seriously hope that that is it, the last thing I need is for the Careers to find out about my secret. These Gamemaker sessions are the chance to show that I'm a talentless weak girl from District Three. Then, once everyone sees me as a weakling, I'll pounce, taking out Beyon and her friends, first. Two of the Careers districts have gone into training, Cannon being the most recent, also meaning that I'm up next. The waiting room is all but bare, the only furniture in the all cement room being the cold steel benches. Twenty tributes sit, staring into space, not daring to speak to eachother. Each tribute averages about ten minutes, sometimes less, meaning that some of us will be here for about two hours. I would feel bad for Levi for having to wait so long, but he's, well, Levi.

" Norene Travere," the robotic voice announces over the high tech surround sound speakers. The voice is female, but with no emotion attached, a zombie like drone.

Slowly, I rise from the bench and look back, faking a nervous glace at Kodi, who just stares. These days at training have really changed him, he's grown up way too fast. An avox in a silver robe pulls the handle to the training center door and I enter. With just me in the room, it seems much bigger than it did with the twenty three other tributes. A small pile of swords and a battered dummy or two suggest that the Careers have been impressing the Gamemakers with their life long skills. I know that I will be a disappointment, compared to the Careers. Little did they know that I am more Career than any of them will ever be.

Trembling slightly and even managing to conjure up some tears, I go over to the throwing knives and prepare to make a fool out of myself. I select a dazzling weapon with an ivory handle and grasp it in my non dominant left hand. This will make my throw even worse. Grasping it reverse hand, I pull back and feebly throw it. The knife only goes about five feet before I lands on the ground with a clang. Reaching to grab my next knife, I pretend to stumble and knock the entire cart over, causing knives of every size and color to slide across the floor. The Gamemakers chuckle their snobby like laughs and Angel pipes up, "That's all we needed to see," in a cold heartless voice. Flipping her copper hair over her thin shoulders, she goes to a notepad and writes a few notes, no doubt negative. But my show isn't over yet.

I launch myself into a sobbing mess, throwing myself down to the ground, my shoulders shaking with fake tears.

"No, no please! Don't let me die!" I pathetically wail as two burly peacekeepers drag me out of the room and deposit me on the cold cement floor of the waiting room. There are a few snickers from the remaining Careers and some of the other bloodthirsty tributes as they size me up like looking at a fresh chicken dish. No doubt, they are planning many sick ways to kill me right now. But I will take those sick deaths and they will regret ever thinking them. It's only a matter of time now...

**Lorry Avery (D6F, 14)**

Alright, Lorry, you can do this. You've trained for three days and you've jumped buildings for years. So yes, I have the agility part down, but what about weapons? You can't kill someone by jumping off a building. True, for the last three days, I've been working on perfecting my knife skills, but honestly, that's far from perfect, since I've never picked up a legitimate killing knife before this week. However, my aim is improving slightly, I've actually managed to hit the dummies enough to make them trip or stop running. So my basic strategy I guess is to try to throw a fatal shot, fail by hitting their leg or something and then finish them off in person. I know that it's sick, but it's what I have to do to get home. So I guess I'll show the Gamemakers my knife throwing and then maybe some climbing.

"Lorelei Avery," the Capitol accented voice blares over the intercom. I take a deep breath as I slowly rise from my chair. I CAN do this, I've done worse. For the first time in my life, I'm actually nervous. The feeling is new to me, it feels so _foreign_. I just need to pretend that the Gamemakers are the guys back home, not monsters who will most likely choose the way you die.

Entering the Training Centre, I look up at Angel and replace her with the gang leader, Spain, who I was always so determined to impress. The other Gamemakers change faces, too. Instead of pampered Capitolites, I see Orier, Moore, and my brother, Camber. It's just like those nights back in Six, I try to convince myself.

Quickly, I go over to the knives and select a medium sized one with a ruby red blade and a silver handle. I balance the weight in my hands and throw, aiming for the red dot on the dummy where the heart should be. I pull back and, of course, it misses its target, lodging itself in the dummy's knee. It collapses to the ground and I rush over, pulling the blade out and stabbing it into the dummy's chest. Bull's-eye. Since I'm so fast, I'll be able to pull this move off in the arena, most likely. I repeat my performance two more times until I move on to the obstacle course.

I press a few multicolored buttons and the screen above the cave like entrance lights up and counts down to the moment where I start the course. I know that on the inside, there are multiple cameras which track my every move in the course and report back to the Gamemakers. 3, 2, 1, GO!

My feet leave the pedestal and I rush through the course, my first task being to climb a rock wall that has been covered in a slick soap like substance to make keeping my balance difficult. But I've climbed houses in raging thunderstorms, so a little bit of soap can't stop me. Carefully, but quickly, I calculate my every move up the wall, placing my hands and feet on the various handholds and footholds. Finally, I reach the top and run towards a trench, leading to a twenty foot drop. The space between the two platforms is about two and a half yards, an easy jump for me. Just like back home, I rush forward and leap, my feet soaring through the air for a split second, making me feel free as a bird. When my feet land a jarring impact, I'm off again, this time to a thin rail to balance across. This, too, is covered in the thick slimy soap. Putting one foot in front of the other, I balance my way across, slower than the rest of the race, but still quick. At the end, I meet with a more difficult task, dodging a fire line of speeding arrows. The key is to know where to step and when, using my instincts and memory from the countless practice sessions. Rapidly, I place my feet on areas of the grind that aren't booby trapped to shoot arrows. I only slip up one time, misplacing where I out my left foot, causing a few arrows to fly from unseen holes in the wall. But I easily maneuver out of the way so that they hit harmlessly against the wall. After the arrows I reach the most fun part of the course, a slide to victory. It's not really a challenge, just a way to get down from the high elevation gained from the rock wall.

"Woohoo!" I cheer as I slide down on my back, feet first, landing victoriously at the end. In a moment of anticipation, I look up at the timer which reads: 1:31. I did it! A minute and half, my best time yet. I beam up at the Gamemakers with a cocky grin and run out of the room, still smiling.

**Olivia Scarlett (D10F, 14)**

"Olivia Scarlett," that annoying voice announces and I know that it's time to go, time to show that I am not a weakling. Robyn gives me a reassuring smile as I slowly get up and leave. I can do this, I can show those Gamemakers what I can do. Even though I haven't had any luck at all with weapons, I found that I have a talent for snares, which I guess makes since, being from the District that works with animals. I know their instincts so I know how to trap them. Of course, killing anything makes my stomach churn and my head go weak. I have never liked the sight of blood, it makes me woozy. But I know that in the arena, there will be way too much of an abundance of it. But until then, I try to keep the terrifying images out of my head.

As I enter the training center, Angel Morrissey glares at me, obviously bored from the past nine districts.

"You have fifteen minutes t show your skill," she drones on, she's said this many times before me and it seems to just be a meaningless line in her head. But to me, it's different. I have fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to determine my future. A high score will mean sponsors and a chance at victory. A low score, well, I don't want to think about what would happen. These fifteen minutes could determine whether I live or die.

Not wasting any time, I go over to the trapping station, one of the few survival areas spared by the fire and set up a simple snare to catch a small creature like a bunny or squirrel. Time flies as my fingers work at the speed of light, tying knots and positioning rope. Ten minutes pass with a snap of a finger and I'm done. A simulation rabbit like dummy walks into the path and I caring as it's snapped up by my handiwork and lays there, dead.

I know that I did well, but I don't know if a simple snare could impress. I don't dare to look up as I exit the training center, dread filling me with every footstep.

**A/N**

**I decided to do a few of the Gamemaker sessions basically because I haven't den any Capitol chapters with Lorry and Olivia and I felt that we needed to see how Norene did. The scores will be in the next chapter. So what did you think of their skills? And what do you think the scores will be? Please review and I'll have the chapters up soon!**

** Trivia: Who are the members of Lorry's gang?**

** Opinion: Predict some training scores!**

** Thanks and please review and vote for fan favorite!**

** Angelofmusic4ever **


	19. Scores

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, the moment you have all been waiting for! For four days, the tributes have been evaluated and now the scores are in!" the pampered Capitol announcer declares on the television. All of the tributes and their teams are anxiously waiting for the results.

"From District One, we have Max Midnight with a score of Nine!"

Max had shown the Gamemakers his high skills of sword combat and also spear throwing. Max smiles a toothy grin as his mentor and Seanna congratulate him. It's a fairly average score for a Career, nothing surprising.

"Also from One, Seanna Vipond scores a Nine as well."

As usual, Seanna shows no expression at the score, since she rarely reacts to anything. Years of Career training have hardened her, causing her to be extra tough. But on the inside, Seanna is bursting with gladness. She has achieved a Career score and will be kept in the pack. Usually, any Career who scores below an Eight is kicked out, unless there is a reason to keeping them.

"On to District Two, Cannon Cavalier has a score of Eight."

Cannon grins as his mentor pats him on the back. True, he didn't show traditional Career skills, he showed hand to hand combat instead of typical swords and axes. His score was smaller than the Ones, but he was happy with whatever he got.

"Cahlia Moreno has a score of Ten!"

Cahlia grins at the fact that she has the highest score yet and she pulls Shar into a deep, passionate kiss as Cannon and her prep team cheer at the display of affection. Number one with the Careers and number one with the scores, Cahlia wouldn't have it any other way. Cahlia knew that her show was exceptional, using her whip skills to beat multiple dummies at once.

"District Three, Kodi Ostowski has a score of Three."

No one says anything to Kodi, has received the first low score so far. He looks crestfallen and just gazes disappointed at the screen. He just hasn't been himself since training started, being forced to grow up at such a young age can be hard on a kid like Kodi. It also didn't help his case that his main talent station, berry identifying, was destroyed in the fire at training. He tried to adapt and learn blow darts, but the talent isn't enough to get a high score.

"Norene Travere has a score of Three as well."

Norene bursts into yet another round of fake tears, which her prep team have come to be so used to by now. But deep inside, Norene is proud of her work, she got an even lower score than she expected. If all works out, Beyon and her group will think that Norene manger to fight by dumb luck.

"With a score of Eight, we have Covite de Halloran."

Covite was slightly disappointed, but not surprised. Four is the lesser of the Careers, so they don't normally get as high of a score. At least he tied with Cannon. Covite showed the Gamemakers his mace techniques, smashing dummies and whatever he could come in contact with. He probably would have gotten at least a Nine if he hadn't angered the Gamemakers by destroying half of the camouflage station with his mace.

"Tena Cooper has a nice score of Nine."

Maybe this will impress father, Tena thinks to herself. She knows that if she wins, her dad will point out every single flaw that she made in the arena. Hopefully a nine will be sufficient enough, even though she didn't beat Cahlia. But Tena knows that an axe will beat a whip in the long run, and that Cahlia won't win. This year, District Four will have a winner, Tena Cooper.

"From District Five, we have romantic Will Devon, scoring a Six."

Scowling at the television and Sapphire, Will is outraged at the fact that he was just called a _romantic_. The kiss was unwanted and it has brought him nothing but grief. He will never truly forgive Sapphire for that stunt. Not only is he enraged at the stereotype, but also at the low average six. He had done better with his arrows than he had during the last three days of training. He should have at least gotten a Seven or Eight.

"And Will's girlfriend, Sapphire Everlast has a Five."

Even though Sapphire was ticked off at being called Will's girlfriend, she was fairly impressed by her score. After all, she failed at knife throwing and then tried to do the obstacle course, but failing at the balance beam. However, her fairly exceptional skills at the rock wall must have been enough to get a higher score than Norene or Kodi.

"Scoring a Five as well, we have Axel Green."

Not surprised at his score, Axel grins a little and nods his head. He knows that he could only get so far with magic and memory games being is main talents. What must have saved him must be his record time with the matching and strategy making. He's a quick thinker, which will help him in the Games, especially the bloodbath. The Gamemakers must have seen that and gave him that score.

"Lorry Avery has a score of Eight."

A gasp is heard as Lorry breaks out into some amazed and happy laughter. Her mentor runs over and gives her a big hug and Axel gives her a pat on the back. The highest non Career score! And by a fourteen year old, too. Despite her questionable weapon skills, her obstacle course skills must have really impressed the Gamemakers. Meanwhile, Covite and Cannon are infuriated at the fact that they were tied with a fourteen year old girl from District Six. Whatever she did, the Careers will retaliate.

"Falcon Vierra has received a Ten."

Falcon and his prep team burst out into a series of cheers and all congratulate him. Despite Falcon's score being lower than his cousin's who scored an Eleven, he his excited to be tied for the highest score with Cahlia. Glad for Falcon's achievement, Siffa rushes over and gives him a friendly hug. Falcon had demonstrated sword skills, which, being an average weapon, would've normally earned an Eight or Nine. However, he did numerous feats with the weapon, including programming the dummies to leave the dueling station and having them follow and attack him all over the arena, on the climbing rope, the obstacle course and many other places where fighting would be difficult.

"And relative of Phan Reska, Siffa scores a Nine!"

More cheers follow from District Seven. Two Career scores, it's a cause for celebration. Siffa had wowed the Gamemakers with her katana skills, decapitating over forty dummies in less than half of a minute. The combination of speed and skill was enough to earn Siffa an amazing score of Nine.

"From District Eight, Nico Belts has a Six."

Nico manages a small half grin, trying to show gratitude, but deep down, he knows that he could have done better. When he was in his private training session, it took him numerous tries to find a sword he could properly wield, but even then, his swings were awkward and choppy. He took out a few of the automatons, but he knows that he could have had better luck at a survival station.

"And Mauve Alleia has received a Seven."

Silent, but softly smiling, Mauve can't help but feel proud of herself, for once. Her sister, Iris, had scored a Three in the 126th Games, and her friend, Katrina, had gotten a Five last year. Even though they are both dead, now, Mauve may actually have a chance. Seven is the highest score that any of her friends had gotten, and she still feels horrible for feeling proud. But maybe, just maybe, she could avenge Iris and Katrina.

"Jamie Connell from District Nine has received a Three."

He's not surprised at his low score, Jamie knows how the Games work. If you're young, you won't receive a high score and definitely won't win. Until now, Jamie has tried to pretend that winning is possible. But, now that he has been compared to the others, he knows that there is no way that he could win. A twelve year old has never won, although one was close to victory in the Quarter Quell.

"Evelyn Porter has received a score of Five."

_Just follow your rules, Evelyn. At least try to be optimistic, _Evelyn attempts to stick with her strict set of rules, but still comes across as disappointed and upset by her score. Though somewhat hidden, Evelyn is scowling at the posh Capitol announcer and cursing Angel Morrissey. She had tried her best in training with hand to hand combat, but apparently wasn't impressive enough. Especially since he heard rumors of Cannon showing the same thing, Evelyn knew that she couldn't compared with the life long trained Careers.

"Jimmy Jackson, former friend of Alex and Natasha Trent, has received a score of Nine."

Olivia and Jimmy cheer and their prep teams toast Champaign for the high score. When Jimmy did a session of knife and katana throwing, he was expecting a Six or Seven. Never in a million years would he have though that he would get a _Nine. _Natasha hadn't even gotten that high of a score when she was in the games. Also, it seems that he has won the leadership of his alliance, as they had all made a deal that the highest scoring tribute would lead the pack, hopefully to victory.

"Also from Ten, Olivia Scarlett has scored a Five."

Olivia would have been fine with what ever score she had gotten, whether it was a One or Twelve. She smiles sweetly and hugs Jimmy and her prep team, glad for the average score. In her session, she had set three different kinds of snares, one for small animals, one for large, and one for birds. Usually, survival doesn't get more than a Four, so her variety of traps must have proven worthy of a Five. At least she doesn't have the lowest score.

"Citrus Kordel has received a score of Four."

The announcer says Citt's score quick, not wanting to dwell on the kid who burned down the training center. Citt is infuriated at the Capitol for not even giving him a fair chance. In an outburst of rage, Citt flips over the cast iron coffee table, spilling beverages all over the cream colored carpet, leaving red, brown, and many different colored stains. Crying like a banshee, he screams, "I'LL BURN EVERY ONE OF THEM. NO ONE CAN SURVIVE ME!"

"From District Eleven, Robyn Holmwood has a score of Six."

Still shocked by Citt's outburst, Robyn barely hears her score, much less is able to react to it. But through the little bit she could pick out between Citt's cries, Robyn could tell that she did alright during her training, with her less than perfect scythe skills. As she helps to clean the glass shards from the carpet, her back and lags still ache from the heaviness of the weapon. She can only hope that the pain will be gone by the time the games start.

"Levi Swan, this year's flirt, has gotten a Seven."

Showing off his dazzling white teeth, Levi smiles at his score, one of the highest that Twelve has seen. Being with the Careers definitely has its perks. For all of the days at training, he has picked up many skills from the others, especially in sword fighting. Even though he placed last in the Career wars, Levi still has the ability to beat any non Career that he meets in the arena.

"And lastly, Beyon Helbig has received a Seven as well."

Beyon's gasp is heard all around the room. _How did I get that high of a score? _Beyon had tried to demonstrate as much as she could n the little time allotted, including mind games, traps and some rudimentary poison and knife skills. Apparently, variety is the key, as she could fight a tribute and survive in the wilderness. Meanwhile, Levi is outraged, his moment of pride over. He thought that he did well, but if he was beat by _Beyon_, who can't stop singing, humming, or whistling wherever she is, them surely there must have been a mistake.

**A/N**

**There you have it, the scores! What did you think? I'll have either one or two interview chapters and then the games begin! **

**Trivia: What games did Mauve's sister die in?**

**Opinion: Who do you think will be bloodbath tributes?**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	20. Interviews Part I

The time is here, now. Time for the interviews. The Capitol crowd goes wild with excitement as the first tribute, Seanna Vipond, enters the stage, where the two Games Hosts, Jazz Royale and Aphrodite Gemshine, sit, poised and proper in their designer garb. The crowd oohs and aahs at Seanna's outfit, a silver dress with a flowing short skirt with diamond patterns engraved on the sash. She has a mysterious aura, based on her half blank, half smug expression.

**Jazz: **Hello, Seanna. How are you?

**Seanna: **I am prepared to fight, no matter what happens.

**Jazz: **Do you feel ready for the Games?

**Seanna: **Ha! That can't be a real question. Saying that I'm ready is an understatement. I will dominate and crush everyone in my path. Eventually.

**Jazz: **So you feel ready for the Games. But the question is, what would you do to win?

**Seanna: **The real question is what wouldn't I do? I'm going to be the last Tribute standing. You can take _that _to the press.

With a flourish, Seanna gets up from her neon orange chair and struts offstage, the press snapping photo after photo of her as she is replaced by Max Midnight, who is donned in a silver tuxedo with diamond accents mush like his partner's.

**Aphrodite: **Why hi, Max! So we have plenty of questions to ask you tonight, with you being in the family of not one, but two Victors. Your Father and sister both won; are you planning on being the third victor and who's games would you most likely want to go into?

**Max: **Yes, my father and sister, Casey, both won awesome games and I am planning on following in their foot steps. I would like to go into Casey's games because they had all the weapons you could think of and the landscape, A forest with a GIANT mountain in the middle, was pretty cool. It was definitely better than my father's. His were plain weird, a circus.

**Aphrodite: **What about your District partner, Seanna? What do you think of her?

**Max: **She's okay. I mean she can fight very nicely, but no if you mean love.

**Aphrodite: **Oh, so we don't have another set of Star Crossed Lovers than. Shame, it was so entertaining. So lastly, I have one more question that we will be asking every Tribute this year. What will you do to earn the title of Victor?

**Max: **I will kill everyone in my sight.

Max's charming angle is broken and replaced with intensity as he says his last comment. Glaring at Aphrodite, he leaves the stage solemnly and Cahlia Moreno comes skipping onstage, her angle clearly being flirty as she winks at the audience. But her heart still belongs to Shar. Her dress is short and wavy, a pale soft pink with a golden headband in her jet black hair.

**Jazz: **Why don't you look lovely tonight, Cahlia.

**Cahlia: **Thanks, Jazz!

**Jazz: **So Cahlia, why did you volunteer? Fame and glory?

**Cahlia: **You'll know in a few days. I promised someone I love very much that I would come back to him. That's what I'll do.

**Jazz: **We in Panem have heard a rumor that you and Citrus Kordel have had multiple feuds over the past week. Why do you have a hatred for him?

**Cahlia: **He's a child, and volunteered for his death, so I can't see how I should either love him or hate them. I despise all of them.

**Jazz: **Well, it seems like we have a rivalry in these Games, more so than usual. Best if luck to you, Cahlia. Lastly, What will you do to win?

**Cahlia: **I will do anything to get back to my beloved. You know who you are and I love you!

Blowing a kiss at the audiences, Cahlia leaves the stage and Cannon goes on stage, in a black suit with a tie with flames on it. His expression is fierce, like he will stop at nothing to win. His dirty blonde hair is styled in its usual faux hawk, and his stern looks make him look older than eighteen.

**Aphrodite: **So Cannon, what is it like having a Victor in your family?

**Cannon: **Well first off, I loves his sister but having a Victor as a sibling can its advantages as well disadvantages. For example, I get to live in the Victor's Village, my sister has also told me what to expect and what it takes to win in the arena. Some of the disadvantages that come with having a Victor in the family is the high expectations, though. However, I will blow away those expectations and win.

**Aphrodite: **So you're ready for the Games, then?

**Cannon: **Yes, I trained my whole life so I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

**Aphrodite: **Sounds great! So what will you do to win these Games?

**Cannon: **I'll do whatever is necessary.

Suddenly, the crowd gasps as Cannon pulls an army knife from his pocket and waves it in the air. The move was his mentor's idea, but Cannon hated it from the start. He isn't a bloodthirsty psychopath, but Shar wants the Capitol to think he is. Cannon reluctantly agreed to use the knife, as it could help with sponsors. Glaring a faux glare at the audience, he stomps off and Norene timidly walks on, her long pale blue gown swishing across the floor. Her long blonde hair is braided in a crown on the top of her head and she would look like a queen, if it wasn't for her slumped posture and silent tears, along with a slight tremble.

**Jazz: **Here she is, Norene Travere! So Norene, I think we are all wondering, why did you volunteer?

**Norene: **Well I had to do something. Did you see poor Laurel? She has so much to live for. Although I don't personally know her I have seen her around the district. She's a bright girl and will go far in life. I believe in Laurel to make something of her life.

**Jazz: **Well, isn't hat sweet? How are you feeling about these games?

**Norene: **Honestly, not too good. There are a lot of very tough competitors this year. I don't know how I could ever stand up against them. I guess I'll have to though. I mean, eventually. I just hope my death is quick.

Tears well up in Norene's eyes as she says this. Based on the sympathetic looks from Jazz, Aphrodite, and the Capitol, her act was working. But meanwhile, Lorry, Tena, Mauve, and, Beyon aren't fooled by Norene's act.

"She's doing pretty good at gaining the Capitol's sympathy, I'll give her that," Lorry whispers to Mauve as they watch Norene's interview on a plasma screen television in the waiting room. Her tears have won everyone's sorrow and Mauve could even catch a few of the Capitalites drying their eyes with designer embroidered handkerchiefs.

"Well, she's not fooling us," Mauve responds, nodding at the television.

**Jazz: **Well, we are certainly rooting for you, Norene. What will you do to come home?

**Norene:** I- I don't really know. I'd like to say anything, but it's a big arena. And I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that I really want to go home.

**Jazz: **All I have to say is, good luck, Norene and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Solemnly, Norene leaves the stage, to be replaced by Kodi, who seems to be attempting to regain his usually chipper self. He is wearing a royal blue suit with a silver tie and shoes. His smile is fake, but he seems to recall his normal happy and optimistic self, and he harnesses that to show to the Capitol.

**Aphrodite: **Hello, Kodi!

**Kodi: **Hey! This whole thing is really unfamiliar to me, I've never seen the Hunger Games before!

**Aphrodite:** You've never seen the Hunger Games? How are you unfamiliar with them, I thought that everyone watched them in the schools?

**Kodi:** I was Home schooled, and I don't really listen to others very well. I'm normally in own world making up jokes and not paying attention to the things around me.

**Aphrodite: **Well, you're honest! So, Kodi, do you have any messages for back home?

**Kodi: **Yes actually, for my parents. I understand why you kept the games a secret but I really wish you'd told me so I'd actually have a chance of surviving.

**Aphrodite: **Well, I'm sure they thought it was for the best, and who knows? Maybe you do have a shot. So what would you do to go back home to District Three?

**Kodi: **Where ever I am is home, the Capitol is amazing and I love it. It'll be sad saying goodbye to my prep team and everyone else.

**Aphrodite: **Well, thank you Kodi. Good luck!

With one last smile at the audience, Kodi gets up from his seat and leaves the stage, passing by Tena on his way out. The crowd is stunned by the complexity and beauty of Tena's outfit. It was much similar to her chariot costume, with the floor length bluish green gown covered in sparking scale like material. Her orange hair is done in a fishtail braid going hallway done her back with a few silver streaks going through. On her face is many shades of ocean themed make up, from glittery aqua eye shadow to lime green eye liner.

**Jazz: **I must say, you look absolutely stunning tonight, Tena.

**Tena: **Thanks, Jazz.

**Jazz: **So Tena, how did you train back home?

**Tena: **My father taught me everything a I know, I have been training since I could walk I guess.

**Jazz: **Do have any messages for him?

**Tena: **Father, if I don't win I am so sorry but I will try my best, but just know even though you did mean things to me, I will always love you. Also, you always said that it was my destiny to win, but I disagree. It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.

**Jazz: **I've heard that quote before, is it a, um-

**Tena: **It's Shakespeare. I would study his stories sometimes, I'd also write music. But I've never actually showed it to anybody, since my father wants my life to be fully dedicated to win these Games.

**Jazz: **Would you mind sharing a bit of your work with us?

**Tena: **Sure! _Falling free... to my destiny... through the oceans through the night... falling free, to escape... the cage which surrounds me and holds me back... just breaking free... from the chains and binding of the past... falling free... free from the memories... of the life before today!_

**Jazz: **you write that? May I ask, what does it represent?

**Tena: **Yes, I did write it. I actually wrote this verse on the train ride here, and I hope to finish it later on. It shows how that I have a chance to win and get away from haunting secrets and pains of the past. That I am falling to my destiny, which will come to me in these games.

**Jazz: **That's beautiful, Tena. Thank you and good luck.

The crowd cheers at Tena's performance as she walks off the stage, her mermaid like gown flowing behind her, leaving a trail of aqua and sea green sparkles. Her place, comes Covite, whose outfit has the same color scheme as Tena's. His head held proud and posture straight, he seems to represent a charming, but deadly Career. His suit is an aqua blue with shimmering green designs. His dirty blonde hair is combed back, giving a formal look.

**Aphrodite: **Good evening, Covite! Don't you look handsome tonight.

**Covite: **Thanks, Aphrodite. *winks at audience*

**Aphrodite: **Quite the charmer, indeed. So Covite, why did you volunteer for the Games?

**Covite: **Because I'll win. Not everyone in here already killed someone.

**Aphrodite: **You've already killed someone?! Who?

**Covite: **My sister, a few years ago. I'm one of the only experienced murderers here, besides Cahlia and that Pyro kid.

**Aphrodite: **So it seems that you have experience, then. So how did you train back at home?

**Covite: **Every morning, I would get up at about four and train until sundown. My favorite weapon is a Tomahawk.

**Aphrodite: **Sounds tough. So what would you do to come home?

**Covite: **Anything. As you know, I already killed once and I'll do it again.

**Aphrodite: **Thanks, Covite! Next up is Sapphire! One of our star crossed lovers of District Five!

Covite leaves the stage as the cheers follow and Sapphire enters. Her white blonde hair is curled into vintage style curls and her dress is a platinum silver, the skirt spreading out, but ending at her knees, creating somewhat of a ball gown effect. Elevating her normally five foot three height, she has silver and black stilettos, at a Capitol height, almost a foot tall. Sapphire seems uncomfortable with the height of her heels, and struggles to walk with them, at one point, nearly tripping on the stage. But no matter how difficult it is to walk in her heels, she never breaks her smile.

**Jazz: **Nice job, walking with those heels.

**Sapphire: **Thanks, I spent all day practicing the walk. I don't know how you all manage these shoes.

**Jazz: **So Sapphire, do you feel like you're ready for the games. You've already gotten the hang of walking in heels so everything from here on out must be easier.

**Sapphire: **I'm ready to win these games, and return home to Katrina and my parents.

**Jazz: **Speaking of Katrina, why did you volunteer for her?

**Sapphire:** Katrina Dublin is my best friend. I already lost my brother to the 124th Games, and I couldn't lose my best friend.

**Jazz: **Isn't that sweet? So what will you do to avenge your brother and come home to Katrina?

**Sapphire: **I'll do all I can.

Trembling on her heels, Sapphire half walks, half drags her feet off the stage, Will Devon glaring at her as they pass. Will's suit is similarly colored as Sapphire's and he hates the coordination with the girl he's supposed to be in love with. Lucky for him, though, Will doesn't have to wear foot high heels. Instead, he wears average black dress shoes which are stiff on his feet, as he hasn't had time to break them in yet. Worse off, they squeak on the polished floor of the stage, creating an award moment where all the Capitol could hear was the squeaking of his dress shoes.

**Aphrodite: **Nice shoes, Will.

**Will: **Real funny, Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite: ***laughs* So Will, how was your life back home?

**Will: **I lived with my grandparents. My grandfather is very overprotective, but my grandmother hates me. She usually avoids me.

**Aphrodite: **What a shame. But I'm sure she won't hate you if you win. Do you have any messages for your Grandparents?

**Will: **One thing. Grandpa, I'll win. I'm sure of it.

**Aphrodite: **Aw, how sweet. But what will you do to win?

**Will: **I'll kill everyone.

Glaring at Aphrodite and the audience, Will stomps off, purposefully bumping into the Sapphire on the way out, causing her to fall over her heels. Just barely avoiding the falling Sapphire, Lorry comes out in her floor length navy blue gown with a steel grey leather belt. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a sophisticated up do, with a few curled strands hanging down to frame her face.

**Jazz: **Hello, Lorelei!

**Lorry: **Please, just Lorry.

**Jazz: **Alright, Lorry. So, everyone was shocked when you received such a high score.

**Lorry: **Are you saying that I look weak?

**Jazz: **No, no, no. Just... you're from District Six. You hardly see high scores from them. What did you do back home?

**Lorry: **If I answered this question by listing everything that I do, and everything that I have ever done, we'd be here all night, so I'll resort to listing just a few of my daily, ah...activities. My friends and I, we have fun around the district. I suppose that's the best way to put it. We're all daredevils, and as you can imagine, that leads to all sorts of exhilarating, insane competitions. I spend most of my time with this group. This has really defined my life back home.

**Jazz: **It sounds exhilarating, indeed! So you feel prepared for the Games, then?

**Lorry: **Well, in the sense that I haven't been playing with swords for years, I haven't really spent much time preparing. But I'm ready to go into the arena tomorrow and do what I need to do. I may not be a buff swordsman, but I do plan to go down fighting, if I am to die.

**Jazz: **The attitude of a Career, I like that. So what would you to win and get back to your daredevil life back home?

**Lorry: **I'll do just about anything. It's kill or be killed, right? I'll choose to kill.

On that solemn note, Lorry gets up and leaves the stage, nodding to her partner, Axel as they pass. Axel's black hair is slicked back and his evergreen colored suit has a slight glow to it. He grins slightly at the audience, but is constantly adjusting his sleeve, was if there is something hidden there. Maybe it is another knife stunt like Cannon's.

**Aphrodite: **You look very dashing tonight, Axel.

**Axel: **Thanks.

**Aphrodite: **So, Axel, what exactly did you do back home?

**Axel: **I am a street performer who shows magic tricks to the people of District Six in return for a bit of cash.

**Aphrodite: **Oh, a performer! What is your favorite magic trick?

**Axel: **That's a hard one as I love them all, they way that you can trick peoples minds and for a few seconds make them believe that anything can happen. But if I am being truthful, it is a trick that I learnt for year but it was worth it in the end, let me show you.

From Axel's sleeve, he pulls a crinkled sheet of notebook and a black ballpoint pen. He hands the two items to Aphrodite, who grasps them in her porcelain colored hands.

**Axel: **All you have to do is draw something. Draw anything, and show it to the audience.

Taking the pen in her right and using her leg as a desk, Aphrodite quickly scribbles a picture onto the paper. She holds it up, and moves it around so the entire crowd can see her drawing, a light bulb.

**Axel: **Now hand it to me.

Aphrodite gives the paper to Axel and he balls it up in his hands, squeezing it so that it is nothing but a clump of paper. For a second, all anyone can hear is the crushing of paper. Finally, when Axel is finished, he hands it back to the interviewer and instructs her to unfold it. When she flattens out the paper, she gasps, dropping the drawing on the floor. Leaning over, Jazz picks it up and shows it to the cameras. All of Panem gasps as they see the drawing's transformation. Instead of being a normal light bulb, the image has been turned into a drawing of a pile of pieces of what looks like crushed glass. No one knows how Axel did it.

**Aphrodite: **That's impressive! So what would you do to win?

**Axel: **Anything, but I won't really know 'till I am in a life or death situation.

A thundering applause arises as Axe, leaves the stage and the next tribute comes onstage.

**A/N**

**What did you think? The next twelve will be in the next chapter. So what was your opinion on Tena's song? Axel's trick? Sapphire's heels? **

**Also, remember to sponsor bloodbath items!**

**I'm currently working on a collaboration with Brocascia and Hungergamesareamazing5516, a fandom games! Check out Fandoms at War: the Ultimate Hunger Games, which is on my profile. So don't forget to vote for fan favorite and review! **

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	21. Interviews II

After Axel exits, leaving a dumbfounded audience, Siffa gracefully glides onstage. Her poise is a combination of elegance and confidence in herself, showing that there is nothing that will stop her from getting what she wants. Her auburn hair is in a set of two braided buns on each side of her head. Her gown is gorgeous, much like her parade outfit. Clad in a shimmering gold gown, her dress gives off reflective sparkles onto the walls with every step she takes. Before she takes a seat next to Jazz, she does a show off spin, which her escort and stylist taught her, and the crowd gasps and then goes wild with applause at the intricate design of the dress.

**Jazz: **What a great gown, Siffa!

**Siffa: **Why thank you, Jazz.

**Jazz: **So the name Reska is familiar to many as the name of the valiant warrior of years past. Some remember him as the one who Natasha Trent fooled, some as the killer of that same girl, and some as the one who betrayed Rye Fields, his ally, in the bloodbath. What did you think of Phan in the games?

**Siffa: **My brother did everything he could to come back to his wife, son and me. I don't see how I could be more proud of him than what I already am.

**Jazz: **So are you planning on avenging him, then? What about the boy from the district who killed Phan, Max? I heard that you've allied with him.

**Siffa: **I can't reveal that way, can I? *fake smile at the cameras* You'll see.

**Jazz: **So it seems we have some suspense. Well, everyone will be looking forward to seeing you fight for Phan. What would you do to come home?

**Siffa: **I'll make sure they all die. One by one, painfully.

Still smiling, Siffa gets up and gracefully makes her way offstage, high fiving Falcon as they pass, as the two of them have become good friends. As usual, the outfits of district partners coordinate, as Falcon's tuxedo is a traditional black, but with gold accents and tie. His black hair is spiked up as usual and his eyes glow with determination.

**Aphrodite: **So Falcon, why did you volunteer? Seven doesn't get a whole lot of action like that.

**Falcon: **Why? That's not even a question. I'm here to avenge my cousin no matter what the cost is.

**Aphrodite: **So you're related to Jazmine Vierra. She was pretty pathetic, don't you think?

**Falcon: **Pathetic?! No! Jazmine wasn't pathetic! It was that girl from Eight who was pathetic! Jazmine was her only kill! And who had the highest amount of kills? Not Scarlett Spears, not Athena May, not Cyra Gleams, not Marble Monarch! Jazmine had the highest amount of kills! Her only flaw was letting Scarlett kill that girl from One! She could have gotten even more kills! Jazmine was not pathetic and she could have, would've and should've won! District Eight is going down!

His face red and eyes bloodshot, Falcon rises from his chair and kicks it with all of his might as it goes flying. Aphrodite is in shock at Falcon's outburst and is almost in tears from fright. She doesn't even bother to make a comment about how her interview wasn't finished yet, she just stares off into space. After a few minutes of a hushed silence, Mauve awkwardly comes out onstage. Her gown is simple, a pale blue sun dress with pearly white flats. Her smile is forced, and she seems nervous after Falcon's outburst of pure insanity.

**Mauve: **Um... hi.

**Jazz: **So... let's get this started! I noticed your reaction to the Reaping, what was going through your mind?

**Mauve: **I deserved it, and Iris and Katrina wouldn't have allowed such a death to go not avenged.

**Jazz: **And who exactly is Iris? I remember Katrina from the other year.

**Mauve: **She is my sister from the Games three years ago. She was a bright soul; she was always singing, laughing, smiling every chance she got.

**Jazz: **So do you plan on avenging your sister and friend?

**Mauve: **Yes. They can't die in vain. I was close to both of them and the one's responsible will pay. Shar, the District Two mentor, he killed Katrina. And the boy from Seven in the 126th Games killed Iris. So Falcon may have a bone to pick with me, but I have needs for revenge with him, too!

**Jazz: **How sweet! So what will you do to come home?

**Mauve: **If I had the chance to come home, I'd kill myself. My dead sister is where my home is. I just want Falcon and Cannon gone.

With that, Mauve hops up from her chair, not even looking back at Jazz or the audience. Even though the Capitol claps and cheers, it was obvious that they didn't really mean it. Clearly trying to cheer up the Capitol from the last few grim interviews, he smiles and waves at the Capitol, using his younger than he is boyish looks to charm his way into everyone's hearts. His navy blue suit absorbs and reflects the many stage lights, casting a pale blue glow on the stage.

**Aphrodite: **Well don't you look splendid, Nico!

**Nico: **Thanks! All credit to my amazing stylist, Evelyn Amaryllis!

**Aphrodite: **Yes, she certainly is amazing! Because of her, I'm positive that navy will be the new pink! So Nico, with those looks, there must be someone special back home.

**Nico: **Actually, there isn't.

**Aphrodite: **Really? Okay then. So how was life in District Eight?

**Nico: **Pretty average. I lives with my two best friends, Calc and Rhosyn. We just lived the normal life.

**Aphrodite: **Well, um, great... so what will you do to win?

She seems to be clearly disappointed about how the Interview is going, as the responses are normal and don't really stand out. Little did she know that Nico had been keeping secrets, probably the best, though. If the Capitol found out that Nico was a thief, along with Calc and Rhosyn, not only would Nico surely die in the games by an 'accidental' mutt attack, Rhosyn and Calc would pay, leaving little Celeste without a family.

**Nico: **I'd do everything to go back to them, my friends are like family to me.

**Aphrodite: **Thanks, Nico! Now for Evelyn Porter!

Nico is escorted off the stage and Evelyn comes on, a small but sad smile on her face and her blonde hair straightened so that it is stick straight and her normal frizz is non-existent. Her lime green dress a knee length with a halter top securing it in place. Around her waist is a silver belt, covered in jewels, which are diamond. With ever step, Evelyn's gown swishes, her belt reflecting the light. To finish the look, Evelyn is wearing around her neck, her district token, a silver heart shaped locket. It was a gift from her friend, Lake, which he gave to her at the goodbyes. Evelyn has worn it ever since the Reaping day, however, she hasn't been able to open it yet.

**Jazz: **Good evening, Evelyn!

**Evelyn: **You too, Jazz.

**Jazz: **So Evelyn, what do you think of the Capitol so far? Tonight is your last night...

**Evelyn: **It's so different, it's hard to comprehend.

**Jazz: **Now, I heard a rumor that you have started your own little pack. Is that true? Also, who's in it?

**Evelyn: **Well, there's this helpless twelve year old, Jamie, and I feel so bad for him! He has his entire life ahead of him, and yet he's being sent into this fight to the death. It's unfair, and I just had to help him, since no one else will. Also, Kodi from Three is with us.

**Jazz: **Ah, well it's very kind of you to take those two under your wing. I hope that you can still together for as long as possible. So what will you do to win these Games?

**Evelyn: **I'll try my hardest, but I don't know how far I'm ready to go.

**Jazz: **Best of luck to you and your allies, Evelyn!

Sent off by the thundering roar of applause, Evelyn leaves her seat, her dress flowing as she leaves, passing by Jamie on her way out. The two smile at eachother and it's clear the Jamie looks up to his older ally. At first, the younger tribute seems to be nervous about the interview, but with a wink from Evelyn, his confidence is boosted and he struts out to where Aphrodite is sitting. Jamie's outfit is the average suit, but with a more bluish black than the formal traditional wear. His jet black hair is spiked up as usual, using a line of Capitol hair gel that his stylist had made especially for him.

**Aphrodite: **So we just spoke to your ally, Evelyn. How is your group getting along?

**Jamie: **Well, I don't want to give up too much, it'll ruin the element of surprise!

**Aphrodite: **Fair enough, Jamie. So how's life back at home?

**Jamie:** It is great, District Nine, no matter how poor, is still a great place, but not as good as the Capital. My adopted mother is so nice and an amazing cook her meals melt your heart.

**Aphrodite: **Adopted mother? Do you know who your real mother is?

**Jamie: **No, sadly. I hope that she will be watching and if I win the games I can meet her and live with her. I wonder if I have a sister or brother, I have always wanted one of them.

**Aphrodite: **Well, Jamie, we have a surprise for you! I was talking to President Cyprus and he found this video of your mom! Look up at the screen, over there to your left.

On cue, the flat screen television, which previously showed close ups of the interviews, changes images to the Capitol seal and the words 'Highlights of 118th Hunger Games'. At first, Jamie is confused as to why they were showing him a clip of the Hunger Games from twelve years ago. But then, as the scene changes to a snowy mountain top, Jamie begins to realize what is happening. A lone girl, who looks to be about seventeen, stands in the snow, her curly copper hair flying in the blizzard wind. Her dark brown eyes, Jamie's eyes, glow in the dimming evening light. She's struggling to move, the wind continues to knock her down. Then, suddenly, from the haze of the falling snow, a figure appears, a tall male, who had the build of a Career, perhaps District Four. The girl doesn't notice the tribute until it is too late and his sword had already done its job. The girl doesn't scream, just cries silent tears as the boy runs back off. Looking down at the wound in her stomach, her sobs become louder. Then, through broken weeps, she speaks softly.

"Jamie, my baby. I love you. I will always love you, even though I won't be able to be with you in person, I will always be there. In your heart."

Then, her eyes close and her body falls into the snow. The sound of the cannon is distant and mournful as the screen goes blank once again. As Jamie looks at Aphrodite with horror, he doesn't say a word. Then, tears pouring from his eyes, he screams and runs off into the arms of Evelyn and Kodi. Jamie had his innocence taken away, saw his mom die in one of the worst ways, and that was what broke him.

Neither Aphrodite nor Jazz had been expecting this, all they were told to do was to tell Jamie about the video. They had no knowledge about what it really was about. As Aphrodite gapes, she feels like curling up on the floor and dying. She never wanted to break Jamie, she never really wanted this job as an interviewer. What she really wanted to do was to go up in Cyprus's fat face and tell him off. But she could never do that, she'd be immediately executed. _All in due time, though_, Aphrodite promises herself.

Aphrodite wasn't the only one who was outraged about what had just transpired. The outraged cries of the Capitol citizens in the audience show their disapproval of the whole video as well. It takes several minutes for the arguments and shouting to calm down and by that time, Olivia is waiting patiently on the stage, her curly brown hair in a single side braid, simple, yet pretty. Her gown is simple as well, a white dress, with lacey flowers printed on it with a burgundy belt tied around her waist. Jazz seems grateful for the distraction from the yelling and Jamie's interview and quickly tries to direct the attention to Olivia.

**Jazz: **Alright everyone calm down! So, anyways, Olivia! Your volunteering was interesting, why exactly did you do it?

**Olivia: **Well, that was my best friend and there is no way possible that she would survive. I might not survive, well actually, I will die but at least she has a life now.

**Jazz: **That's definitely sweet and selfless of you. What about your family, though? Don't they care that their daughter is going into the Games?

**Olivia: **Well, my mom and sisters care, I'm sure. Well I had a wonderful father, we would spend our day together he was kind, caring, nice, and everything a perfect father would have, but he died when I was young. My mother married a cruel man, He yells at me and slaps me and is just mean to me. I like my mother to be happy so I never told her. My sisters are wonderful and sweet.

**Jazz: **That's a tragic story, a real shame. I can assure you, that if you win, your step father will never push you around again. So what will you do to win?

**Olivia: **I would let everyone kill each other, then kill the last person.

**Jazz: **That seems like a good strategy, Olivia. Best of luck to you and may the odds be ever in your favor!

With sophisticated grace, Olivia hops up from her chair, smiling her cutesy little smile at Jazz and then leaves the stages, replaced by Jimmy Jackson, who is dressed in a simple brown suit, nothing too elaborate, but not trashy, either. It seems like an outfit that an upper class person from Ten would wear. His goofy grin is on and his eyes twinkle with his normal carefree, cocky expression.

**Jimmy: **Hey Aphrodite, you wanna hear something interesting?

**Aphrodite: **Sure, Jimmy! Don't tell me it's another magic trick.

**Jimmy: **No, it's not a trick. But I am still trying to figure out how Axel pulled that trick off. Anyways, I've been working on some of my imitations lately and I figured out some of the other tributes' voices. Try to guess who is who. "_Everyone will burn in my flames of fire!_"

**Aphrodite: **That's easy, Citrus.

**Jimmy: **"_I'm so amazing and all of the girls love me."_

**Jazz: **Levi.

**Jimmy: **Great! One more… "_All I want to do is get back to my true love, after I brutally kill everyone in my way."_

**Aphrodite: **Hmm, Cahlia? Alright, Jimmy, now for the questions. What was it like, knowing Alex and Natasha Trent?

**Jimmy: **It's okay, I guess, knowing them has hurt me over the past few years, but they were my best friends and my siblings... I just wish it had stayed that way.

**Aphrodite: **Aw, how touching. I know that Falcon, Mauve, and Siffa are planning on avenging their loved ones. What about you?

**Jimmy: **I am not Alex. Alex worked to avenge Natasha's death and look how that turned out. No, I don't because the people who killed them are dead as well, and I know there is someone with connections to Phan, the boy who killed Natasha but I know that avenging someone is stupid and irrational. Being out for revenge blinds you and leads you into danger.

**Aphrodite: **Wise words, Jimmy, very wise. So what will you do to win?

**Jimmy: **Well that's gonna be a surprise.

With one last confident grin, Jimmy struts offstage, as Citt, Cahlia, and Levi glare at him for his rude imitations. Citt looks especially bloodthirsty, and looks like he could burn Jimmy with his eyes right then and there. Ever since Citt's score was purposefully made smaller by Angel, just because she didn't like him, he had been more and more irritable. It was unwise for Jimmy to cross him in that way. As Robyn cheerfully comes out to the stage, her pale pink gown trails behind her in silky waves of satin. Her hair is done in loose curls with a crown on her head made from daisy flowers.

**Jazz: **And here she is, the beautiful Robyn Holmwood! So Robyn, how was life back at home?

**Robyn: **For living in Eleven, my life was great! I was adopted when I was just a baby, but I couldn't have been luckier. My family loves me for me and they don't care if I was adopted or not. My brother, Zach, is always there for me no matter what and I couldn't wish for better friends. I do wish that I had one more day there though. I miss the open fields and cool nights, the way the sun warmed my feet as I walked to the fields in the early morning. There is no better life. I was happy.

**Jazz: **Was there a special someone back at home?

**Robyn: **Well, I only have one guy friend, his name is Coby, but we are just friends. I have known him for what seems like forever. Gosh, I just want to see him again.

**Jazz: **If you win, Robyn, you could go back home to Coby and your family in your district. What would you do to do that?

**Robyn: **I'm going to get through this game. I'll fight my way through fair and square. Practically anything I guess. You see, some people fight to fight. Some people fight to kill. Me? I fight to survive. Don't count me out cause I'm just stepping in.

**Jazz: **Very beautiful, Robyn! Thanks and now it's time for Citrus Kordel!

Mouthing, 'good luck' to Aphrodite, Robyn makes her way off of the stage, roughly being pushed aside by Citt. Wobbling on her shoes, she almost falls over before Olivia comes to her rescue, and helps her off the stage and back to the greenroom. Stomping heavily on the floor and dressed in a tattered jean jacket and pants, Citt shows his anger as he goes to the chair by Aphrodite. Even though his eyes show despise and hatred, his smile is broad, almost crazy, sending chills down everyone's backs. For Citt has a secret weapon, one which no one knows about. Little did Shar and Cahlia know that they weren't alone on their romantic night on the roof. Little did they know that Citt saw the whole thing. And he intends to use that against the couple.

**Citt: **Well, aren't you going to start the interview?

**Aphrodite: **Um, yes. So why did you volunteer?

**Citt: **To watch them burn to death, of course.

**Aphrodite: **It was no secret that in the training center, you had a fight with Cahlia Moreno. What do you think of her?

**Citt: **She's going to burn. Her mentor will have his precious Cahlia coming back, yes, but in a box.

**Aphrodite: **Precious? Wait, what?

**Citt: **Oh, you don't know. Well, I as fortunate enough to come across the two of them on the roof, and you can only guess what they were doing. They are all going to burn.

**Aphrodite: **OMG! Gossip alert! That'll be making the front page! So Citt, what will you do to win?

**Citt: **Nothing. I'm better here. I'll burn everyone in my way!

Then, with an insane, maniac laugh, Citt runs off the stage, cackling wildly the entire way. Nervous to follow the terrifying interview, Beyon timidly comes on stage. Her normally ratty hair is combed and straightened so that it hangs gracefully around her shoulders. Dressed in a flowing teal gown, she looks stunning in the sparkles of her designer outfit. Of course, as always, Beyon is quietly humming to herself, an old tune.

**Jazz: **Here she is, from District Twelve, Beyon!

**Beyon: **Hello!

**Jazz: **So Beyon, what do you like to do in your spare time?

**Beyon: **Singing, it's my life. Without music, the world would be such a dull and upsetting place. Singing, for me, takes away fear, as it helps me focus on the better things on life.

**Jazz: **That's beautiful. Do you have a song that you like to sing?

**Beyon: **Yes, actually. I've had it in my head for the past few days. _Think of me... think of me fondly... when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try... when you find, that once again you long... to take your heart back and be free? If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me... _That was 'Think of Me' and here's another that I really like, _Let it go... let it go! Can't hold it back anymore... let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door... I don't care, what they're going to say... let it go... let it go... the cold never bothered me anyway! _'Let it go'.

**Jazz: Y**ou sing like an angel, Beyon! If you win, you have a career ahead of you! What will you do to win?

**Beyon: **Anything fate lets me do.

**Jazz: **Good luck, then, Beyon!

The roar from the crowd is deafening as Beyon leaves, and Levi the flirt struts out into the stage, his hair combed back and gelled. His suit is the classic black, with a single rose. Smiling with his gleaming white teeth, enhanced by his stylist, his charm makes many of the Capitol ladies faint. Meanwhile, the other tributes look at him with mixtures of jealousy, loathing, and awe. As they said back in Twelve, you either want to kiss him, slap him, or be him. And Levi wouldn't have it any other way.

**Levi: **Hellooo, Ladies!

**Aphrodite: **Oh my, Levi! So what do you have to say to your adoring fans?

**Levi: **I'm single. As soon as I win these games, remember that there's plenty of Levi to go around. *wink* *the smolder* (**AN: five points if you can name the movie this is from! Hint: Disney) **

**Aphrodite: **You hear that, girls?! Alright, alright quiet down! So, _Levi_, are you ready for the games?

**Levi: **Of course! I'm already planning on where to keep all my money in my new Victor's home.

**Aphrodite: **And I'm sure you'll have lots of parties, as well.

**Levi: **The greatest bashes Panem has ever seen!

**Aphrodite: **But first, you have to win. What will you do to earn that Victor's home and those parties?

**Levi: **Nothing will keep me from you all, sweethearts! Levi is here to stay!

Then, with many cheers and screams of, "I love you, Levi!", the hottie leaves the stage and everyone awestruck. The guys and other tributes, though, shake their heads and roll their eyes at this excuse of a tribute. He's made himself the Capitol's favorite, but the tributes' target.

**Angel Morrissey**

"And, we're clear!" I shout as that last tribute leaves the stage. I scoff at his angle, he may have made the Capitol love him, but I can't stand a flirty kiss up. But the interviews are always a way to let me know who I like and who I don't, also, it gives good input for mutts. I already know that I loathe Levi and Citt, that's why Citt got such a low score. The video for Jamie was my idea, I love a little bit of trauma and Drama in the Games, even though the Games where his mom died have been long forgotten. Cahlia's love life was interesting, but could be her downfall. The singers, they were cute, but cute doesn't win. At least some of the Careers look like they'll give us a good game, especially the many relatives of the past tributes. But even though this year isn't a Quell, I want to make these games memorable. Which is why the tributes will find themselves to be not alone in their arena. A Labyrinth of monsters is what they'll encounter, more mutts than any of the past games. And, it'll be so much fun to make happen! I would almost pity this year's batch of tributes, but then I remind themselves, I DON'T CARE! All but one will perish in the most fun to watch ways possible. And I will be there, always at the control board, the puppet master of who wins and who _dies_.

**A/N**

**And that is the last of the Capitol chapters! Next is the bloodbath! So what did you think of Citt's knowledge? Angel's plan? Jamie's mom? Falcon's outburst? Please review!**

**Trivia: Name the movies/ musicals that Beyon's songs were from in this chapter.**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


End file.
